Watching Reaping with Sorrow - DISCONTINUED
by Hollow609
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR are sent to a universe to watch a movie that may impact their future. But they aren't alone and soon are forced to watch one of the darkest moments of one of their closest friends. Permission has been given to write this.
1. Episode 1: Death in the pale moonlight

**Reaping with Sorrow is by far one of my most favourite fanfics that I've read. Luckily enough SparkyDapperDab19, the amazing writer of said fanfic, was kind enough to say yes to me writing a reading fanfic about his fanfic. So, I hope you readers enjoy and I also hope Sparky enjoys. If anyone has any suggestions I would be happy to read them.**

 **Disclaimer: Hollow does not own Reaping with Sorrow, Overwatch or RWBY. They are owned by their respective owners.**

 **P.s. This has been somewhat edited**

Team RWBY and JNPR were a bit surprised to find themselves in an empty room as soon as they had woken up. The last thing they remembered was fighting the White Fang, Roman, numerous Grimm and Cinder at Beacon. Jaune, who remembered Pyrrha locking him in a locker and sending said locker away, quickly held the red-headed warrior in his arms and kissed her full on the lips. Pyrrha relaxed into the embrace the two ignoring their friends. Yang held out her hand before Blake and Weiss place fifty dollars each into her hand. When the partners stopped, they realised what they had done and blushed. Just as they were about to speak they noticed they weren't the only ones in the room. There were ten others also in the same room, even more so when most of them were wearing outfits of different colours.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW GABE!"

"TIME TO DIE MORRISON!"

"HOLD IT!" Reinhardt roared as he held the two enemies at arm's length.

"Can't go anywhere now Sombra!" A woman with brown hair stated to a shorter woman.

"Don't even try going anywhere Widowmaker." The cowboy stated to a woman taller than the other woman. Once their voice died down

where are we?" One asked as he looked around the room.

"How should I know?!" Gabe replied as he also looked around. An old yet healthy looking woman with dark skin and white hair noticed the two teams of Hunters and Huntresses.

"Who are you?" She asked the teens.

"They're basically child soldiers with superhero abilities and shapeshifting weapons." A voice answered. The eighteen-people turned towards the source and was greeted with a teen reading a book. The sound of weapons being cocked caused the teen to turn his head towards the eighteen people, each having a weapon of some kind aiming at said teen.

"What?" The teen asked keeping an impressive poker face when inside he was sort of nervous.

"Why. Are. We. Here?!" Genji growled as he slowly reached for his sword. The teen scratched the back of his head before he grabbed a book bag from behind him and began to search through his bag.

" _I know it was in here somewhere. No that's "Final Crusade", Transformers…Red vs Blue? The fuck is that doing here._ Ah here we are!" The teen finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a DVD disc case. He then handed said case to the closet person which happened to be Jaune.

"Reaping with Sorrow? The reason we're here is because of a DVD?" Jaune asked as he looked at the DVD case. The image was a man dressed in black, a shotgun and a sword in his hands, a white skull mask covering half of his face. The man had blond hair but the rest of his face couldn't be seen.

"Why should we watch this?" Lena asked as she examined the case.

"Cause this disc contains an alternate universe, probably one of the darkest I've ever visited and said universe concerns most of you." The teen explained, casually. Everyone reluctantly lowered their weapons, holstering them afterwards.

"So…would any of you like to watch said DVD or just go?" The teen asked. Everyone was silent before Yang popped a question.

"What if we want to leave?"

"Then you'll be lost for all eternity and never find your way home and only a few people know how to get you guys back home, inn this case, me." The teen stated as he moved to place the DVD into the DVD player. The group all looked at each other before they each choose a place to sit. Widowmaker and Sombra sat with Tracer, Mccree, Genji and Mercy though only a few were reluctant. The original five Overwatch members sat together and to the two other Talon operatives surprise, watched Reaper engage Ana and Reinhardt in small talk. Teams RWBY and JNPR sat together as they were still a bit nervous to sit together.

"All right this thing sill works!" The teen exclaimed before he found his own seat, pulled out a warm bowl of noodles and went to press play as to start the movie.

"Wait! What do we call you?" Sombra asked curiously. The teen scratched his chin before he stopped.

"Hollow." And with that, he pressed play.

 **Ch. 1. A shadow descends**

 **"Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" Jasper, the leader of team JZZY (Jazzy) said as he sprinted through the emerald forest.**

Hey it's Jasper." Ruby said as she smiled at the sight of one of the few supportive older students at Beacon.

"I wonder what he's running from?" Yang asked.

 **It was supposed to be a simple search and destroy mission. An outing no less since the school was close enough to the mission area. His team agreed not to do anything too strenuous since one of their teammates Zelda was hurt pretty badly in a training accident. They thought that this would be a good way to bond with each other and make their team stronger as a whole.**

"Even so, it's best to have someone with you just in case." Ana stated aloud and most of the Overwatch Agents agreed. They had all been in a few situations where they thought they were safe but ended up being ambushed.

 **That is until everything fell apart.**

Hollow paused the movie and handed Yang a pair of noise cancelling headphones and a piece of cloth.

"You'll want it, trust me." Hollow answered Yang's questioning stare before he un-paused the movie.

 **It started when Jasper's partner Zoe needing privacy to relieve herself as they were resting by the campfire they set up. The minutes past they began to grow worried that she may had encountered grim. There worries were dashed aside for a moment as they saw her silver hair intertwining itself in the shattered moonlight. They ran up to her relieved and asking profusely what took her so long until their relief morphed into terror.**

Yang realising where things were going quickly attempted to place the cloth over Ruby's eyes but it was too late.

 **Zoe's intestines were dressed all over the tree in front of her as if she was part of some messed up holiday decoration. She was propped up with her eyelids sliced off so she was forced to see what her insides looked like. She was gasping and chocking on her blood as tears flowed down her face. The expression of terror apparent to the others.**

Lena turned green before she vomited at the sight they all were presented with. The five Overwatch teammates frowned at the image before they glanced at Ruby who was shaking. Ana walked over to said teen and held Ruby in her arms, whispering soothing things into Ruby's ears. Yang glanced at Ana in thanks before they all returned to watching the movie.

 **Zelda screamed at this as her Partner Yarshan readied his great sword. Jasper immediately went to his partner and held her close. He was the medic of the team but he had no idea how to treat this. He saw her in a mix of chocking and sobbing as she reached up to his face, brushing his cheek with a bloody handprint as she went limp. Sorrow overwhelmed his entire being as he looked at the mutilated corpse that once was his partner. That sorrow mixed with rage as he pulled out his dual knives and joined the rest of his team. He told his team to sound off to make sure they were okay and he got a response from Zelda. He heard Yarshan about to say something until a deafening gunshot rang in all of their ears. Jasper and Zelda stumbled forward, trying to make the ringing in their ears stop. Jasper recovered first and looked behind him to see what the hell was that noise.**

 **He wished he didn't.**

Ana quickly covered Ruby's eyes with one hand and rubbed her back with the other in preparation of what was about to happen.

 **He saw Yarshan standing their dumbfounded and somewhat limp. Jasper then gasped at what really stuck out. And the fact was that the top half of his head was gone.**

This time most of the people vomited at the image that was presented. Ruby whimpered in fear though she calmed down thanks to Ana's soothing voice.

 **Yarshan's body collapsed as what was left of his head was spilling blood across the grass. Jasper was about to scream at this until he heard another gunshot go off a luckily, he dove out of the way. He looked toward the direction where the noise came from and because of the campfire dimly illuminating the man dawning nothing but black. His overcoat flapped gently as one of the two shotguns he was holding was smoking. His mask made of nothing but bone gazed at the terrified huntsman in training.**

"GABE!" Jack roared as he made a move to fire his rifle at his old friend and teammate. Reinhardt made a move to stop his friend while Mccree moved to stop his father figure before someone else intervened. The teen was glaring at the two rivals and former friends, Jack's rifle and Gabriel's shotgun in his hands.

"Sit. Down. Now!" Hollow ordered menacingly to the two men. Both did so though very reluctantly.

 **He growled just a bit and fired again. Jasper winced, bracing for the pain but it never came. He looked to see that his teammate Zelda used her semblance to make a barrier. They were about to sigh in relief until the shrouded man started unleashing a barrage of shells from his dual shotguns. Zelda was doing her best to keep the barrier standing.**

 **"Jasper! Get back to Beacon! Bring back up. Get help! Anyone!" she shouted**

 **over the booming gunshots.**

" _No…oh no._ " Blake whispered as she, like most people in the room, realised what Zelda was suggesting. Reinhardt closed his eyes and muttered a prayer, though not many noticed.

 **He was about to protest until he heard the barrier cracking under the fire. He knew that if he just stayed with her they would both end up like the rest of their team. All he did was nod and head straight to the dim lights that signaled as coincidently a beacon for any people that were lost in the emerald forest at night. He sprinted with a frantic expression and he nearly stopped when he heard the ear-piercing scream echo through the woods. Tears began to flow down his face as he picked up his pace. He knew his team was dead. They were all gone in the matter of seconds by that man.**

"Let us have some silence for team Jazzy." Pyrrha said and everyone agreed though Hollow knew they would change their minds about the team later.

 **Despite his fear and sorrow overflowing within him, he made it to Beacon. He was in the back of the campus but he made it. He let an exasperated laugh as he fell to his knees. He took in a big breath to let out a cry for help. It wasn't too late and faculty and students would surly hear him. He smiled as he did this because even if his team was gone.**

 **He would get help to avenge them. He was about to let out his cry for help until he heard that same gunshot go off behind him. It boomed throughout the school and Jasper could feel his left leg flare in agony.**

"Oh, god no…please no." Yang whispered before she moved closer to her sister as to comfort her.

 **He let out a bloodcurdling scream as he clutched his leg. He began gasping, trying to escape the pain but it kept coming. He then heard another gunshot that took his other leg. Another scream echoed through the school and Jasper began to use his hands to crawl away from the one who did this to him. He was thankful that he ended up in the school cemetery that resided in the back of Beacon for the students that died while attending. After what seemed like an eternity of crawling. He used the tombstones as cover as he was trying to buy time for the faculty and students to get to him. He looked up to the school to see movement and noises so he was pretty sure they were coming to help. He laughed a bit at this and continued his way through the cemetery.**

"Okay, he's going to make it!" Nora said as she tried to cheer up the mood in the room. She did so successfully, then it was broken.

 **"O.K. Just a few more feet. Then you ca- "he was cut off by a shotgun placed above his head. He slowly looked up with nothing but fear in his eyes as he saw that mask glaring at him. He then heard the monster he was staring at chuckle a bit and then a bright flash happened and then Jasper succumbed to darkness.**

 **The shrouded man with the skull mask lowered one of his dual shotguns and looked at his work in satisfaction. He looked around his surroundings to see that there was commotion going on in the school above him. He guessed he had a few minutes before people start to come out here and see his handiwork.**

"Oh god…"

"Jesus…"

'What has become of you Gabe?' Gabriel Reyes stared impassively at the screen though only Mccree could see the man's fists tighten in anger.

 **The man shrugged a bit and was about to head back into the forest until something caught his eye. One of the tombstones that was decorated with the student's gray matter. He holstered his shotguns in his cloak and smeared the victim's insides off the stone. He read the text and noticed the familiar double crescent insignia above it.**

The teams from Beacon gasped as they recognised said insignia.

"No…no it can't be true!" Ruby exclaimed in shock.

"Jaune? What…"

 **"Here lies Jaune Miles Arc. Beloved son, friend, and hero."**

 **The man's fist clenched tight and he growled at the words in front of him. His anger growing with every second he stared at that insignia. At the end of his patience, he let out a roar and pulled out his shotguns, obliterating the stone into dust. He kept firing until he was out of ammo and threw the guns aside. He manifested two more shotguns and let out another flurry at the spot where once stood the tombstone. He was about to continue until he saw in the corner of his eye the flickering of flashlights. His time was up and needed to get out of there. His body started to dissipate into a black mist and made his way back into the forest. As if he never existed in the first place.**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the screen before Pyrrha screamed in rage.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gabe immediately blocked the two fists that went for his face. Hollow simply watched as the two fought. Hollow watched for a few minutes before he sighed.

" **ENOUGH!** " He roared and everyone stared at him.

" **If you two don't stop fighting this very second I'll send you into the darkest regions of space just so you can rot!** " Hollow stated as he reached for his blades. The three continued to stare each other down, the rest watching with some concern.

 **And done. That was actually surprising how quickly I got that done. Any way I'm just going to state somethings before I start working on the next chapter. The reason why I have all these people from Overwatch and not just the three Talon members is because they all knew Gabriel on some level before he became Reaper. I may add in a few more characters from both universes later on but I'll see. Anyway guys go check out SparkyDapperDab19 I'll put the links in for his story and profile page. But for now, guys I am Hollow609…**

 **And I am!**

 **Signing out**

 **LUV YA!**

 **Profile: u/8287531/SparkyDapperDab19**

 **Story: s/12311196/1/Reaping-with-Sorrow**


	2. Episode 2: The morning after

**So yeah two chapters and so soon…it's kinda shocking for me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed last chapter and I hope Sparky enjoyed as well. Anyway, please enjoy chapter two of 'Reading "Reaping with Sorrow".**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, Overwatch or Reaping with Sorrow. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum, Overwatch is owned by Blizzard and "Reaping with Sorrow is owned by Sparky.**

Hollow stared at the two fighters who were know tied up and their weapons put away so they wouldn't fight. Hollow tapped his foot as the two continued to glare at each other.

"Now I'm going to sit you two away from each other just so you don't fight. Now I hear one argument from you two I'll duct tape your mouths shut, understand?" The two nodded before Hollow sat down.

"Good now let's continue from where we left off."

 **Chapter 2. Anguish of the breaking dawn**

"Are there going to be any chapters with happy titles?" Weiss asked. Hollow scratched his chin before he shook his head.

 **The morning glare broke through the blinds of Team RWBY's room as they woke up. Yawns could be heard throughout the room as they all stretched to get on with the activities of the day. Mostly encompassing the dull but necessary classes and the needed combat training. The leader of the four huntresses was the one to break the silence in the room.**

 **"Well another day. Let's get it over with." The rose said with a monotone voice as she grabbed her cloak and uniform. The other three only looked onto their leader with some concern as she walked to the shower with her toiletries. She had been like this since that day on their first mission as a team and it was becoming a problem. All she would do now according to her team and sister, is fight, eat, and sleep. It had been three months since she became like this and the rest all honestly had no idea what to do to fix it.**

Teams RWBY and JNPR turned their heads to ask a question but were stopped by Hollow's shake of the head.

"You'll find out later." He stated.

 **"Attention all Beacon students." The three of them looked up to hear the intercom installed into every room sound off. "Due to recent events, you will all meet in the auditorium. This is not a drill of any kind and we expect you all to come no later than nine, thank you." Confusion was amongst the huntresses and before one could speak out Ruby exited the shower ready for the day.**

"I'm guessing this is the morning after last chapter?" Lena asked and Hollow nodded.

 **"I'll meet you all there." Ruby said as she was walking out the door. The door shut behind her and the three looked at each other. They were all concerned about her wellbeing and before Yang could stand up Weiss spoke up.**

 **"You know why we did it and why this needs to be kept to ourselves." She reminded the brawler. Blake looked at the two and saw while one was being calm and collected, the other was starting to lose her patience.**

"Wait what?" Ruby asked as she looked at the rest of her team who were also confused. Sombra glanced at Hollow who was simply staring at the screen patiently.

 **"I didn't know it would cause my sister to be like that!" yang shouted back. her eyes were red with anger but mostly just frustration. "If I knew what we did turned Ruby into that I wouldn't have been a part of it in the first place!" Weiss was about to retort until Blake became the voice of reason.**

 **"Yang, even if we regret what happened we can't tell her. If this hadn't already broken her, the truth definitely will. I'm not saying what we did was justified. I admit I have some regrets." She got off her bed and walked to her partner. "But we can't let that regret overwhelm us. We just have to accept what occurred and try to be there for our leader and your sister." Yang became silent when she said that. Blake smiled at this because it meant Yang was processing and accepting her words. The faunus grabbed her uniform and began walking to the bathroom. "When I'm done, I'll go and find Ruby. I'll message you all when I do." They nodded at this and all went back to what they were doing.**

"Pause for a second." Jack requested. Hollow did so before he looked at the former commander.

"What did you girls do?" Jack asked Yang, Blake and Weiss who were just as confused as everyone else was, excluding Hollow. Before any more questions could be asked Hollow pressed play ignoring the annoyed glares being sent his way.

 **Beacon Auditorium:**

 **Weiss and Yang found the remainder of their team standing in the back of the hall that was now crowded with every student. This was a bit concerning to everyone due to the fact that they had never had to meet up like this. Worries about a big emergency was on everyone's minds as they waited for the reason why they were there in the first place. The commotion died down as they saw Headmaster Ozpin walk up to the podium. His expression on his face was emotionless as he adjusted his glasses. Goodwitch at his side looked a little worried on the other hand.**

"Ah they must be announcing what happened to that team." Genji muttered to himself.

 **"Students." He started with the same tone he would use in all of his speeches. "Last night an unfortunate event transpired. At around 9:30 team JZZY were found dead in the outskirts of the Emerald Forrest." Gasps and small murmuring could be heard as they learned the news of the team's demise.**

Teams RWBY and JNPR glared at Gabriel who ignored the glares. Despite the fact, he was a killer even he didn't just go and kill innocents and destroy graves. He wasn't a serial killer and he respected the dead. Gabe decided that when he got back to Talon he'd take up the therapy lessons Sombra suggested, even if she was just simply joking.

 **Ozpin then held up his hand to quiet down the students. "I cannot tell you all the details but I am able to tell you that this wasn't a grim attack or an accident. Someone is responsible for their deaths. I am informing you all of this because we have no leads on the assailant as of yet. In response to this tragic event, students are permitted to carry their weapons on them at all times when they are not on Beacon grounds and will be accompanied with a trained huntsman or huntress on missions no matter how minuscule it is. I will also remind you the regulation on weapons is not a privilege. You are NOT allowed to use them unless if there is a threat on your or your team's life. Am I understood?" he said and the audience nodded their heads at his regulations. "Last night was a truly tragic event. News has already gone out to the families and I hope this will all help you realize how precious life truly is. Classes will be cancelled for the week for the mourning. With that you are all dismissed." He then exited as fast as he came, leaving dumbfounded and concerned students.**

"I've never seen professor Ozpin this serious." Ren commented absentmindedly. The other students of Beacon agreed. Sure, they had seen Ozpin serious before but never this serious. Mccree frowned at the screen as he listened to the eight students talk amongst themselves.

 **Beacon Cafeteria:**

 **"Well that was a thing." Yang said trying to break the silence among her team. They were all quiet after what happened at the assembly. The entire school was after a bomb like that was dropped on them.**

 **"What worries me is that they were on a very simple mission." Weiss said earning the attention of the other teams. "I talked to Zelda sometimes during out grim studies class and she told me before they left that it was a simple search and destroy mission in outer parts of the Emerald forest. Basic grim training at most. Who or what could do that? I mean whoever did this, attacked students in a place where they could easily get help from people training to be HUNTSMEN." She said and saw the others in deep thought.**

 **"Either a really stupid person," Blake said, letting the heiress's words sink in. "or a professional. Judging that the whole team…. Is no longer with us, I'm assuming the latter." The others nodded at this.**

"Gabe was always good at that." Sombra whispered to Amelie who nodded in agreement before the two looked at their teammate, and though they would never admit it, close friend.

 **They were about to back to eating their lunch until the door to the mess hall burst open. The noise of the door breaking off its hinges caused everyone to look at the source of the noise. Surprisingly they all saw the support team NPR who all had very livid expressions on their faces. Even the stoic Ren had a subtle, but furious look.**

 **They all saw the leader of the team Pyrrha Nikos, scan the room with a sharp intensity. She looked over all of the students and her eyes widened a bit until they narrowed in almost a primal look. She and her team made their way to their intended target that was an unaware team CRDL. Before anyone could process what happened, Pyrrha yanked their leader by the back of his collar and slammed him into the ground. Cardin's team was about to react until Nora and Ren started to attack the other three. Ren had Russel pinned to the wall by his foot slowly crushing his windpipe and Nora was in the process of breaking Skye's and Dove's legs. What everyone was so shocked by wasn't the sudden act of violence, but the malicious intent that they all had. It looked as if they truly wanted to harm them and even go further.**

"HOLY SHIT GUYS! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Yang screeched in shock at Pyrrha, Nora and Ren's actions. She was about to go on but luckily Reinhardt place his gauntleted hand over her mouth and silence ensured.

"Little girl, let zhem digest zhis information. Zhey are also trying to digest zhis." Reinhardt stated softly.

 **"What the hell Nikos!" Cardin shouted. His only response was a straight punch to the face.**

 **"You just can't get enough can't you?! You make him the black sheep of this school and he's now gone! So, you go on and desecrate his GRAVE?!" Pyrrha shrieked. The students watching this unfold go wide eyed at her claim. They all knew who she was talking about and slightly hung their heads at remembering him. Yang saw her sister immediately stand up from her seat, seeing the same look dawning on her face. Before any of her teammates could react, their leader used her semblance to get to her sister team. She appeared behind the champion and looked down at the bruised bully.**

 **"Explain." She said. Her voice was monotone like before but was now dripping with venom. Cardin had a look of confusion written all over his face as he looked at the two women that would probably put him in the infirmary very soon.**

"Pyrrha…what the fuck?!" Yang asked after she had freed herself from Reinhardt's grasp. Everyone stared at Pyrrha and a few at Ruby.

 **"What the hell are you talking about! I haven't even to been to his grave! I don't even know what you're accusing me of!" He shouted in protest only to have the champion slam something very hard in his face. He recoiled and yelped in pain. He then looked up to see her holding a piece of granite that had the engraving of the Arc symbol.**

 **"THIS is what we find this morning when we went to visit his grave!" Pyrrha hissed at Cardin, pointing at the chunk of rock. Ruby went wide eyed at this and immediately grabbed at Cardin's hair. He screamed in pain as her nails dug into his scalp.**

"Wait so Cardin murdered Jaune?!" Nora exclaimed in shock. The two teams growled as they promised revenge on Cardin when they returned to Beacon. Sombra frowned as she analysed Cardin's expression with curiosity before she brought out her phone and got to work.

 **"Let go! Please I honestly had no idea that happened!" he said. Tears were leaking down his face due to the pain flaring all over his head.**

 **"How can we believe you?! After everything you did to him?! You honestly think we wouldn't suspect you for doing this?!" Pyrrha yelled back. she reeled her fist back to give the bully another punch until a loud slamming noise echoed over all the students. They all turned to see professor Ozpin standing at the entrance. His cane puncturing the hardwood floor.**

 **"That is ENOUGH." His volume rose with his last word and it made the students shudder. "You four will all report to my office immediately. Just be lucky Ms. Goodwitch isn't the one here at the moment." Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren went to follow the headmaster until they noticed that Ruby still hadn't let go of Cardin.**

'Thank god he made it.' Genji thought. Even though Genji didn't know Ozpin well enough he knew that things would've escalated if he didn't arrive. Others seemed to agree though they didn't voice it.

 **Ozpin noticed this too and calmly made his way to her. He was inches away now and about to put his hand on her shoulder.**

 **"What did he ever do to you Cardin?" Ruby wispered just loud enough for the headmaster and Cardin to hear her words. Cardin gained a fearful look until Ozpin placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see him with his same neutral expression.**

 **"Let's go Miss Rose." He said. She let out a small sigh at this and closed her eyes for a second. She wiped away some tears and nodded her head. She joined the others and headed out of the mess hall with the headmaster behind them. Ozpin then looked out into the crowd and spotted the area where the confrontation took place. He pinched the bridge of his nose and lightly shook his head before leaving the mess hall of now emotionally exhausted students.**

"So…that happened." Lena quietly voiced to Angela, Mccree and Genji who all nodded.

"Reinhardt get ready to hold them back. I know this Cardin boy isn't here but just be ready to hold them back." Jack whispered to his armoured friend who nodded in agreement.

 **"I'll wait for her." Yang said standing up from her bench. "Despite what we did, she needs me. She was like this when she lost her mom and I need to there for her again. I'll meet you two back at the room." she gave them a wink and headed in the direction her sister went. Weiss simply looked down at her food and silently squeezed her fork almost enough for her nails to draw blood. She obviously wasn't mad at Yang, but was mad at how badly her friends and partner were in shambles.**

 **She didn't expect what they did to impact them this much.**

"I wonder what they did? What do you think araña?" Sombra asked Amelie.

"I don't really care. This is a waste of my time." The sniper replied before she began muttering curses in French. Sombra rolled her eyes at her teammates childishness.

 **Ozpin's office:**

 **"Now please explain to me why you outright attacked students just now?" Ozpin asked as he propped his elbows on his desk, looking at the four in front of him. He saw Nora about to say something until Pyrrha walked up to the headmaster and placed the bloody piece of stone on his desk. He sighed as he gazed at the two crescents that were now laced with Cardin's blood.**

 **"And you suspect the perpetrator would be Mr. Winchester and his team?" he asked and all Pyrrha did was nod. He nodded in return and leaned back a bit in his chair. "I understand things have not been well for you four as of late." There small gestures of discomfort only proved his claim true. "But in these situations, we need to think rationally about events like this. Did it occur to you that one of the four students that were murdered were in the cemetery when they met their unfortunate demise?" He then brought up a video on his scroll to show the confused students in front of him.**

Ruby covered her eyes as she shivered in fear. Ana held the girl tightly in her arms as she whispered soothing things to the girl to keep her calm. Everyone glanced at Ruby with worry in their eyes.

 **"I won't show you the more disturbing parts, but this was caught on our school surveillance system last night." The four of them looked closer at the screen to see the back of a man standing over what seemed to be a corpse. They couldn't see the state of the person due to the man blocking him from the camera. The man was dawning a hood and the back of his cloak seemed to have a design of some skull. They became confused at the video due to him not doing anything but stand there. Out of nowhere the man pulled out two giant shotguns and obliterated a tombstone in the cemetery. They saw this go for a full minute until he turned into ashes and disappeared.**

"Why'd you do it Gabe? Why?" Angela asked Gabe who didn't answer and simply moved his body as to become more comfortable in his bonds.

 **Ozpin then shut off the video to see the four students, dawning looks of regret and some confusion on their faces. "As you can see that the ones you all attacked weren't responsible. But due to these troubling times for us all, I will let you all go with a warning. Be very grateful that Miss Goodwitch had decided to take the day off or this would have ended with a worse punishment. You are all dismissed." Ruby and NPR all filed out of his room and he began to sip some of his coffee until he received a message on his scroll. He saw it was from his deputy headmistress and he smirked a bit. He sent her off today to see if she could find some information in Vale about a suspicion he had. There were few things the headmaster would never forget, and those weapons the murderer used were one of the few.**

 **He looked at the message and his smirk morphed into a frown at the message. He immediately got out of his seat and headed to the elevator, but not before grabbing his cane, gripping it tight. As he made it down the elevator, Ozpin looked at the message one last time.**

 **'Head to these coordinates. There is someone you should meet.'**

'I wonder who he's going to meet?" Blake asked aloud though no one gave an answer. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone digested the information the episode had given them.

"Alright we'll take a quick break so you can all go to the bathroom and get some snacks. Sound good?" Hollow asked and everyone nodded I agreement before they walked out of the room and through a door that had just appeared. Once they had all appeared Hollow sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

" **Alright guys before we go I'm just going to say thank you to all those who favorited, followed or reviewed chapter one it's great motivation. By the way SunwukongMogar and supergifford yeah I'm kinda excited and nervous o find out those three's reactions to what they've done. Anyway guys thanks for reading or watching. I am Hollow609 and I am…signing out…PEACE!** "


	3. Episode 3, Part 1: It begins

**Chapter 3. If this hasn't been uploaded within 24 hours of last chapter then I'm probably procrastinating because I may have a life. Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: It isn't going to change from last time so I can't be bothered putting it here. P.s. if you don't know who owns these things then you've been living under a rock.**

"Okay now do you two promise to not fight?" Hollow asked Gabe and Pyrrha as he kept his hands on his blades. The two nodded and Hollow raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The bonds loosened and the two warriors quickly moved to their sides of the room. Hollow sighed as he was glad to avoid another fight. He then quickly made sure everyone had snacks and drinks before he began the next episode.

 **Chapter 3. Death walks among the living**

 **"Sis! You okay?" Yang asked as she ran up to the group that came out of the elevator. She noticed they had a mixture of anger and confusion on their faces. She was about to ask what happened until Nora beat her to it.**

 **"WHY DID HE DO THAT?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she screamed with frustrated fury. This caused other students and school faculty to stare at them all but Nora didn't care. Yang was confused at this and looked to her sister for answers.**

Jaune, who had mostly been silent throughout the last two episodes, looked at his team with a worried expression. He was a bit sad he was dead but he was even more so worried about his team. He was also worried about Ruby, the first friend he had made at Beacon. Jaune placed a hand n Ruby's shoulder and squeeze it encouragingly.

 **"Long story short the one that killed team JZZY also destroyed his tombstone." Ruby replied with her cold tone. The others could understand the reason for her stoic but cold personality when she told them this. They all had a different way of processing the loss of the one they cared for. While Nora and surprisingly Pyrrha held more fury in their grief, Ruby and Ren bottled it up and instead became much quieter and distant from others they didn't fully know.**

 **Yang's eyes widened a bit at the news she just heard and just like her friends in front of her, she began to wonder why a person would do that. especially a murderer. But unlike them she didn't think too hard on it. She simply shrugged at this news and faced her sister and the others. "Hey guys do you mind if I talk to Rubes for a bit. There is something I need to talk to her about." She said with her cheerful attitude but laced with an undertone of seriousness, implying that the issue would be somewhat personal. Team NPR simply nodded and headed off, possibly to their room.**

 **"Okay Yang." Ruby asked as she quirked an eyebrow. "What's this about?"**

"Yeah Yang, what's this about?" Ruby asked her sister who shrugged. Yang was just as confused as Ruby was.

 **Team NPR's dorm:**

 **"You're going to do what?" Ren said a slightly baffled look at his leader who was readying her shield over her shoulder. Nora was with her partner with more of a skeptical look.**

 **"I said I'm going to find him." She replied, not even looking at the two. She checked her dust rounds and loaded a clip into Milo and hoisted it over her other shoulder. The two just stared on and looked at their leader. Trying to process what she just said to them.**

"Um…Pyrrha was it?" Lena asked the redheaded warrior who nodded, "Not to shoot you down luv, but if this is Gabe you're hunting then you're basically going down a suicide mission."

"Would you do the same in my position." Pyrrha asked rhetorically before she shifted her attention back to screen. Lena sighed as she mentally agreed.

 **"May I ask how? You heard Ozpin. They don't have any leads on this guy and even if you find him, then what? We know what happened when four students went up against him." Ren was a little surprised that Nora was the one saying this and this made Pyrrha stop in her tracks and glare at the bomber.**

 **"And what do you suggest we do?" Pyrrha replied with some ferocity. "Just sit here and wait for more people to die? Like that?" she gestured out to the emerald forest along the horizon to emphasized her point.**

"Ren the bunkers." Jaune said to his friend.

"It's what we made them for." Ren replied only for the two to laugh as their partners punched them in the arm. Most of the people in the room laughed as they needed a joke to liven their spirits.

 **Nora was about to retort until Ren stepped forward.**

"All unit's crisis has been adverted, I repeat the crisis has been." Ruby stated, pretending she was talking into a radio before she ducked under a joking swing from Pyrrha. Ana rolled her eyes in amusement as she looked at the girl that reminded her about a young Farreha.

 **"Pyrrha. I understand that you want to stop this man and not because of his murders. But think back to the mess hall. We attacked students on speculation alone. You honestly think the authorities will tolerate that same approach in Vale? Not to mention that your actions will carry more attention due to your fame." He told her. She then looked at him and he noticed she was processing everything he said. He let out a sigh and walked over to the champion and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I miss him too Pyrrha. We all do. So, if you're going to look for this man, then we're coming with. It's what he would have told you if he was here." She went a little wide eyed at his statement due to none of them bringing him up. This was the first time he was mentioned in a conversation between the three of them since everything fell apart. She looked at him and noticed that even he looked a little deflated at mentioning him, but she respected him for being the first to bring him up.**

"And this is why Ren you are the negotiator of the team." JNP stated to their teammate who groaned in agreement.

 **"Besides." He said as he went to their front door. "It seems we have some volunteers that want to join us." He opened it up to see surprisingly only Blake and Weiss fall through. All of them expected at least Yang to be there with them.**

Silence was held in the room for a few minutes before Hollow turned his head towards team RWBY.

"Why does it seem like you guys are always listening at doors during emotional moments." He asked rhetorically before he returned his attention to the screen as to avoid the team's glares.

 **"We saw you all come back to the room kind of angry and started to hear some arguing." Blake said as she got up off the ground. "We heard everything and want to help." She added and Weiss got up by her side.**

 **"I mean it's obvious you're going to need more help if you want to find this man." The heiress said with a huff. "Besides you've all helped us out before so think of this as returning the favor." Pyrrha smiled at the two but then had a puzzled look.**

 **"What about the rest of your team? I'm sure Yang would want to be in on this." She asked and Blake shrugged a bit.**

 **"I'll send her a message in a bit telling her what were up to." The faunus replied. "Anyways where do you all plan on going?" The support team looked at each other with stumped looks and Blake let out a small sigh. honestly despite being a faker, their leader was the one with something resembling a plan when they needed one. "How about we split up? Ren and Nora can try to get info off the streets of Vale while Weiss and Pyrrha see if you all can find some information at the CCT tower?" she suggested and everyone gave her a suspicious look.**

 **"And what about you?" Nora questioned somewhat dramatically, Blake was convinced that she was about to pull out a fake mustache and start a mock interrogation. Blake simply nodded at this and looked at the four.**

"Nora no." Hollow stated firmly as he noticed Nora reach for said moustache.

"B-b-but."

"There is a time and a place Nora Valkyrie and currently this isn't said time and place. Besides," Everyone turned towards Hollow who pulled out his own fake moustache, "You need a partner first my dear Watson." Ren groaned loudly as the two jokingly laughed at his expense.

 **"I found out from a source of mine, there is a White Fang recruitment meeting later tonight in the warehouse district. This guy made himself infamous over the media and unfortunately the White Fang treat anyone like that as an enemy to their cause for some reason." She said and saw them about to protest, until she put her hand up in defense. "None of you are or could pass to be faunus in the amount of time we have, Pyrrha is too famous to blend in with the crowd, Weiss is a definite no due to her family name, Ren can't go anywhere without Nora following, and Nora is too…. Nora. No offense." She told them who all realized that what she said was right.**

"What does that mean?" Genji asked Blake who quickly pulled up a video of the food fight at the school's cafeteria on her Scroll.

 ** _A few minutes later_**

"Zhat." Reinhardt stated.

"Was." Mccree continued.

"The most epic." Sombra followed.

"Food fight, ever." Genji agreed.

"Of all time." Lena finished. Hollow stifled a chuckle before he returned his attention to the screen.

 **"None taken!" the bomber replied "But if something happens you call us. No matter what. You got that?" Blake was surprised by the sudden change of bubbly to concerned in the matter of seconds. Blake simply nodded and the rest of them followed suit.**

 **"Alright we'll all meet back here in four hours or if someone finds anything. Sound good?" Pyrrha asked and they all nodded at this and decided to head off, but not before Blake could send a message to Yang saying what was happening.**

"I can't help but feel like this plan is going to go to shit." Yang stated before she received a sharp whack above her ear.

"Language." Ana stated as she motioned to Ruby who was staring at her sister in shock.

"It's going to go to shit." Nora stage whispered to Hollow who stifled a chuckle along with Jaune.

 **With Ruby and Yang:**

 **Yang was sitting on the edge of the lecture desk in a classroom that she dragged her sister to. As much as she thought what she did was right back then, she needed to try and help her sister no matter what.**

 **"So why are we here?" Ruby asked as she was somewhat pacing in front of her blonde sister and Yang took a small breath and looked at her.**

 **"Ruby we need to talk about why you're like this?" she replied and Ruby stopped for a moment and looked at Yang with an annoyed look. "I know this isn't easy. It isn't easy to deal with something like this. I know it's only been three months but Ruby, this is unhealthy. All you have been doing is eating, sleeping, and fighting. Your grades are slipping and the only reason Goodwitch hasn't gone off on you is because you've been through this befo-"She was cut off as Ruby stopped her with a cold glare.**

'Note to self, never, ever, piss off Ruby.' Were the collective thoughts of most of the people in the room as they all looked at said girl who was happily munching on a cookie.

 **"You're right Yang." The same voice she used on Cardin was back and Yang would be lying if she said she didn't shudder from it. "I have been through this before. I had to wake up one morning expecting everything to be fine the way it was before only to have it ripped from me twice now. Mom was the first… and now him." She said as she turned away from Yang. The brawler could see that this was really affecting her. Summer was her mom too, but Ruby had more of a stronger bond with her. Just like she did with her dad.**

Hollow paused the video before he moved over to the young teen and hugged her. Ruby, who was on the verge of tears, melted into the older teens embrace. Teams RWBY and JNPR followed while the agents of Talon and Overwatch watched, each smiling, excluding Amelie and Gabe. Silence was held for a few minutes before the two teams and Hollow let go.

" _Thanks, everyone._ " Ruby muttered.

 **"I can't even say his name Yang." Ruby said as she started to quiver, trying to stifle some sobs. "I can't even hear his name without breaking down. When you left me on the first day at Beacon he was there for me. He had been my first friend here. He even started to slowly fill that hole that formed when Mom died." Yang could hear her tears dripping onto the floor and her saw that Ruby's quivering become more intense.**

"Are you telling me you left your sister, who is two years younger than you, alone, when she clearly needed help?" Ana asked Yang who slowly nodded. It was then Ana grabbed the back of Yang's jacket and dragged her out of the room. Everyone watched with amusement as Ana dragged Yang into a room that was labelled, writing room. Hollow paused the video before he looked at the door they had gone through.

"Please tell me that wasn't the door I think it was." Hollow stated before he heard Yang asking questions and quickly leapt out of his seat and literally teleported to said door.

"YANG DON'T TOUCH MY WORK!" He roared as he barged into the room. Everyone listened to the yells from the room until the door burst open and Ana left smiling. The door closed again and more shouting incurred before the door opened again and both Hollow and Yang stepped out.

"Now don't touch my shit." He stated before he sat back down ignoring the blush he felt on his face. Yang also sat down and ignored everyone's stares.

 **Her mom instincts came over her and wrapped her sister a hug. She then heard her bawling uncontrollably as her grip tightened on yang's clothes. Yang simply cooed her and slowly stroked her sister's hair, doing her best to calm her down just a bit.**

"Aw you do care." Angela said teasingly and Yang groaned.

"Who knew had Yang had this kind of side?" Weiss asked Blake who shrugged.

 **"Ruby, I know this won't be easy." Yang started. She then let out a hefty sigh and tilted Ruby's chin up so that she was looking at her. "But he wouldn't want to see you like this. He always admired how you were always so strong despite the pain you've went through. He wouldn't want to see you like this. I'm not saying to change on a dime though. This will take time, but even the smallest of steps are progress in grieving." She finished and noticed Ruby wiped away her tears and nodded. She smiled at this and helped her sister off the ground. Knowing that the worst of the talk was over she dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out her scroll and saw a message from Blake. She read the contents and a smile came across her face. "I know what will make you feel better Rubes." She said with a wink and gestured to follow her. Ruby smiled a bit and followed her lead.**

"A good speech young one!" Reinhardt stated to Yang who scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. Just as the scene began change the Tv shut down as did the power in the room.

"Um...Hollow?" Lena asked the teen who was cursing.

"I'll be back. I've just got to talk to a brat with a watch about using his fucking abilities else where." Hollow explained as he walked through a door, slamming it shut behind him. Everyone watched him go in confusion before they all decided to go grab more snacks and drinks for when the power came back on.


	4. Episode 3, Part 2: The plot thickens

Everyone looked up as the lights in the room came back on. They looked over at the sound of a door opening up and saw Hollow walk inside and a ten year old kid in a black and white shirt being dragged away.

"Not a word." Hollow muttered as he sat back down in his chair. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged before they returned their attention back to the tv which was now thankfully working.

 **With Ozpin, undisclosed location:**

 **Ozpin looked up from his scroll to observe the destination that he was given by Goodwitch. A house on the outskirts of Vale. The paint was nonexistent and rotting was an obvious find all over the house. Mold and other fungi were slowly seeping through the floorboards with each step the headmaster made as he walked into the house while smoke and alcohol polluted the air with an extra layer of dust. Ozpin simply made his way to the living room of the house and saw his assistant headmistress with a man sitting in one of the chairs. The lighting in the room was just perfect enough to shroud his face. He looked back at his assistant and noticed the concerned look and he simply nodded, instructing her that he wanted to be left alone with this unknown source. She nodded and followed his instructions by quickly making her way out of the suffocating house. He heard the door creak and slam shut behind her and Ozpin made his way over to the man and sat across from him. Silence filled the room and tension soon became noticeable between the two men until the shadowed figure leaned a bit forward.**

 **"What do you want Ozpin?" he said in a gruff noise. Clearly displeased that the headmaster was in his home. Ozpin simply showed him a photo that was enhanced to show only two shotguns.**

"Who the hell is your headmaster showing those to?" Jack asked the eight students who shrugged. They were all just as confused as he was.

 **"You and I both know you are the only ones who use any weapons relatable to this old friend. So please explain to me why these were used to kill a team of my students?" he said and the man grabbed the photo and gave it a closer inspection. Ozpin saw that the man was now chuckling at this. The shrouded man then got up and headed to a nearby file cabinet cloaked in dust and walked back all while still chuckling.**

 **"So, the kid finally got started. Bout damn time." The man muttered and Ozpin quirked an eyebrow at this as he saw the man sit back down.**

"Wait what? Kid?" Torbjorn asked in confusion.

"So…Gabe's not the killer?" Angela stated in shock. Unfortunately, that left one collective thought in everyone's mind. If it wasn't Gabe dressed as Reaper, who was?

 **"Are you implying that you were involved in the death of these innocent students?" Ozpin asked with a hint of anger. The stranger simply laughed a little louder at this and tossed a file at the headmaster.**

 **"All I did was give the kid tools and training. That was all. Everything else he did was on him. And I have to say Ozzy." The man said as he leaned forward. The light showing a scarred and beat up man, dawning his signature beanie despite the warm weather. His crooked smile showed through the darkness. "You really need to learn to more thorough background checks on your students." He then gestured for the headmaster to open the file. The headmaster complied and opened it up to see some things he wished he foresaw. The stranger simply retracted his smile back to a smirk and got back up to poor himself some liquor.**

"Wonder what's in the file." Nora asked aloud.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Mccree stated as he glanced at his old mentor.

 **"Jasper Underly." The stranger said causing Ozpin to look up. "Convicted of buying Faunus off an underground trafficking network to help out his family estate and other sick pleasures." Ozpin immediately scanned through the file on the student and saw on the records in his hands that his claim was true.**

"Wait…WHAT!" The students yelled. Everyone was shocked at this titbit of information excluding Hollow.

 **"Yarshan Argene." The stranger continued. "Brought in on multiple accounts of sexual assault on faunus and human alike. I was impressed by the amount of restraining orders he racked up over the years." Ozpin flipped the pages to Yarshan's section to see the list of people that had filed against him.**

"What the fuck…" Blake muttered.

"How did Ozpin let this get passed him?" Weiss asked her friend but they were at a loss for words.

 **"Zoe Decaunt. Family of info brokers and was known in Vaccuo for her unique methods of extorting information." Pictures showed of a room that were decorated in what seemed to be Zoe's handiwork.**

At this point no one spoke, to shocked to even speak though the sounds of vomiting into buckets could be heard.

 **"And lastly Zelda Beltz" the man downed his glass of whiskey before going on. "Arrested on multiple accounts of battery against faunus and humans, not to mention crazy anger issues." Ozpin simply put the document down. Internally he was baffled that he let all of this information slip by him. He had met all of these students before and none had any hints of showing the same intentions that the file showed. Updates on background checks were on his list of top priorities now.**

"I'm going to guess money," Sombra stated before she noticed everyone looking at her, "Well it's not uncommon for rich families to bribe people in letting this kind of information not be seen by the principal. That may've happened in this case." No one noticed Jaune innocently whistling silently in the background as he recalled his fake transcripts. Jaune knew it wasn't as bad as bribing but it was still illegal.

 **He was brought back to reality when he saw the man sit back down with another glass of whiskey. "That's the tip of the iceberg Ozzy. You think this is over? A one-time tragedy? The kid is probably about to go on a massacre as we speak." Ozpin tensed at this and the man leaned forward, seeing the slight fear in the headmaster. "Honestly, I have no idea how he became who he was, or why he's doing this. I do know one thing. Everyone is fair game. Huntsmen, criminals, white fang, even civilians. He's here to watch us burn and he's the one holding the kerosene and lighter. I saw it in his eyes Oz. When I found him, his eyes weren't even the eyes of a broken man. They were the eyes of someone who's been shattered." The man smirked and Ozpin noticed that the man was reaching for something behind him, only to see a handgun in the stranger's hands.**

"Are we going to see professor Ozpin fight?!" Ruby asked eagerly.

"I hope so." Pyrrha commented, also eager to see what their headmaster would do. Amelie, who had been silent throughout most of the episodes, because of her muttering death threats in French towards someone ***** cough ****** cough ***** Hollow.

 **Ozpin gripped his cane tight and looked at the man who let out a sharp laugh. "I ain't gonna be here to see it. Shame. Anyways." The man put the gun to his own temple and gave another crooked smile to the headmaster. "Reap what you sow Ozzy. Reap what you sow." Ozpin got up and reached out to the man.**

 **"GABRIE- "*BLAM!* the deafening noise of a gunshot rang through the headmaster's ears as he was sprayed with a little of the man's cranium.**

"Wait a minute…Gabe?!" Jack asked in shock as he looked at the familiar man on the screen then his friend. Though he had yet to remove the mask, Jack knew his friend was somewhat angry on the inside.

 **Ozpin looked to see his old friend slumped in his chair. The gun still loosely in his grasp and that smile still on his face. Ozpin simply starred at the crumpled form of the man until Goodwitch slammed the door open and her riding crop at the ready. She gasped when she saw the body in front of Ozpin and the headmaster let out a breath he had been holding. He then picked up the blood splattered documents and brushed off the blood that was on his face. He then walked up to Glynda who was still shocked at the scene. "Take the file cabinet. When we get to Beacon, I want the whole school in lockdown." He told her with a static tone as he passed her. She nodded at this and took one ore look at the man that had just shot himself. She pushed back the urge to gag and used her semblance to carry the rest of the files with her. As she exited the house, she saw Ozpin standing there with his back to her. She noticed that his hands were gripped tight around both his cane and the documents he was carrying.**

 **Whatever happened, she knew it couldn't be good if it shook Ozpin to his core.**

"Jesus Christ." Torbjorn muttered in shock. Everyone looked towards Gabe who ignored them all. Hollow frowned as he remembered what was about to happen next.

 **Warehouse district of Vale:**

 **Blake was currently among the new recruits going through one of their traditional orientations into the White Fang. She was confident that no one would notice her due to her being a separate branch. While she did operate in the outskirts of the kingdom, information and whereabouts of certain individuals were slow to come by so she was confident that she wouldn't stand out.**

"Maybe makeup would've helped." Lena suggested but Blake shook her head.

"Most makeups have a certain smell and most Faunus don't bother with it as the smell can get a bit annoying because of our senses." Lena nodded in understanding before their attention returned to the screen.

 **Confusion overtook her though as she looked at the front podium to see none other than Roman Torchwick giving an egotistical speech to the faunus. She started to lose interest in his speech due to something catching her eye. There was some commotion going on in the top balcony that watched over the crowd of White Fang. She saw something that looked like black mist flood the top area and a scream broke through Roman's speech. Everyone looked up only hear a gunshot go off and everything going dark. Apparently, the fuse box was destroyed. Weather it was intended or not, it didn't matter due to all the faunus having night vision. Blake was trying to scan the room through the panic to see what was happening. She swore she heard Roman yell out over the confusion but she once again droned it out to a bigger threat. She saw that same black mist descend into the crowd and take the form of a man.**

" _Oh…fuck._ " Sombra muttered as she realised what was about to happen.

 **From what she was told by Pyrrha, he fit the description. Cloaked in black with a hood and a skull mask. For a moment though she felt his eyes on her and saw nothing but red. She was rarely scared even at some of the most dangerous grim and was almost fearless against any military, but just one look from this man made every fiber of her being scream at her to run. To run far away and don't look back, but her feet refused to move. She needed to leave now. Needed to call her friends and get help but for the life of her she just couldn't move.**

"Oh…fuck." Lena stated out loud.

 **"Heheheheheheheh." she was snapped out of her dazed state by a deep raspy chuckle. She noticed him looking down at the floor and everyone seemed to go silent at this. Some almost were about to just leave or shrug it off as if it was a test of some sort devised by the White Fang.**

 **That was when all hell broke loose.**

 **A black mist exploded and engulfed the room. Infiltrating and disorienting everyone's sense of surroundings. Deafening shot gun blasts rang out at almost inhuman speeds, ripping the limbs and flesh off of anyone who was in the wrong place. Screams could be heard as more gunshots engulfed their cries for help. All to be followed by their bodies falling to the floor in mangled poses.**

 **Blake was caught in a large group of recruits that all decided to leave through the front entrance, only to find out that the entrance was sealed shut. She then could feel bodies collapsing around her and the screams to cause a strain on her enhanced hearing. Instinctively she hit the deck and used the corpses as cover from the devastating blasts. As the slaughter continued as well as the screams, she peeked through one of the corpses to see the man swirling with the smoke, firing his weapons in random directions which were all hitting something or someone. What really shook her though was that she started to hear the man laughing much louder.**

 **"HeheheheHAHAHAHAH! DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU FUCKING ANIMALS DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Blake squeezed her eyes shut trying to shut out that image in her head of him brutally murdering them all.**

" _Jesus Christ…He learned how to do Gabe's Death Blossom._ " Sombra muttered in shock. Most people stared at the screen in horror at the death that was being caused. No one noticed Gabe's hands clench in anger at what he was seeing.

 **After what seemed to be an eternity for Blake, the gunfire finally stopped along with his demented laughter. He heard him breathing deeply and finally looked up through the bodies to see him just standing there looking at his work. He took one more deep breath and looked behind him. It appeared that Roman hid behind whatever he was about to present before he was interrupted and the hooded monster noticed this. He slowly made his way to the quivering arms dealer and yanked at his hair. Blake could hear Roman shouting in protest along with sounds of struggle.**

 **"Shshsh." Blake looked to see that the masked man was now at Roman's eye level and put a finger over his lips. "Don't worry. Unlike the others, I actually need you alive. Y'see Roman, I have big plans that are in need of your connections. You and I are taking a little trip to the southeast." And with that the man yanked Roman by the hair and disappeared into the night.**

'What kind of monster would do this?' Blake thought in fear as her body shuddered.

 **Blake simply laid there for another ten minutes before even thinking of moving from her spot. What just happened was a complete massacre. Hundreds of people gone in an instant. She had no idea how to process all those lives just gone in a terrifying bloodbath. Tears streamed down her face as she listened for anyone to make any noise. She needed to hear something. Something that would ensure she wasn't the only one to live through this nightmare.**

 **She nearly jumped out of her skin when her scroll vibrated and saw that it was a call from her partner. Her hands shacked uncontrollably as she pressed the answer key.**

 **"Blake? It's Yang" she heard her blonde partner over the phone. "Ruby and I are going around Vale now and helping you guys out. Where are you? We should at least meet up." Blake tried to respond. Tried to say anything. To tell Yang that she was okay. Instead she began to bawl uncontrollably. Sobs and cries of absolute anguish could be heard through the scroll.**

 **"Blake?! Are you okay?! Wait I think I can hear you! Stay where you are! We'll be right there!" Yang shouted through the scroll and hung up. Blake didn't care at the moment due to the fact that she just witnessed what this person could truly do. How much damage and death he could create.**

 **How he was a whole new level of the word 'Monster'.**

Silence was held as the people in the room let the information sink in. Then came the screams of fear, the shouts of shock and anger and the comforting. Blake was the worst, shaking in fear and horror of what she had just seen. Ana, seeing the girls fear went over to her and began to comfort her like she had done with Ruby earlier. Hollow let this continue for a few more minutes before he spoke up.

"I think it's best if you all had a nap. These first few episodes have been horrifying so I think you need a good night's sleep and rest. That sound good?" Hollow asked and most of the people nodded in agreement. Hollow watched them go before he made sure he was the last one in the room before he looked towards the screen.  
"Sparky…are you sure this is a good idea?" Hollow asked another person who appeared on the screen also known as Sparky, creator of "Reaping with Sorrow". While Hollow wore standard civilian clothing, Sparky was more fancily dressed. Sparky wore a suit and tie with a top hat to cover his head. On his tie was a lightning design.

"We won't know till we try. Look Hollow, I don't like this as much as you do but it has got to happen. Anyway, I gotta go, talk later." Sparky said before he ended the chat. Hollow groaned as he sank into his seat, his mind a whirl. Finally, he turned his head towards the watchers.

"Anyway, guy's thanks for reading this chapter. Now I may or may not wait a day before posting the next chapter as I am allowed to have a life. Now then guys I hope you enjoy and this is Hollow609, signing out. Now then I'MGONNAGOBEFOREANYONEREALISESI'MGONE. OKAYGOODBYE!"


	5. Episode 4: Oh boy

Hollow looked up from his laptop then waved at the watchers.

" **Now I know the last chapter hadn't come out for a while but that was because I couldn't submit a story document if it was 5000 words on over. So…yeah pain in the ass. Anyway I found a solution and I hope-** " The sound of voices from behind one of the rooms alerted Hollow who turned around in shock.

" **Shit I got to go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and all franchises are owned by their respective owner!** " And with that Hollow booked it to his seat and got comfortable before the door opened exposing teams RWBY and JNPR listening to Ana and Reinhardt tell them stories.

"And zhen I roared 'HAMMER DOWN' and sent zhe enemies flying!" Ana chuckled at her friend's tale as she sat down. They all waited patiently until the door opened showing everyone else walking in and surprisingly Gabe not wearing his mask. No one asked why this was as the former Blackwatch Commander sat down and just grunted. Hollow picked up the remote and pressed play before munching loudly on some popcorn.

" **SHHHH!** "

 **Chapter Four. A recovery, discovery, and a solution?**

 **Roman was thrashing around for what seemed to be hours as he tried to break free of the man's grasp. But every time he got close of prying his grip, that annoying smoke came back to restrict him once more. He noticed the man was starting to become annoyed at this and was then thrown a few feet in front of him. The arms dealer noticed they were right outside the kingdom borders due to the deserted ruins that surrounded both of them. Roman then saw the man in front of him holding a shotgun in one hand and Melodic Cudgel in the other.**

 **"Okay Mr. Dark and Brooding," Roman said as he got up off the ground and brushed the dust off his white coat. "Mind telling me why you massacred a bunch of animals and took me out to the sticks?" despite the smart-ass attitude he was speaking with, he was actually terrified of what this man could do to him.**

" **Break his legs, break his legs, break his legs, break his legs!** " Nora chanted loudly.

"NORA!" Ren glared at Reinhardt who was sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Ren groaned as he now regretted letting Nora listen to Reinhardt's stories. It seemed Ana was agreeing with him.

"Sorry."

 **He was answered with only a gunshot to one of his legs. The echo combined with Roman screaming in pain caused a nearby flock of nevermore to fly off. The man walked up to the dapper looking ginger who was now writhing in agony. He then dropped Roman's weapon in front of him and kneeled down to his level.**

"Break his," Nora stopped seeing the evil glare from Gabe, "Shutting up."

 **"As much as I'd love to stick around with you Roman," the raspy voice returned which caused Roman to shudder. "There are still some things I need to attend to in vale. So, while I'm doing that I need you to get your pretty little face to your base at Mountain Glenn. Give the ones that are working there a message." He then got up and turned around to head back into Vale "Tell them that if they don't want to end up like their friends in that warehouse, they work for me now. If they refuse, well it's your head." And with that he began to walk back into the city.**

 **"You fucking monster!" Roman shouted. "How the hell am I supposed to get all the way back their when you fucking shot my leg?!" he was now clutching his torn ligament that was only connected by a few strands of meat. The man stopped in his tracks and turned to see Roman giving him a hateful glare. He chuckled at the man and removed his mask. He noticed the look of surprise and disgust being painted over the look of pain and smirked at this.**

Everyone leaned closer to the screen to try and take a look at the face of the masked man only to be disappointed as the saw the shadows covering his face.

 **He then put the mask back on and gave a shrug.**

 **"Why do you think I gave you that cane? Better get going. I hear Beowolves are famished at this hour." He laughed a bit as he then turned back into his black mist. Disappearing and leaving Roman to question if his last remark was true.**

"That's not true. Grimm are-" Weiss began to ramble and Hollow groaned with the rest before he pulled out a roll of duct tape, walked over to Weiss and wrapped said tape around the girls mouth silencing her.

"I'll take it off at the end of the episode…maybe." Hollow stated as he hi-fived Yang on the way back to his chair.

 **With Ozpin:**

 **The headmaster of Beacon had locked himself in his office due to the recent events that had transpired. Not even Goodwitch had seen him since they came back to Beacon. Within his office, files and documents were scattered everywhere with no care to organization. In the center of the room resided the headmaster as he went over another document uncovering secrets he or anyone else was unaware of.**

"Wow…so that's what his office looks like." Yang commented as she analysed the room.

"Only messier and dirtier." Hollow replied before he noticed the stares from both teams.

"What?"

 **He discovered the leading members of the Beacon's board of administration were all anti-faunus and accepting anyone that agreed with their beliefs on the matter, along with some bribes. He instantly called them out on it and each were arrested by Vale authorities. Despite where he got the information from, he was grateful that he was able to acquire these files. Not only did it say who the killer's potential targets were, but who to be suspicious of in case something worse happens.**

"Well at least they were arrested." Yang commented as she noticed Blake's sullen look.

"True, but if that's the same thing in our school then who knows how many Faunus abusers are in the school." Jaune stated before he noticed everyone's stares, sans the Overwatch and Blackwatch teams as well as Hollows.

"What? I can say smart stuff."

"Sure, you can vomit boy." Yang replied and Jaune groaned in embarrassment at the memory.

 **He flipped through another document showing more potential targets until he noticed a file that stuck out from the rest. It was a pitch-black file that had the word 'Prime' written on the label. His eyebrow quirked a bit at this and he picked it up and began to read its contents. Unlike the other files that were organized and were presented in a professional manner, only three photos fell out of the file and landed on Ozpins desk. He pushed aside the other documents and closely looked at the three photos in front of him and saw that they were pictures of WBY. They were simple profile pictures to be used on their scroll's I.D. but what really confused the headmaster was that each photograph, there was a word written on each of them, covering their eyes and the bridge of their noses. 'Betrayer' was on the photo with Weiss, 'Coward' was written on Blake's, and 'Murderer' was written on Yang's.**

"I asked once and I will ask again. What the fu-hell did you guys do?" Lena asked the three girls who were still confused. Hollow winced and failed to notice Amelie notice his wince. The cold-blooded assassin made a note to ask him about it later.

 **Ozpin reached for his office land line and dialed a number on his scroll. Hoping that she would pick up.**

 **"Headmaster? Are you alright? You haven't left your office since we got back." Glynda asked over the phone and Ozpin let out a small sigh of relief.**

 **"Glynda can you send team RWBY up to my office? There are some things I need to discuss with them." There was a pause after he asked this favor and he cocked an eyebrow up at the silence. "Glynda? Where are they?" he then heard a sigh from her end.**

 **"Team RWBY is in the infirmary at the moment. Apparently before the lockdown was in effect the two teams attempted to find any information on the same person we were looking into. Ms. Belladonna found more than a lead at a White Fang recruiting orientation. I assume you haven't seen the news yet. I'll send you a link but in the mean time you need to get down here." She said and a vibration came from his phone. He opened the link and instantly deflated a little.**

 **'Tragedy among the Faunus. The Reaper Strikes Again.' Below the title, he saw the graphic images that were displayed over the breaking news and even he was having a hard time keeping his stomach stable. He got up from his desk, ignoring some papers toppling over and headed straight to the elevator. He just prayed that Blake wasn't severely injured. Not just because he was worried of one of his student's safety, but he needed to get to the bottom of some things.**

"Wait so he wasn't worried about Blake?" Ruby asked in shock. Luckily Hollow came to the rescue.

"No, he was worried about Blake but he also needed to get to the bottom of the mystery of who the masked man is." Hollow explained. Jaune looked over at his partner who was frozen stiff and held her close. The Mistral Champion accepted the embrace and relaxed into her partner and leader's arms.

 **With Teams RWBY and NPR:**

 **The six students all looked at their friend who was now steadily breathing on a hospital bed. While Weiss and NPR were all shocked into silence of what happened, Ruby was now comforting her crying sister as she was holding one of her partner's hands. Ruby could make a pretty strong assumption that Blake wouldn't be the same after what happened. When she and Yang finally narrowed down where Blake's screaming was coming from, they opened the front door to have the aroma of death basically slam into them. they both stifled a few gasps as they saw the remains of dozen's maybe hundreds of bodies sprawled across the room. Yang didn't care at the moment though due to her panicked state and rushed into the building, screaming for Blake to come out and make sure she was safe. This went on for another few minutes until they both heard some stifled sobs and noticed some movement in the corner of the room. Ruby now joined her sister as they saw their trembling teammate in a fetal positon. She was covered in blood and was shaking uncontrollably.**

Hollow quickly censored the image for both Ruby and Blake, both of whom looked like they may go into shock from the images. Yang sent Hollow and thankful glance as she comforted her partner and sister at the same time.

 **Yang's protective instincts kicked into full overdrive and instantly picked her partner up and rushed her to Bumblebee, but not before telling Ruby to call the authorities. Ruby agreed to this and dialed the Vale police. They questioned her about how she found this ungodly scene and she told them that they were walking around and smelled what was coming from inside and after a few more useless questions she was let go and she made it back to Beacon to find out that Blake suffered from shock, but other than that she wasn't hurt.**

 **"Will she be okay?" Nora softly asked and Ren patted her head and gave a reassuring smile.**

 **"In time, she will be Nora." He said and then looked up to Ruby and Weiss. "Do you mind if we step outside? We all need to talk about some things." He said and the two nodded at this, but not before looking back at their bedridden teammate.**

"So, you can lie Ruby." Weiss stated and Ruby blushed.

"Yes, I can!" The young leader exclaimed.

"All the times when you ate the cookies say otherwise Rubes." Yang replied and Ruby's blush darkened.

 **"I was actually thinking the same thing Mr. Lie." They all turned to see Ozpin and Goodwitch at the entrance of the room and they all went a little rigid at his stern tone. He simply stepped forward towards his students. "Please explain one of my students and your teammate was at a White Fang meeting?" He saw sheepish looks appear on each of them until Pyrrha stepped forward.**

" _Pyrrha…you've got balls of steel._ " Hollow commented silently to the Mistral Champon who blushed both at the…complement and the way Hollow phrased the complement.

 **"We were all looking for any leads on this 'Reaper'." Pyrrha started, feeling a strange taste in her mouth when she said that name. "Blake found out that the White Fang were having a meeting and since she is the only faunus in our group, she volunteered to see if she could find any info through them." Ozpin gripped his cane tight at this and refused to show any frustration to the students in front of him.**

 **"While I must commend you all on your virtuous intentions on the matter at hand. I must remind you all that you are all students here. You are all my responsibility that I must keep under any circumstance. I understand we are training you to become huntsmen and huntresses, but I will not allow myself to stand aside while you all throw yourselves at unnecessary danger. And this man that you were trying to find is not a man to be trifled with. Isn't that right Ms. Belladonna?" they all turned to see that she was awake now. Quivering a bit, but awake.**

" _Oh boy…_ " Hollow muttered as he glanced at the two teams.

 **"He was a monster. A merciless, unholy monster." She barely said and they all started to grow fearful at what she just said. "He was laughing when he killed them all. Fucking. Laughing." With that she grew quite once more.**

 **Ozpin went to grab something out of his pocket. "A monster that made you and the majority of your team primary targets." He said as he showed each of them the three pictures of Blake, Weiss and Yang. They all had looks of surprise and fear now at just the malevolency that was used to write those words on the photos. "For some reason. The person who is responsible for this had a close eye on a lot of people in Vale, but for some reason you three are the only ones in an entire file cabinet that were labeled as such. Care to tell me why?" he then asked and the three students only looked on with confusion at the photos. Unknown to the others though, each of them had a sinking feeling of what the words might be referring to.**

" **What did you three do?!** " Angela asked angrily surprising everyone. Angela was very silent throughout most of the episodes. The fact that she had shown some form of anger and nearly shouted was surprising and have various reactions. Hollow fell of his seat, Ruby yelped, a few of the younger agents shuffled away from the usually calm doctor and Reinhardt chuckled.

 **"So, if you three do not know, then there is nothing more that I wish to discuss about." The headmaster was about to turn away until Ruby called out.**

 **"Actually Headmaster." He turned around to see the fifteen-year-old leader holding something in her hands. "When we were at the warehouse I found this." They all looked to see her holding a jar with black smoke swirling around in random rotations. Ozpin's eyes slightly widened when he saw this and looked at the Rose who was now shrinking under the stares she was receiving. "I saw it and thought it would be useful. The police weren't interested so I thought I would bring it to you seeing you know a lot more than we do." She rambled and the headmaster formed a small smile. He was grateful for this due to any scrap of evidence helping.**

"*Cough,cough* Teachers pet." Mccree commented silently. Genji chuckled and h-fived his friend before both received a sharp whack on the back of their heads courtesy of Lena and Angela.

 **He then gestured for her to hand it to him. She was just about to hand it to him until the smoke started to swirl with more aggression. As if it wanted to desperately get out of the small jar. They all became confused at this and Ruby retracted the jar to see that it became calm once more. Ruby then started moving the jar around the room in an odd game of Hot or Cold with the smoke. She kept moving until the smoke started to become frantic. She then looked up from the jar and now everyone was starring in confusion as they were all now looking at Pyrrha Nikos.**

 **"Miss. Nikos." Ozpin started. They all looked at him and cold practically see the gears turning in his head. "Channel your aura in your hand. There's something I would like to see." Pyrrha was hesitant at first but she complied. A shade of red engulfed her hand and she reached forward. She could swear on her life that the smoke was squealing in pain at this and before anyone could realize what happened, the smoke simply dissipated, as if it was being erased from existence. Ozpin smirked at this and looked at the baffled champion. He then walked up to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Miss Nikos. I have a favor to ask of you."**

"Well…that's an odd weakness." Nora said as everyone looked at Pyrrha who had an eager look on her face. Hollow deduced that it was because she was eager to kill the murderer for destroying her leaders grave. That seemed to be Jaune's deduction as he looked at his partner, worry written in his eyes.

 **With Roman:**

 **It had taken him all day but he finally made it back to Mount Glenn. He had hobbled for miles and even had the rest of his leg ripped off by a Beowolf that ambushed him. Despite that, he made his way back to the underground entrance and relentlessly banged on the door. Eventually he was greeted by some white fang grunts and he was escorted to a medical cot. He was breathing heavily from his journey from the outskirts of Vale and all he wanted to do at the moment was just lie down.**

 **He then noticed his multi-colored partner in crime rush up to him with a concerned look. He simply let out an exasperated chuckle followed by a few grunts of pain as a white fang medic was treating his leg. "looks like we got a new employer." He said to her and her confused look grew even more. "The guy who took my leg and did this." He pulled out his scroll to show her the images that were taken of the massacre at the meeting and she let out something resembling a gag. She was a sociopath yes but even she had limits.**

 **"Yea. he also told me that plans will be the same, just sped up. Honestly I don't care anymore." He said as he laid back down. He really didn't care what he had to do. He would do about anything if he was sure he would never have to see that kid's face again.**

"Whose Neo?" Jaune asked team RWBY.

"One of Torchwick's lackies." Yang explained.

"I would say more of a partner blondie." A familiar voice argued and everyone turned around to see five people they really didn't want to see. Roman Torchwick, Neo, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder.

"What are you guys doing here!" Ruby exclaimed as she readied her scythe, the other students reading their weapons. The five villains did the same while the Overwatch and Talon teams stared in confusion. Hollow was crying tears of sadness as he knew he wouldn't be able to stop this. He also knew who to blame.

'Sparky when I next see you you're dead!'


	6. Episode 5, Part 1: We aren't Invincible

**Hey guys so if you're wondering why you weren't able to see this chapter earlier it's because for me when I posted the chapter I wasn't able to see said chapter when I went to check the story. I'm sorry for any inconvenience and so I hope you enjoy.**

Hollow stared at his now destroyed living room, his right eye twitching like crazy. His tv had been smashed to pieces, his comfortable couches and armchairs ripped to shreds, his coffee table was now somehow on fire, his DVD's were shattered, his Xbox and PlayStation consoles ( **I still thing Xbox is better** ) had numerous bullet holes and his laptop, he had no idea where it had come from, was being used to smash Roman's head. The Overwatch Agents were somewhat shying away from the angry aura Hollow generated while the three Talon agents watched with curiosity. Then Yang grabbed a photo from the wall and used it to smash Cinder's face and he lost it.

" **ENOUGH!** " Hollow roared as black smoke flew from his body. The Overwatch and Talon agents all ducked down as Hollow pulled out two LMG and began firing at the people from the RWBY Universe who all ducked. When the smoke cleared, Hollow threw down the two LMG's and glared at the 13 people now lying on the ground staring at the teen.

"Now listen I don't know how you five got here and frankly right now I don't care but if I get one hit of a problem from you lot I swear I will make sure you wished your most private and embarrassing secrets on the internet." Hollow stated as he picked up the photograph before he pulled out the remote and pressed and pointed it at the new screen which had just appeared.

"Now you are all going to watch the next episode while I go and get some new shit!" And with that the teen chucked the remote to Ana before he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. After a few minutes of silence Mercury spoke up.

"Um…I need to use the bathroom."

 **With Hollow**

Hollow groaned as he drank a cup of coffee before he noticed a familiar someone walk in.

"I'm guessing by your stressed face that they destroyed one of your rooms?" The person guessed before he was yanked forward, face to face with Hollow. The person gulped despite the fact he was older and taller than Hollow.

"They destroyed my family photo, the last photo I had of my family. I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS SHIT SPARKY! WHY CAN'T YOU TAKE THEM?!" Hollow asked angrily. Sparky's face remained impassive before he wiped the spit of his face.

"You know I can't." Hollow groaned before she slammed his forehead on the table before he grabbed his coffee and the back of Sparky's shirt before he began to drag his "boss" out of the café.

"Hey where are you taking me?!" Sparky asked as he struggled.

"You are buying me new furniture." Hollow stated.

 **Back at Hollow's place**

Ana faintly listened to Angela explain to the five villains about what had been going on in the previous episodes. She looked at the now destroyed photograph and noticed a young Hollow in the arms of a woman and a man though their faces were unrecognisable. Ana placed the photograph on Hollow's chair before she sat down and motioned for everyone to get comfortable. Once everyone was comfortable Ana started the episode.

 **Chapter Five. Calm before the storm**

 **Beacon Auditorium:**

 **The students were all gathered again with more confusion than ever. First the unfortunate news of Team JZZY, the lockdown, the massacre that was plastered all over the news, and now this? Honestly this was the most commotion any of the students had experienced and the worst part was they didn't know why they were even here yet.**

 **The murmurs simmered down though as they once again saw Ozpin walk up to the podium and adjust his glasses. At a second glance, they all noticed that he looked a little worse for wear. As if he had stayed up the night before.**

Cinder smiled at her mistress's enemy's condition. She was about to gloat but noticed Ana glaring at her and quickly shut up. Maiden's powers she may have, but the glare from Ana was enough for anyone to shut up. Roman snickered at his boss's expression before a glare from Reinhardt made him stop and sink into his seat.

 **"Students of the Vale, Mistral, Vaccuo, and Atlas branches." He started as he looked at each area corresponding with the kingdoms. "I will be blunt. This week has not gone for the better. As you have all heard, there is a murderer running rampant in the streets of Vale known now as the Reaper. He was the one responsible for the deaths of not only team JZZY, but responsible for the massacre that happened last night in Vale." Like last time, some gasps and murmurs of concern spread through the crowd and just like the last time, he put his hand up to silence the masses. "In response to this, Beacon has been in lockdown for the past twenty-four hours. But that order will now be lifted due to a breakthrough in this investigation." He then reached down next to the podium and pulled out a briefcase. He turned the case and opened it to the audience, showing the large syringe that contained a dark red aura. "We have run tests on some of the remains of the Reaper's aura or power resembling aura and discovered that we can repel it. Each leader of every team here will be responsible for carrying one on them at all times outside of Beacon." He noticed everyone staring intently at the syringe and saw glimmers of hope within the crowd. "While your safety is our top priority, we simply can't contain an entire school to one location for a long duration of time. I hope this news brings some comfort to you all and I hope to see you all at the dance coming this upcoming Sunday." He gave the crowd a gentle smile at the last part. Through all of the strife that they all had to deal with, they at least deserved this speech to end on a good note.**

"Actually, how many speeches have we heard from prof Ozpin?" Yang asked aloud.

"Let's see there was the one when we first came to Beacon." Blake began.

"The one given to me when Weiss questioned my leadership." Ruby continued and Weiss winced. They were about to continue but a 'shush' from Mercury and Emerald stopped them.

 **He then proceeded to walk off the stage and headed out of one of the exits. He was then met with one of his allies and past friends General James Ironwood.**

 **"Ozpin, as much as I trust you and your little aura syringe," James started and Ozpin quirked an eyebrow. "Do you really think removing the lockdown was wise? What if he plans to attack the school? Or more of you- "**

 **"James even if I did keep the lockdown in effect, they would find other means to leave the school. They are children James. Not soldiers." Ozpin replied as he kept walking back to his office. Unfortunately, this only continued the Generals argument.**

 **"Ozpin, this 'Reaper.' Is merciless." Ironwood said "You've seen it yourself. One of your students has seen it firsthand. Let me put more troops into Vale. The people are on edge as it is." This caused Ozpin to stop right before they made it to the elevator that went up to his office.**

 **"You are correct James." Ozpin said, turning to look at Ironwood. "They are on edge. And bringing more military forces will only make them more paranoid. Trust my students. Trust your students that they will take care of themselves." As Ozpin said this, the elevator doors opened and Ozpin entered and gave Ironwood a nod before ascending to his office**.

"So, what is the relationship between Professor Ozpin and General Ironwood?" Nora asked.

"Buttbudies." Mccree answered with a straight face. Silence was held throughout the entire room before some snickered. Everyone looked at Cinder who was trying her best to keep a straight face. It then continued starting with Roman, then Yang and soon everyone, sans Neo, Ruby and Ana were laughing. Once everyone quietened down Jack spoke up.

"So, this Ironwood…he's a commander?" Jack asked and those from the RWBY universe looked at each other in thought, sans the villains of course.

"General Ironwood leads the Atlas Military. He's the leader of the Atlas Military. My sister Winter works with him." Weiss explained.

'So, like Overwatch in a sense just not made up of many countries and based in one country.' Jack thought before he looked back at the screen, still pondering the idea of the Atlas Military.

 **With Team RWBY:**

 **The members of Team RW(B)Y were now standing outside of their dorm honestly not knowing what to do. After Ruby was given one of those syringes that Pyrrha generously offered to the school, she and her team went back to the infirmary to see that Blake wasn't there. Before they could panic the nurse assured them that she was escorted back to her room. relief set in instantaneously and now each of them were at a loss for words. They each had no idea what to say to her. What could they possibly say to her after what she had been through?**

"You don't say anything. You just comfort her. Zhat is all you can do. They may except vords but it is best to stay silent and comfort her. As her teammates, zhat is the best thing you can do." Reinhardt said as he looked at the screen. Team RW(B)Y glanced at Reinhardt before they all moved over to Blake and hugged. Blake slowly relaxed into the kind gesture before she snapped out of her fear.

 **"Hey guys!" the three of them turned to see a familiar monkey faunus walk up to them along with a guy that could only be described as a bluenette.**

 **"Hey Sun." Ruby smiled as they came up to the three. Ruby started to notice her partner blushing at the blue haired guy and she smirked at that. it had been a while since the Ice queen thawed out a bit.**

 **"Is Blake alright?" Sun then asked and the three all looked at each other with a concerned glance. "She wasn't hurt. I know that. I mean is she mentally okay?" They all looked at him with the same concerned look and he sighed a bit.**

Roman looked at the cat Faunus who was now shaking as she remembered about what had happened last chapter.

'I'm going to have to steal this DVD to find out what happened.' Roman thought as he eyed the DVD case. Jesse ( **might as well go with his first name** ) looked at Blake and sighed before he grabbed his canteen full of liquor.

'It's goin to be hard for the kitty cat to get over this, even the one near me didn't experience it first-hand. *Mental sigh* You don't get over those kind of things, not easily.' Jesse thought as he eyed the screen and then Blake.

 **"Considering what she went through, I'm not surprised." The blue hair guy said in a sympathetic tone. They looked at him and he gave a comforting smile. "The Names Neptune Vasilles. Sun's partner" they nodded at him and Sun stepped forward.**

 **"Can I at least try and talk to her?" he asked to their surprise.**

 **"Sun, I don't think-"**

 **"I was there too." Sun said, cutting off Yang's sentence.**

"Shit…" Jaune stated, summing up almost everyone's thoughts, sans Mercury, Cinder, Neo, Emerald and Roman. They weren't yet to engaged into the story/episode as they hadn't been there for the last few episodes.

 **Everyone now went wide eyed at this and the faunus ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I saw you all splitting up last night and when she went off on her own I followed her. Next thing I know I'm hiding in the rafters of a white fang meeting that was hosted by Roman Torchwick. I saw what happened when he… I mean I don't truly understand what she went through but I understand the fear. After what that thing did. And what he was saying… I don't know I just know the fear behind it. So please can I just try and talk to her?" Yang then gave a downcast look and made an exaggerated sigh.**

 **"Okay. Just… be careful alright?" the monkey faunus nodded at this and entered the room, closing the door behind him.**

"Ten dollars say he's rejected." Roman whispered to Mercury who took the bet, before realising what he had just bet on and glared at Roman.

 **"Yang I'm not sure about this." Weiss said trying to be a voice of reason. Yang was about to reply until Neptune let out a small chuckle.**

 **"Trust me Snow Angel." Neptune said and smirked at her blushing furiously. "He may be loud and sometimes immature, but he can be exactly what Blake needs right now. And that is a good pick me up." He then walked past them and headed out of the dorms.**

"Huh…the dork actually made sense." Weiss remarked fondly before she quickly covered her mouth, a fearful look on her face. Yang's head slowly turned towards Weiss, a mischievous grin on her face. Weiss cursed herself angrily as she knew Yang would be asking a lot of questions after this.

 **With Sun and Blake:**

 **Sun entered the room only to see darkness. Not a single ray of light was shining in the room and this worried him a bit. He was about to go to the light switch until Blake called out in the darkness. "Don't turn on the light!" she nearly shrieked. Sobs followed shortly after and Sun simply stood there looking in the direction where the crying came from. He didn't use his night vision to help him out of respect for her not wanting to be seen.**

 **"I assume you heard what I said outside?" Sun asked and his only response was silence. He let out a little breath and sat down on one of the beds. She simply looked at him with a hint of confusion due to him acting calm about this. "If you didn't, well long story short I was there too. In the rafters. Right above him too. Heh." He instantly felt the sting of a slap go across his face. He winced at this, not because of the pain, but because he knew this wasn't a time to be funny.**

"Really miss Belladonna? You wanted your friend, to jump down and try and fight this man who wiped out an entire warehouse of White Fang?" Jesse asked Blake who just looked down in embarrassment and a bit of humiliation. Jesse leaned back in his seat before a sharp smack on the back of the head from Angela made her glare.

"I'm in my right to say that." Jesse muttered to the medic who continued to glare at the cowboy before she reluctantly returned her attention to the screen.

 **"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" Sun flinched as he covered his ears at her scream. "Where were you when I needed the help?! Where were you when I was hiding under those corpses terrified out of my mind?!" she then saw Sun shoot up and give her a furious look. Akin to the same look the Reaper gave her.**

" _I'll be honest I've never seen Sun that angry._ " Yang muttered to Weiss who nodded in agreement. They looked at the screen before they quickly returned their attention to the screen.

 **"Hiding in the rafters terrified out of MY mind!" Sun roared and saw that Blake took a step back. "I saw what he did Blake! I heard him laughing too! You honestly think I could just jump down and try to fight him like I did with Roman at the docks?! Of course, not! This guy is a complete psychopath!" he reeled back his anger and took a few breaths to calm himself down. Blake simply starred at the person in front of her and regret started to flow through her being. How could she be so insensitive about this? Of course, he wouldn't try to stop him, he may be rash but certainly not stupid enough to throw his life away. She noticed him walking toward the door with a somewhat defeated look on his face.**

" _Oh god…what have I done?_ " Blake muttered to herself in anguish. Yang moved over to her partner and placed an arm on her shoulder.

 **"How?" she asked and he stopped in his tracks. "How are you still going around like everything is fine? After what happened?" he simply gave her a toothy grin and shrugged.**

 **"Honestly I know things are bad. Things can get worse too. But I try to find the good in the bad. We now know what that monster is capable of, but now we have some means of fighting back." Blake then saw the syringe in his hand. "And besides, what's the point of living life if all you do is focus on the bad? There can't be bad without good, right?" Blake was a little surprised at his philosophical remark. He was walking towards the door until he turned his head over his shoulder "There's nothing wrong with having a little light in your life." He winked and opened the door, leaving Blake to think on his words.**

 **"She'll be alright." Sun said as he looked at the concerned team in front of him. "Give her a little more time and she'll come around." And with that he followed the same way his partner went.**

And then the screen cut out. Everyone stared at the screen in shock and annoyance. Then the sound of glass breaking was heard and everyone stared at Genji, who had gotten quite interested with the story, who was staring at the screen in anger. When Hollow returned later everyone swore they saw Genji's armour turn blood red. Then they saw Genji reach for his sword.

"You damn screen. Why won't you work!" Genji cried before he charged towards the screen in anger, and in said fit of anger cut the screen in half. Everyone watched the screen split in half before they all looked at Genji who had just realised what he had done. Then they heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hey guys, I hope the episode went well-WHO THE FUCK CUT MY SCREEN IN HALF!"

 **Will Hollow kill Genji for breaking his screen? Will the groups ever find out who is behind the mask? Will Hollow ever fix his furniture? Will the guys ever meet the creator of this story? I don't know cause I haven't started working on them yet. Any way ladies and gents, I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Episode 5, Part 2: Remembering

Everyone waited with baited breath as they stared at Hollow, his chest rising and falling in anger.

"I leave for about half an episode and when I come back I find my only spare tv, one that cost over a hundred thousand dollars, HAS BEEN CUT IN HALF!" Everyone had varied reactions. The students dove for cover at Hollow's angry aura, Reinhardt threw up his shield and a few dived behind it and the rest simply froze in place. Everyone shut their eyes as they waited for Hollow to let loose some of his anger. After a few minutes of waiting they all opened their eyes and looked to see Hollow simply placing a new screen in the place of the old one before he began to drag the old one outside.

"Sit down and watch the episode. I have to go talk to certain Trainer not to let his yellow rat loose." Hollow explained as he opened a door exposing a sheepish teen while trying to hide what appeared to be a yellow mouse behind his back. The door closed with a loud slam and a few seconds later the screen came back to life. Angela, who held the remote, decided to quickly find a good seat. Realising what the medic was doing everyone quickly rushed to their seats. McCree, surprisingly let Emerald take his seat when he realised she didn't have one, much to most people's surprise. Once everyone was once again comfortable Angela aimed the remote at the new screen and pressed play.

 **The rest of the week was uneventful due to everything that had transpired. Most were relieved, assuming that the worst was over. Others thought otherwise that it was just beginning. Despite the differences, the dance was upon them all and everyone was happy just to forget the strife and sorrow just for a night. Sun was now walking up to the entrance, the only difference in his clothing being a somewhat buttoned up black shirt and a necktie that he was now wrestling with.**

 **"Stupid… human... neck death trap!" he grunted as he was trying to find a way where it didn't feel like the tie was strangling him.**

Sombra chuckled under her breath as did a few others, in amusement to Sun's attempts to put on a tie. Blake just rolled her eyes though a few could see the faint blush that mattered her cheeks and a few even heard the silent 'dork' she muttered under her breath.

 **"You know I can help you with that if you want." He looked behind him to hear that familiar voice and see a gorgeous Blake Belladonna wearing a dress that was scantily clad in its own right, but formal enough to leave much to the imagination. Sun's jaw was slack at the sight and she smirked at this. She then fixed his tie and wrapped one of her arms around his.**

 **"Thank you." She said and Sun snapped out of his dazed state. "I think I needed that talk." He gave her his toothy grin and they headed into the dance together.**

"What's this? Is the little kitty cat actually wearing something other then what she usually wears?!" Yang asked in shock. Blake never usually dressed up even when the team went down to Vale for some fun.

 **The hour passed in an instant as the students were laughing and enjoying the company of others. Whether it be dancing or just socializing, it was a time to relax before they went on missions the next day. As Yang greeted the guests coming in to enjoy there night, Weiss striking up a conversation with Neptune, and Blake was dancing with Sun, Ruby was standing in the corner with punch in her hand. She was looking through the crowd to see if she knew anyone besides her team. She laughed a bit at the awkward dancing that Nora and Ren were entangled in. she then let out another sigh as she looked at her reflection in the punch.**

 **"Enjoying the crowd?" she then looked up to see the headmaster with his signature coffee mug in his hand.**

"What is it with adults and coffee?" Ruby asked.

"You'll be told when you're older." Jack answered as he and the other adults blessed the person who created coffee.

 **She smiled a bit at this and shrugged.**

 **"I'm not one for crowds really. Or fancy dresses. Or these…lady… stilts." She said as she was struggling to find a good footing. Honestly how the heck did Weiss fight in these. She noticed the headmaster let out an amused chuckle.**

 **"You know you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield Ms. Rose." She grumbled at his remark. "It is rare that we all get time to relax and enjoy ourselves like this. Considering the unfortunate events that have transpired as of late." He then looked out into the crowd, eyeing certain individuals for milliseconds. "But we must be grateful for what we have at the moment. And who we have in our lives." He noticed that she shrunk a bit at this and he mentally sighed. It had been three months since his unfortunate passing. Despite the progress, she had made, she was still sore from that subject. "I hope you enjoy your evening Ms. Rose." And with that the headmaster left the student to reflect on his words.**

 **Ruby then noticed a mass of red slowly make its way through the dance floor and noticed that it was Pyrrha. Her head was low and her strides were at a moderately slow pace, she saw the champion make her way up the stairs and Ruby looked down once more at her drink. "I hope some others enjoy it as well." She muttered before taking a drink.**

"Take my word for it Ruby, as a woman who's seen war first hand you must take everything and everyone in your life for granted and love them with all your heart. A writer by the name of Ralph Marston said, _**make it a habit to tell people thank you. To express your appreciation, sincerely and without the expectation of anything in return. Truly appreciate those around you, and you'll soon find many others around you. Truly appreciate life, and you'll find that you have more of it.**_ "

"Kind of a bit off topic there Ana," Gabe began, "But you're not wrong. Kid take my old teammates advice and appreciate not being on the battlefield." He finished. With that in mind Ruby looked back at the screen and thought about what Ana had said.

 **With Pyrrha:**

 **The Spartan was now looking out from the balcony onto the city of Vale. The stars slightly illuminating the night sky as she leaned forward on the railing. She massaged her forearm a bit due to the aura transfer. She was happy that she was able to help and give the students a sense of security but even so, she honestly couldn't feel happy at the moment. Not while she wished she was here with a certain someone. It had only been three months since then but she felt as if he was still with her, as if the door to her dorm room would open and that man with the familiar mop of blonde hair would walk in with his awkward smile to meet her.**

Jaune held his partner tightly in his arms. Amelie, looked at the two before a man flashed in front of her. The assassin frowned before she returned her attention to the screen, trying to erase the man from her mind.

 **But she knew better.**

 **She knew that he was gone and there was no getting him back. she wanted to accept that. Needed to accept the fact that he was gone from her life and needed to move on. she just couldn't though. no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get over him. He was the only one that saw her for who she was and not what her reputation said about her. For Oum's sake he didn't even know her name. He strode up on the first day with false bravado and made a moron out of himself, at least to Weiss. But for her, it was as if she was given a breath of fresh air in the form of this blonde goof. Of course, she thought that it was only a minor crush, but as the months went on, she couldn't' help but fall for him more even if he was oblivious to it. She honestly would give anything, her skills, her talent, her fame, anything just to see his smile.**

 **That stupid, dorky, adorable smile.**

"Told ya that she was telling the truth!" Nora stated to Ren who simply face palmed in exasperation. When a few people looked at him he shook his head sending out the clear message of 'you don't want to know'.

 **In her hands though she carried a small wooden box that she treasured the most from him. She always carried it with her everywhere she went and tonight was no exception. She smiled at the memory of him giving it to her.**

 **It was her birthday a few months into the school year and the week before, he went missing. Completely off the grid and it made her and her team worried to death. She would send him constant messages asking if he was alright and where was he. He would only response was that it was his little secret. This scared her half to death due to him not being welcomed by the student body after what happened with Cardin and the Ursa. Despite all of that she and her team still stuck with him and they were near panicking at his disappearance.**

Jaune felt a deathly aura emit from Pyrrha and looked at his partner before he yelped as said partner pulled on him. When the world stopped moving he realised Pyrrha was holding him like a child would their favourite toy. Jaune easily decided that he wouldn't be moving for a while.

 **It was the night of her birthday and she couldn't sleep due to be constantly checking her scroll to see if he answered. Suddenly the door opened up and she saw her leader standing in the doorway fatigued, scratched and bruised to hell. She instantly rushed to him and pulled him into a hug, then following up with a smack from her and screaming where he was and why did he look like that. she was about to hit him again until she saw the wooden box for the first time. He ran his hair through his head and had a squeamish look. "Happy birthday Pyrrha." He told her and she held the box in her hand and opened it up to see an engraving of his and her insignias combined. Music started to emit from the box and she covered her mouth with one of her hands. It was a song she loved hearing her mother sing when she was little and adored the chimes that were sounding harmonious. "As for the scratches, well finding the right tree was a long process. Had to camp out in the emerald forest for a while. Who knew you when you pinned me, you threw me farther than I expected." Her eyes went wide at this and she looked at the front of the box to see a polished indentation in the wood. As if it had been splintered. He noticed her small gasp and he smiled at her. "Yup. I used the same tree you pinned me to during initiation." He was immediately glomped by his partner and he could hear her sobbing, whether it be of joy or sadness he didn't care. She felt his hand go through her hair and began humming along to the song "Happy birthday Pyr."**

Pyrrha smacked Jaune on the side of the head causing said teen to wince.

"No working yourself half to death trying to get me presents." She whispered. Sombra looked to her right and was surprised to see Hollow back in his seat. She didn't even see him come back in. Ignoring this fact, Sombra mouthed the word 'possessive' to Hollow. Hollow nodded and Sombra giggled before she quickly snapped a photograph of the two for blackmail.

 **She let out a small shudder at the memory, trying to shrug off the grief that came with the memory. She then opened up the box to hear the familiar chimes and nodded her head to the sinking and rising of each tone. And through her shaky voice she began to sing.**

 **"If I could begin to be,**

 **Half of what you think of me,**

 **I could do about anything.**

 **I could even learn how to love."**

 **She shut the box after those lines and immediately covered her face with her arms. She couldn't continue on with it even if she desperately wanted to. Tears streamed down as she leaned over the railing. She honestly didn't want to be here. She wanted to be in her room, alone and curled up, trying her best to forget this night even occurred.**

There was silence in the room as most of the occupants bowed their heads in prayer for the young knight. Pyrrha felt tears leave her eyes as she held her leader and boyfriend in her arms. Cinder, who once again was about to gloat felt duct tape appear over her mouth and glared at Hollow who simply flipped her off. There was an emotional moment going on and would be damned if he let someone ruin it.

 **She leaned back and was about to go to said destination until something caught her eye on one of the rooftops.**

 **She saw a silhouette of a man looking at her. Her eyes widened as she saw black mist flowing around the silhouette and despite being sort of far, she noticed the two shotguns that the man was holding and her hands balled up into fists. She then saw the man dissipate into smoke and fly away with the breeze. Her look of sorrow morphed into one of Rage as she headed off the balcony. She made her way through the crowd but with more of a vengeful conviction. She received questioning glances but she ignored them all. She reached the entrance and looked up to her destination. She saw the smoke travel in a specific direction before she left the balcony, considering there was only one thing vital to Remnant in that direction, she was pretty confident in her hunch that he was heading to the CCT.**

 **Her hunch was right as she saw the mangled poses of mutilated corpses outside the tower's entrance.**

"Pyrrha you're on of the smartest people I know." Yang began. Pyrrha smiled in thanks before she realised Yang wasn't done.

"But what you're about to do is the stupidest thing I ever seen." The blonde finished.

"Hypocrite." Hollow muttered before he realised Yang had heard him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU SHIT!" Yang roared before she tackled the teen. A few others began to chant 'fight', Ana and Angela prepared to heal the two and the five villains simply looked confused before they disappeared.

" **SO THANKS FOR WATCHING GUYS-FUCK! I HOPE YOU ENJOYE-YANG FUCK OFF! AND I'LL-JESUS THAT'S MY STUFF! I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME CAUSE THIS IS HOLLOW** *Ducks under thrown couch* **SIX-O-NINE AND I WILL** *Dodges groin shot* **BE SIGNING OFF-YANG NOT THE SCREEN I JUST BOUGHT THAT!** "


	8. Episode 6: Round One FIGHT!

Yang growled angrily as she struggled in her bonds. Hollow stood in front of her, his shirt ripped, glasses broken, a few scratches and bruises sporting his body. Yang didn't have a scratch on her.

"I'm going to get changed so I'm leaving Gabe in charge. And no Gabe no killing anyone." Hollow confirmed when he noticed said man pulling out one of his shotguns. Gabe growled in annoyance though he put down his shotgun before starting the episode as Hollow left the room.

 **Episode Six. Reaper, Spartans, and potential revelations?**

At the words, 'potential revelations' everyone sat up in their seat, even the villains who had taken the time during the long fight between Hollow and Yang to catch up and boy were they now invested in the story.

 **To say that the lobby of the CCT was a bloodbath was an understatement. The champion carefully made her way inside, but not before calling for her weapons via rocket locker. The lobby was decorated with disfigured and dismembered Atlas troops. She gagged at the sight of one hanging from a second-floor balcony by his intestines, as if he was some disgusting chandelier. Pyrrha was now shaking at the hell she just walked into. She wanted to call for help. She knew she needed to report this, but she was terrified that if she even said a word. Whoever, no whatever did this would hear her. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the call button. She noticed that it was coming up from a sub area and assumed that the Reaper was down there. She knew this was suicide to some extent. She saw clips of him and heard what Blake said about her experience with him. And yet here she was about to descend to her death.**

"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die, please don't die." Jaune whispered into his partner's ear and Pyrrha soon felt tears on her shoulder. Pyrrha manoeuvred her body so that she could hold Jaune and that Jaune could hold her. Hollow, who had just exited his room, looked at the two before he pulled out his phone.

'I'm organising therapy sessions for these guys and Sparky can pay. It's his story after all.'

 **She gasped as the doors opened to see four more bodies topple out of the elevator. All of them were missing limbs and had some organs exposed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping over the corpses and closing the elevator doors. She pressed the lowest sub floor and hoped that maybe she didn't find anything. A sliver of her being prayed that she was too late. That she wouldn't have to go up against this man. For oums sake she saw what he did. Why was she still going through with this?**

" _She's walking into an ambush._ " Jack muttered to Gabe who nodded in agreement before he turned and glared, just realising who he had agreed with. Gabe still resented and was angry at Jack but knew full well he couldn't blame him for everything.

 **Right then, the image of the man destroying her partner's grave flashed in her memory. Her grip on her weapons tightened at this and she let out a raspy breath. She knew why now. She didn't care how but she would make him pay for what he did to her partner. He already went through enough. He had to deal with a bully blackmailing him. Having said bully turn the whole school against him by revealing his secret. And then he had to die saving all of them in their first mission. Her partner did NOT need any more strife. If she wasn't doing this for her…**

" _Cliché line coming up in three…two…one._ " Sombra muttered loudly though only a few heard.

 **Then she was doing this for him.**

"There we go."

 **"I may see you soon." She quietly prayed and then the doors opened and Pyrrha dashed out. She had Milo in its rifle form and she lined up the sights on the man operating on one of the computers. She then stopped in her tracks as she was lining up a shot to his head. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the skull mask resting on the desk next to him. She saw him straighten his posture and let out something resembling a grumble. He reached for the mask only for it to be shot off the table. He simply shrugged and the Spartan noticed the mask swirling into dust only to go to the man's face. She saw the man crack his neck and immediately turn complete one-eighty degrees, pulling out his infamous shotguns and aiming them at the Spartan.**

"Round One, FIGHT!" A deep voice roared and everyone jumped before they looked around for the source of the voice. No one noticed Hollow stuffing a microphone behind his seat, a smile on his face.

 **She braced her shield for gunfire, but didn't feel any impact. She looked over the shield to see the man giving her a questioning glance. His head was cocked in a confused manner and he simply starred at her. She took this opportunity of hesitation and rushed at the Reaper. She ducked under his overhand strike and attempted to sweep kick him, only for his legs to dissolve into mist and he flew over her head, firing shots as he did so. She easily blocked the projectiles and threw her shield at him only for it to phase past through him. He let out a blood curdling chuckle and fired a well-placed shot at the champions leg.**

 **She screamed in pain as the dust pellets dug into her flesh and she fell over. She scrambled to the nearest cover as the Reaper let out a flurry of shots. She ripped a part of dress off and wrapped around her thigh, doing her best to stop the bleeding. She then began to hear the monster chuckling at her current state of hiding. She cursed herself. She had no way to best him. Every attack she threw at him seemed to phase through him and simply dissipate into mist. Mist….**

 **THAT WAS IT!**

"COME ON PYRRHA!"

"SHE'S FOUND A WEAKNESS!" Everyone, sans the RWBY villains though Neo was practically bouncing in her seat, was cheering on the red-headed warrior

 **Pyrrha's eyes widened in disbelief, trying to comprehend how idiotic she was acting. Of course, he was beating her. She was treating him like any other opponent while he was on an entire different caliber. Even if she didn't have a syringe on her she didn't care because she was the source of the aura syringe.**

 **She looked over her shoulder to see him searching through the room, scanning for any signs of movement. She then looked above him to see one of his unfortunate victims pinned to the ceiling with a metal pipe. She grimaced a bit at what she was about to do but then gave a determined look. She raised her hand and activated her semblance. The pole struggled a bit to come loose but as soon as it did, the body fell to the ground and the Reaper turned around to see a pipe fly straight at his face and he chuckled as it phased through his right eye.**

"DAMN THAT SONOFABITCHES ABILITY TO TURN TO SMOKE! No offense Gabe." McCree apologised after his outburst.

"None taken. Though don't use that language in front of minors." Gabe replied, half-heartedly.

 **Pyrrha let out a roar and he turned around to see the Spartan charging at him at blinding speeds with her aura wrapping around her fist. She made contact and the Reaper was sent flying across the room. she let out a few exasperated gasps of air as the pain in her leg was flaring once more. She did her best to ignore it and summoned Milo and Akuko with her polarity. She somewhat limped to the murderer who was struggling to stand. She then channeled her aura to her foot and stomped on his back. another grunt of pain came from the man and she dug deeper into his back. she then raised Milo above his head**

 **"This is for Jau- "she was interrupted by his body exploding with smoke. It was now flooding the room in pitch darkness. Pyrrha was now coughing relentlessly as she was trying to get a grip on her surroundings, only to find more darkness within the smoke. She was now darting her head in all directions trying her best to find the exit. She thought she had him in checkmate, unfortunately she only had him in check and was not expecting this vortex of nightmares with her in the middle of it.**

"Don't underestimate zhis enemy Ms Nikos. Despite the times, ve have seen him in action ve don't know many of his abilities or vhat he can do. A word of advice vhich I suggest you all to take to heart, is to never underestimate an enemy no matter his size or appearance." Reinhardt explained to the eight students who nodded in understanding.

 **As she looked through the darkness, her body went rigid as she saw a pair of Red eyes starring practically into her soul. She saw that the pair of eyes was now closing in on her at a slow pace. Her instincts were screaming at her to run, fight, pick up her shield, anything! But she just stood there, frozen in place as the two blood colored orbs approached her. They were now three feet away from her and she saw them furrow in what appeared to be anger. She then felt the barrel of one of his guns on her forehead and she closed her eyes. This was it. This was how she was going to die. Alone, afraid and miserable. Miserable for the fact that she didn't even feel like she was herself. Not ever since his death. Just like Ruby, she couldn't even say his name. not without curling up into a ball and crying. She braced for her end and let out one last breath.**

 **"I'm so sorry Jaune." She said, hoping that somehow on the other side, he heard her apology. Tears once more streamed down her face as she waited for the familiar sound to go off. For the Reaper to pull the trigger and end this.**

"No!" Jaune muttered before he began to panic slightly. Pyrrha felt her partner's arms hold her tightly and she returned the embrace. Teams RWBY and (J)N(P)R, the members of Overwatch all closed their eyes as they prepared themselves to hear the gunshot.

 **But nothing came.**

"Um…what?" Sombra asked a loud.

"Calm down Sombra." Hollow stated as he knew that Sombra was preparing herself for a rant. Luckily the hacker calmed down and went back to watch the episode.

 **She opened her eyes to see that the smoke was gone. The room was mostly destroyed due to being caught in its wake, but she could now see what was in front of her and what she did see was the Reaper lowering his weapon slowly. She was confused at this, but then felt a tug around her neck. She saw that he had ripped the necklace that had her compact music box attached to it. The last thing she had that was from her leader, was now in the hands of a psychopath. Her faced morphed into fury as she tried to reach for it, only to be thrown over his shoulder and slammed into several monitors. She was about to get up until she saw him standing over her. He crouched down to her and lifted her head to his eye level. He then let out what she could assume was a frustrated sigh and she felt the hard impact of the handle of one of his guns slamming into her temple, knocking her out unconscious.**

Now everyone was confused. Sombra's mind however was on a roll.

'Why would he knock her out? Whoever's impersonating Gabe has killed people in the past, no matter who they are. Even if they haven't committed a crime of some sought he still slaughtered them. So why would he leave the espartano alive unless.' Sombra's eyes widened as she turned her head to looked at Jaune.

 **The Reaper then walked over to the monitor that he was extorting information from. He grinned to see the files being almost complete. He pressed a few more keys and inserted his little program that will give him the edge over his enemies. His hand clenched in slight frustration as he looked over to the knocked-out champion. He knew what he was doing. He was about to wage a one-man war on Vale, and not just against the huntsmen and council. The same people that had Roman wrapped around their fingers would be coming for him soon. But that was another massacre for another day. He noticed that the files were uploaded to his scroll and his program was installed into the system. He grabbed his scroll and headed to the exit, but not until he was in front of the Spartans slumbering figure.**

 **He crouched down and gently ran his hand through her hair.**

'Borderline scary."

"And creepy."

"Agreed."

 **Unknown to him she was on the borderline of being knocked out. She saw through her slightly opened eye he then opened the music box and placed it next to her. She heard the chimes sound off and she wanted to desperately cover her ears. This song was emotional torture to her and here she was, forced to not move an inch while the song played to a certain point. The Reaper then stood up and turned away. She was about to drift back into her subconscious until she heard his voice. His cold, raspy, but delicate voice**

"Ten say's 'I see you' or something along those lines." Roman said.

"Twenty that he just simply kills her." Mercury replied.

"Fifty says he doesn't do either." Cinder said. Those from the RWBY universe felt their eyes widen as they all stared at the female villain who ignored their stares.

 **I always thought I might be bad,**

 **Now I'm sure that it's true,**

 **cause I think you're so good.**

 **And I'm nothing like you.**

Everyone froze as they listened to the murderer garbed in Gabe's outfit sing the lyrics. While most were pondering the lyrics, Cinder was collecting the two bets.

 **Her eyes widened and she forced herself out of her dazed state. She got off the ground and darted her head in all directions. She saw the room was in the same state. Mostly destroyed with mutilated corpses everywhere. But the murderer was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Her fists tightened as she let out a scream of rage. She didn't know why she did, she just needed to get it all out. She threw her shield that wedged itself into the concrete wall and she collapsed to her knees, letting out strangled sobs.**

 **She continued this for ten minutes until she heard the elevator doors open. Pyrrha grabbed Milo and readied it, tears still prevalent in her eyes as she eyed down her target.**

'She's dead.' Were a few people's thoughts *cough, cough* Widow, Reaper, Cinder and Roman.

 **Only to see Headmaster Ozpin and General Ironwood standing there.**

 **The General had a look of horror and disgust at the grizzly scene in front of him while the headmaster simply pinched the bridge of his nose. They honestly couldn't catch a break with this man. It seemed wherever he went, death and sorrow followed. Ozpin then walked up to the quivering champion and gave her a concerned look. He noticed her leg was bleeding mildly and she looked very worse for wear.**

 **"Ms. Nikos, are you alright?" he asked her and she shook her head. The tears were coming back and he slowly lowered his head to see the music box on the ground. He picked it up and handed it to Pyrrha. "Come on now." He said gently and put her right arm around his shoulder so she wouldn't have to walk on her wounded leg. "Let's get you to the infirmary." She nodded at this. Ozpin noticed Ironwood about to say something until Ozpin snapped.**

 **"James as much as I would love to hear your whining and self-indignant complaints, can we PLEASE not do this here. Not when she needs help." The headmaster practically hissed and Ironwood reeled back. never before had the general seen Ozpin so furious to lose his nerve. He then looked out to see the bodies of his troops that were sent to guard the CCT and back to the headmaster.**

 **Could he really blame him?**

"Let's all agree to never piss of Ozpin." Ruby said aloud and most agreed.

'Already done it.' Cinder thought, somewhat smugly, though she didn't say anything.

 **On the way, back up to the lobby Pyrrha was deep in thought. She saw what the man was capable of. How merciless he was and yet he spared her. He also hesitated in the beginning of the fight. another concern arose when she noticed that when he shot her, he had an opening to her torso. So why hit her leg? These questions scrambled around her brain until she came to the last one. How did he know that song? There were only three people who knew that song. She considered it a Nikos family secret. but the problem was her and her mother knew that song. The other person was… her partner. He discovered the song through her mother when he made the music box. But he was dead. Gone forever.**

 **...Right?**

'So, I was right. I'm going to talk to Hollow about this.' Sombra thought. Though Sombra hadn't spoken much throughout the entire event she had been doing her research and had gotten into his computer finding out he was a person who knew the story to a very good degree. As soon as the episode she dashed towards the un-expecting teen and dragged him into the closet room she could find. The room with the words 'Writing Room' on it. As soon as they were inside Sombra turned the lights on only to be meet with many figures, aliens, robots, mech's, humans etcetera pointing weapons at her.

"Stand down," Hollow ordered the others, "She's with me." Hollow continued and pushed the weapon the women held before motioning the others to go. They did so except for one.

"Altaïr you can go." Hollow ordered a man wearing white. The man nodded before he walked off, disappearing into the shadow.

"I know Jaune is the Reaper." Sombra stated once she was sure there was no one there but her. Hollow simply stared at the Hacker before he sighed pocketed his glasses and looked Sombra directly in her eyes. Then she saw the pupils split into three tomoes that began to spin at a fast rate.

"Sorry about this-" Sombra froze as she heard Hollow say her name, "But this is one thing you don't need to know." Sombra fell to the floor while Hollow groaned as he rubbed his hair before he looked at Sparky who had appeared next to him.

"She almost found out?" Sparky asked and guessed. Hollow nodded before he motioned for Ju to take Sombra back to the room she was using. The Awoken female nodded and picked up Sombra before walking off.

"The chapters close Sparky. I don't know about you mate but things are going to go to hell when chapter nine comes around." Hollow explained before he turned around and realised Sparky had disappeared.

"So, this is what it feels like when Batman disappears." Hollow muttered before he walked deeper into the room.


	9. GIFTS

Hollow yawned as he opened his front door, holding two bags of rubbish in his right hand. He took one step out before realising there was quite a large package at the door labelled to his address. On the top of the box were the words 'Care Package'. Hollow dumped the rubbish in the neighbour's yard, grabbed the package and walked back inside the house. As Hollow entered the living or relaxing room as most of the others dubbed it, he pressed a button on the wall before grabbing a microphone.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen there is a package of goodies for everyone in the living room. If you don't want your package to be thrown out get here in the next five minutes thank you." Hollow placed the package on the coffee table before he pulled a chair up to said table and sat down. Soon everyone was in here, most holding mugs of coffee. Once they had all sat down Hollow looked at them.

"Okay so I don't know who this is from or what it contains or how they found out where I live but this letter in my hand," Hollow waved said letter above his head for a few minutes, "Will explain everything." At that everyone looked a bit sceptical. Hollow then opened the letter with a knife and began to read aloud.

" _ **We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to thank Hollow for doing this story. And as our way of saying thanks, we are including a care package with the following**_. Okay then." Hollow muttered as he placed the letter on his lap and opened up the package before he began to read what said package contained.

"For Ruby: **The new Laser Sight upgrade for Crescent Rose**." Hollow said as he handed the now eager girl said weapon attachment. Ruby took the attachment, dashed off to her room and came back, Crescent Rose in hand.  
"For Weiss: **The Complete Works of Bach and Beethoven.** " The young Huntress took the works with interest and began to go over them though still tuned into the conversation.

"For," Hollow stopped as he struggled to keep in a laugh which would also turn into a howl, "For Blake: **The complete Icha Icha Series Signed Gold Editions.** " Blake, who easily translated the words blushed a bright red and quickly snatched the series into her arms, making a note to read it in private later.

For…oh. For Jaune: **Yours will be delivered at a later chapter we are still working on it**. Chapter? This is an episode or whatever people call it Jesus." Hollow looked at the next name on the list before he peeked inside the package. He then waved Nora closer before he spoke.

"For Nora: **A Baby Battle Sloth.** " Everyone froze before their heads turned to the hammer wielding student who had a huge smile of glee on her face. Hollow reached into the package before pulling out a sleeping baby sloth. Nor squealed and hugged the animal close to her body. Ren on the other hand was already dreading the outcome of the baby sloth.

"For Ren: A Better Health Cook Book and 20 types of green tea." At this Ren sighed in relief at something that would help him while his three teammates cheered.

"For…oh god Jaune you're going to love this. For Pyrrha: **Pics of Jaune Growing up, I.E. the Shots Jaune Pics.** " Jaune blushed a dark red before he groaned into his palms, while Pyrrha giggled before accepting the folder. Hollow looked at the letter again and his eyes widened slightly.

"Huh there's even gifts for you guys. For Roman: **A box of Cuban Cigars.** " Roman's face lit up as he accepted the very expensive box full of expensive cigars. Hollow looked at the list again before he burst out laughing. Everyone was confused before Hollow handed the letter to Yang who read the next gift aloud.

"For Cinder: **A New Dildo to help you loosen up.** " Silence was held as everyone glanced at the fiery villain who looked like he wanted to strangle whoever sent the gifts, though she still took the wrapped box. Hollow took back the letter before he read aloud the next gift so as to avoid another fight.

"To Mercury: **Play Faunus Magazine subscription.** " Emerald looked at her partner who was blushing a beet red as he took the package and admitted to his partner that he didn't like the magazine. On the inside, he was dancing with joy.  
"To Emerald: **$3,000 and a new strap on, go get your woman NOW!** " Emerald blushed a beet red before she took said package and money before she grabbed Cinder and dragged her off. Everyone watched them go before Ruby spoke up.

"What's a strap on?" Hollow quickly moved on so that no one would destroy the young girls' innocence.  
"For Neo: **a bottomless tub of Neopoliten Ice Cream.** " The mute villain eagerly took said tub, grabbed the spoon which Hollow offered and began to eat away.

"Oh, boy this is going to be a mouthful. To the Members Current/Former and Enemies of Overwatch: **We are sad to say we are not that familiar with you However we are sending each of you a coupon good for one Multy Verse Item. These Items can be from any dimension that has been discovered. Ask Hollow for Help with finding one.** We'll save that for a later date." Hollow said as he handed Ana said coupon. Everyone was a bit excited for their gifts and were about to go when the doorbell rang. Hollow jogged to the door and opened it up to see a man, older and taller than him, with grey hair, a goatee, a light greyish blue dress shirt and white dress vest. Said man was holding a package.

"And you are?" Hollow asked.

"I'm Adrian. This is for you. I just need you to sign here and we're all good." The man, Adrian explained as he held a package under his right arm and a clipboard in the other. Hollow hesitantly took the pen before he signed the clipboard before he took the package from Adrian.  
"Pleasure doing business." Adrian said before he walked back to the van. Hollow watched Adrian go before he walked back inside, package in hand. When he reached the living room he sat down and picked up the letter on top of the package. He opened the letter and read aloud for the others.

"I realized I forgot your gift as well Hollow, and I am, sending part of Jaune's gift now." Hollow raised an eyebrow at the fact he got a gift before he opened up the package and read the first gift aloud.

"To Hollow: A crate of nanites that when activated will cover your furniture and electronics and repair them as long as a total of 1 sq ft remains." Hollow read before his face brightened.

"YES!" Hollow cheered. No more broken furniture was a plus for him. That and he broke Sparky's bank account when he was buying new furniture. Ruby decided to take it from there as she had calmed down from receiving the new weapon attachment and Hollow looked like he wasn't calming down any time soon.  
"To Jaune: A Wristband that will allow you to tap into your counter parts semblances, only limit is 3-dimensional counter parts can be accessed at one time. Right now, you are locked into Immortal, Regeneration, and the counter part from the universe you are watching... am sorry but these were the easiest to program in." Everyone looked at Jaune then Hollow.

"So…I'm alive in this story?" Jaune asked and Hollow, who had just realised what the wristband could do, nodded.

"Yes." Hollow stated before he discreetly set the wristband so that Jaune couldn't access said form. Jaune didn't have to know his others sins just yet.

"Any way why don't you guys go set up for the next episode and I'll be there soon." Hollow said and they all nodded before they all left the room, talking excitedly about their gifts.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna have to grab Emerald and Cinder. **Any way guys I hope you enjoyed this little breather chapter. If you all want to send some gifts or questions for the characters feel free to do so and they can answer to the best of their abilities. Don't worry I'll erase their memories so that they don't get suspicious of what's going on and won't kill me. Any way guy's I am Hollow Six-O-Nine and I am signing out. PEACE!** "


	10. Episode 7: A familiar sight

Hollow smiled as he finished letting the nanites onto his furniture before he sat down. As he did so Emerald walked out an extremely happy look on her face.

"Have fun?" Hollow asked and Emerald, her brain not fulling processing who asked the question, nodded. Her eyes widened when she noticed the cheeky smile on Hollow's face.

"Relax I won't tell anyone though you might want to get Cinder for the next episode." Hollow stated as he heard the sound of everyone else arriving. Emerald dashed off and soon returned, a dazed Cinder with her. Before anyone could ask any questions Hollow began the episode.

 **Chapter seven. The descent into madness**

'You know Sparky, why can't you have any bright titles?' Hollow thought as he looked at the words on the screen.

 _ **Frantic footsteps could be heard as the blonde knight sprinted through the forever fall forest. Tears were falling as his breath was hitching every few moments as he heard other sounds of movement behind him. How did it come to this? Why did it come to this?**_

 _ **He was snapped from his train of thought when he felt a sharp pain go through his left leg and he let out a cry while crashing into the mud. He struggled to get up and when he did he faced three silhouettes that all had malicious intentions towards him. He could feel their negative auras around him and he quivered a bit. He was scared. Terrified of what they were all planning to do with him and he grit his teeth in anger. He felt so stupid. Stupid for trusting his gut, stupid for believing that there was still some good in them. stupid enough to believe that they were still his friends.**_

 _ **He unsheathed his signature sword. A legendary weapon in past generations, but a hand-me-down for him. He extended his shield and readied his stance. He felt his aura healing his leg already and his glare intensified on the three in front of him. He let out a roar and charged straight at them before everything flashed to white.**_

 **The hooded man shot up from his slumber to be greeted by the familiar tickling feeling of agony as he saw parts of his body dematerialize into smoke only to rematerialize back into his body parts.**

"So…a dream?" Emerald asked and Hollow nodded. Gabe frowned at the hooded man before he remembered having to deal with the same problem. His body in agony as it burst into smoke before he reformed. Gabe almost felt some pity for the copycat at that moment…almost.

 **He sighed as this was his normal routine in the mornings. Wake up from a dream of himself… back then, feel the pain flare when he woke, seeing his body go into a frenzy, all to be materialized once more. He got up from his cot he was sleeping on and let the smoke swirl around him, dressing him with his black cloak and assortment of supplies he needed for the day. He looked down at his left hand to see the bone mask materialize and he closed his eyes, dawning the mask and let out a breath of relief. He then pulled the hood over his head and headed out the door to see his new White Fang recruits loading assortments onto the train and grinned as he saw them looking at him with fear. Of course, they feared him. They knew what he had done to their fellow White Fang and if he saw an ounce of defiance from them, well they would be his next example.**

"A firm yet evil and possibly insane leader." Cinder commented silently to Roman who frowned.

"You want him leading you?" The orange haired criminal asked his boss who shook her head.

"I'm not that stupid. Besides Tyrian's hard enough to deal with." She replied. Roman nodded in agreement as he remembered once meeting the insane man.

 **"I take it the prosthetic is working?" the masked man asked with a stern tone making Roman Torchwick go rigid. Sure, he was the new leader of this operation and was a merciless killer, but he took care of the assets that were of use to him. Such as the man with the robotic foot. The bowler hat wearing arms dealer turned around and nodded nervously. Reaper cocked an eyebrow at this. Really? This was the infamous Roman Torchwick? A quivering mess that would comply with anyone that threatened his life? "Keep loading the cargo." The hooded man said as he passed by Roman who was still somewhat shaking. "This plan is a go in twelve hours." He saw Roman's eyes go wide at this.**

 **"Twelve hours?!" Roman exclaimed and he regretted his words instantaneously. The hooded man was now inches away from him with his head slightly tilted.**

 **"Is that a problem?" sarcasm was dripping from the man's voice as he saw the quivering intensify on the dapper looking redhead. "Good." He then walked away to see how the planning was coming along.**

 **After all, war was coming to Vale.**

"So, I'm guessing this is around the time before the Grimm invasion?" Weiss asked Hollow who shrugged.

"I don't keep track of shit like that. That's Rooster Teeth's job." Before anyone could ask what he meant Hollow's attention had returned to the screen.

 **With Team RWBY and NPR:**

 **The wind whipped through all of the seven students that were on board of the bullhead heading toward mountain Glenn. The bullhead was filled with nothing but silence amongst the seven of them and with good reason. It had only been twelve hours since the tragedy that occurred at the CCT tower and twelve hours since Pyrrha was released from the infirmary. Her aura healed her wound with ease and she was ready for the mission that they would accept. The Spartan grew frustrated though as she kept asking why they were going to the southeast region of Vale, only to be answered with vauge excuses from the team she was supporting. This caused a strain in the team dynamic as she was reminded that she wasn't the leader, only support along with her other teammates by none other than the heiress herself. Her fists clenched at this fact. She was mad that she was suddenly forced on this mission right after what she had been through. She was mad that she didn't have time to process what happened and who or what she was fighting in the tower.**

"Be glad you're alive." Genji droned before a whack on the back of the head from Angela shut him up. McCree leaned close to Lena's ear.

"Whipped." He teased and Lena giggled in amusement before the two fist-bumped.

 **As they landed along the outskirts of the town the two teams split up to easily eliminate the grim existing in the area. Dr. Oobleck went off and joined up with team RWBY while NPR operated as a single unit to scout around the outer rim of the abandoned city. The three of them were quiet the whole time they eliminated the grim and Oobleck noticed from a distance how malicious they were at the beasts and let out a concerned sigh. He wanted to talk to them with both the obligation he had as a teacher and just out of sheer concern, but he knew like the other times with other teachers before, they would just push him away. He saw the three continue into the city and then went to join the other team he was shadowing.**

"Stalker." Nora muttered and the others chuckled in amusement, though not agreeing with their hammer-wielding friend.

 **As the day went on, the three of them cleared out most of the grim in their assigned area and was about to head back to camp until they heard a slamming noise. Pyrrha and Ren turned to see Nora slamming Magnihield into a somewhat destroyed wall.**

 **"It isn't fair!" she yelled with anger as she slammed her hammer once more into the wall. "Why didn't we have a choice of where we wanted to go?! Why do we have to follow others and just stay behind the rest?!" Ren was about to approach her until the bomber pointed at Pyrrha. "I mean for Oum's sake Pyrrha! You fought him. You went toe to toe with a psychotic murderer and yet here you are in a grim infested city with us! While Blake only witnessed what he is capable of and she was pampered until she was emotionally stable!" Ren reeled back slightly at her hurtful words. This was the first time he saw Nora truly angry at their recent misfortunes. He was about to respond until he saw Pyrrha simply approach her and looked at her with a comforting smile.**

 **"So what?" Nora was a little surprised at her response. "So what if they think we aren't important? So what if they think that they can just use us like tools? All it's doing is proving to them that were stronger than they think." She then put a hand on Nora's shoulder. "All we can do at the moment is continue to prove them wrong." She then saw that the bomber's attitude increased a bit and she was once again dawning a smile and began to follow them back to camp. Ren had a puzzled look on his face as his partner passed by him. He knew better that Nora wasn't back to her normal self completely, but this would do for now. He then looked over to his teammate and saw that her troubling look hadn't disappeared yet and he approached her.**

Jaune frowned as he looked at his three friends who were currently emotionless.

'If only I was there. If only I was there to help them.' Jaune thought angrily. Jack, who had noticed Jaune's anger decided he would have a talk with the young teen next chance he got.

 **"Were you truly scared?" Pyrrha looked to her left to see Ren with a questioning glance. "During the fight. I know you haven't said anything about it since the-"**

 **"I was absolutely terrified." Pyrrha interrupted him and he grew silent at her response. "He was relentless. Malicious even. But… almost familiar in the way he fought when he wasn't using his mist. For some reason my aura contacted with him and I could actually land solid blows." Ren nodded at this while trying to picture the fight in his head. "I was shocked when he didn't kill me. Simply knocked me out. It confuses me because despite actually causing harm, being a serious threat, he didn't kill me. Yet he massacres others who would have never reached his level." She left her two teammates to think about this as they made it back to their campsite. They were greeted by the others and they then discussed what they went through in their mission and as soon as night fell on them, they all decided to rest for their next day of exterminating.**

"Can't work with no sleep." Lena stated and Angela nodded.

"if your line of work requires you to fight, take every chance you can to sleep." Jack advised the eight teens who nodded in understanding and agreement.

 **Ruby Rose was sitting at her lookout, looking around to see any movement. She was starting to doze off until she heard the familiar whining of the corgi she secretly brought along with them. She was about to pet Zwei until she saw him bolt off out of their campsite. Confused at this, she decided to follow him through the abandoned city. Ruby was a few feet from her dog until she heard him growling at something. She peaked around the corner to see two white fang grunts walking around the dark streets. The rose let out a slight gasp at her revelation and decided to call her team on her scroll only to find that she had no reception. Ruby cursed at this and was about to head back to camp until she felt the earth shake a bit from below. She lost her balance as the ground collapsed underneath her, accidently tossing her weapon in the violent shaking. She screamed as she descended into the darkness below.**

"RUBY!" Yang screamed before she held her sister in her arms.

"Yang! Can't breathe!" Ruby pleaded as she smacked her sisters arm. Yang loosened her grip but didn't let go.

 **The last thing she heard was Zwei barking.**

 **The same two White fang grunts then opened the entrance to the underground facility only to see an enormous hole in the ceiling and a girl that was laying with the rubble. The two grunts rushed forward, looking over the huntress in training and she was now stirring. One was about to knock her out completely until the other put his hand up. A sinister grin was growing on his face.**

 **"Wait." He said, still keeping his grin. "I prefer it when they watch." This earned a groan from his partner.**

 **"Really man? It's been what, a week since you got any? C'mon, let's just bring her to the boss."**

Yang's aura sprang to life in anger as she glared at the Faunus and she wasn't the only one. Reinhardt was yelling angrily, angered by the fact the Faunus would do what he was about to do. Blake was hissing angrily wishing she could jump through the screen and kill that Faunus with her bare hands. Everyone had varying reactions though Jaune was the worst. Inside his mind a distorted voice was speaking.

'Kill that Faunus, make him suffer, make him die!' If one were to look at Jaune they would notice his eyes go blood red before returning to their normal colour.

"STOP IT!" Weiss roared at Hollow who ignored her and motioned to the screen.

 **His words fell on mute ears as the wolf faunus was now unbuckling his pants and grabbing Ruby by her hair. She let out a yelp and the faunus was now having a predatory look. His partner now turned his back and shrugged.**

 **"You know what fine. Don't blam-" *BLAM* the wolf faunus holding Ruby turned his head to see his partner with a gaping hole in his chest. Gasping could be heard as the grunt toppled over to show their boss. The wolf faunus was now struggling to button his pants as he saw the Reaper walk over to him. He crushed the corpses skull with an effortless stomp, emphasizing that he was not happy with the one in front of him. He then noticed the grunt's disheveled clothes and a half unconscious Ruby Rose being held by her hair. The mist around him began to swirl violently and he grabbed the potential rapist by the top of his skull, using his thumb to gouge out his right eyeball. Screams were now echoing throughout the cave as the Reaper through the man against a nearby wall. He walked towards the man who was now cowering at his towering figure.**

"Um…WHAT THE FUCK?!" Yang shrieked in shock. She wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room, heroes and villains were all confused and shocked. They had every right to be to. Throughout the many episodes they had seen, the Reaper simply killed and killed, not caring about anyone.

 **Ruby was half awake when her eyes widened a bit when she saw the reaper hold out his right hand. Smoke was now swirling once more but this time it was taking a shape of a familiar looking weapon. A weapon she thought that was long lost.**

"Is it the Master Sword?"

"The One Ring?"  
"Thanos's gauntlet?"

"Zwei?"

 **Crocea Mors.**

Those from the RWBY Universe, excluding the villains, stared at the screen in shock. The Reaper held Jaune's sword, a sword they knew from Hollow had been found and buried with their friend when he died. Hollow ignored the looks everyone was giving him. He hated lying to the two teams but he had no choice in the matter. A more experienced author he may be Sparky was older and had more tricks up his sleeve then Hollow did. That and he had promised Hollow a few hundred bucks.

 **The Reaper then grasped the sword tightly and knelt down in front of the grunt who was now clutching his eye socket. A yelp of pain could be heard as she saw the hooded man grabbing one of the wolf ears. Ruby was now wide awake as she saw the sword slowly sawing through the wolf ear and screams of unadulterated agony now were echoing out of the hole and into the city. He didn't cut off ear through and through though. He delicately used the sword to scrape his scalp and move to the next ear as the screams continued. Ruby then saw him rip the rest of the flesh off the bloody ears and held them in his now crimson claws. The wolf faunus was now convulsing and vomiting due to the intense pain and in the span of a few seconds he keeled over with his eyes rolled back.**

 **Ruby was now shaking at what she had just witnessed and she tried her best to get far away from this monster she was now facing. "Fucking animal." She heard him say and the sword vanished in a mirage of smoke. He then faced the red hooded scythe wielder and slowly made his way to her in almost a cautious manner. She tried to back away, but she felt his cold grip latch around her arm and he dragged her down deeper into the facility.**

 **These reactions have been censored due to the fact Ruby went into shock and had to be resuscitated. Please be patient we'll try and wake her up.**

 **We are sorry for this delay and hope you'll wait…**

 **The five students and their overseer all shot up wide awake as they heard a scream of pain make its way across the city. Yang scrambled to her feet as she looked around for her sister.**

 **"Where's Ruby?" she asked only to be answered by Zwei crashing through the front door in a small Zwei shaped impression and was barking haphazardly. Yang knew this was his way of telling her to follow him and she did. The rest of her team and NPR followed only to see a massive hole in the ground and Crescent Rose next to it. Yang collapsed the weapon in its combat form and was about to jump into the hole until Oobleck stopped her.**

 **"I will not object to your next course of action Ms. Xio Long, but let me lead. You are my students after all." He then jumped into the darkness and the rest followed. They were looking around the cavern to see that it looked man-made. "I don't believe it. They are actually still intact. They all looked to see the doctor examine the cavern below them. "These were used as an underground transit system for Vale to reach Mountain Glen. Due to the grim attacks above though, the people were forced to relocate underground where a cave-in occurred and the grim…" he stopped himself in respect for the ones that had fallen then.**

"I think a silence should be held for those that fell." Jack spoke and those in agreement agreed by falling silent. It was held for five minutes before they returned their attention to the screen. Hollow stared at them all in amusement of the fact they didn't remember Ruby had been kidnapped.

 **The silence was broken with a slight scream. They turned to see Blake rush back towards the group. She fell to her knees and vomited. Everyone became disgusted and confused at this. "Blake! What happened?!" Yang asked, only to be responded with only pointing behind her. They all looked to see the body of a mangled White fang grunt. One of his eyes were missing as blood still spurt from where his ears used to be. The scent of bile and blood mixing into a twisted concoction just then hitting the six that gasped at the corpse. They all now had the urge to vomit at this but kept it in. Yang was now slowly beginning to panic for Ruby's safety and Oobleck noticed this. Before he let her go further deep into the tunnel, he stopped her.**

 **"Ms. Xio Long. I know you are concerned for your sister. We all are. But please promise me that you will stay with the group." They didn't know what they were up against and the doctor did not want his students to end up like the corpse in front of them. she nodded at this and the brawler helped her partner up as they all followed the blood trail descending into the darkness.**

"Okay break time!" Hollow said. Everyone began to complain and Hollow closed his eyes before he opened them again. Hollow looked at the many people before he whispered one word.

"Kamui." The many people in the room were sucked into the vortex. Hollow slumped to his knees as he felt his eyes begin to bleed.

"Fuck that hurts. And I did not need them asking to man questions, they're just going to have to wait. Any way guys I'm gonna go rest as I busted my ass off to get this chapter posted. I'm Hollow Six-O-Nine signing off. Now where the hell's my room."


	11. Episode 8 & 9: Teaser

Next Time…

"GO FIGHT MY FRIENDS! FOR HONOR! JUSTICE! **REINHARDT, REINHARDT, REINHARDT!** "

"Um Yang…you do remember that this is just a TV show, right?"

 **"HE'S PROBABLY OFF KILLING YOU ALL AT THIS MOMENT! YOU THINK STOPPING THIS WILL END IT?!"**

 **"Guys? Where's Weiss?"**

"I promise Mi pequeña mocosa."

"KICK HIS ASS PYRRHA!"

"No."

"You'll get to fight me later Jaune but for now you are going to sit down and…be…quiet!"

 **"Yea Rubes its me."**

 **"HOW ARE YOU HERE?! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD JAUNE!"**

 **"You can thank Ruby's team for that."**

 ** _"Something we should have done a while ago."_**

 ** _'WAS MY EXISTANCE REALLY THAT ATROCIOUS?!'_**

"Settle down. You're exactly like Genji was when he was younger. Impatient and brash though you…you have the courage and loyalty of a lion leading the pack."

"I am Hanzo Shimada, Genji's older brother. And Hollow has called me here to talk with you."

WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS DEALING WITH THEM FREAKING OUT ALL THE FUCKING...WHOLE…DAMN…TIME?!"

"Words cannot describe the amount of hate I have for you."

"My name is a little ridiculous, but you can just call me Sparky."

"Because I wrote it."

"You know I always wanted to see how I would go against you lot."

"LET'S FIGHT!"


	12. Episode 8 & 9: Revelations and Anger

It had been a few days since the last episode. Hollow had allowed everyone to have a bit of a chat about who they were and their history and to relax. But now it was back to the episode. Hollow sighed as he looked at the screen. The next two episode were to be the darkest of them all. The truth would be revealed, fights would begin and there would be nothing Hollow could do to stop it. Hollow glanced at his phone before he made a call.

"Hey Noble it's me…yeah…yeah…thanks dude." Hollow hung up before he walked back to the TV room where everyone had situated themselves to watch the next episode which had already started.

 **Chapter 8. Beyond the Mask**

 **Ruby wouldn't lie, she was scared of the man dragging her deep into the tunnels. Since he grabbed her, he hadn't made eye contact with her and this made her uneasy. she saw he was willing to go the extra mile to get his point across to anyone that he had no qualms with murder, but she was noticing that he was uneasy about him taking her deeper. She bit her tongue until they were almost at the end of the tunnel that led to the base.**

 **"Where did you find it?" Ruby growled and the man looked down at her. She had a look of rage on her face as her glare intensified. "That sword. Where did you get it." The Reaper simply shrugged at her question and pressed on, forcing to follow.**

 **"What does it matter to you?" He responded in the same growling tone and Ruby gritted her teeth at his response.**

"I dunno maybe because it's my best friend's sword!" Ruby stated angrily. Jaune smiled thankfully at his friend who smiled right back at him.

 **"It was my friend's sword." She said and looked at her feet. The hooded man softly grumbled at her response and continued on. the tow then made their way to the crowd of White Fang and Roman Torchwick that were still loading more cargo onto the train. They looked to see their boss with the huntress in training and immediately stopped to stare at the two. Roman walked past the grunts and eyed Ruby with his sly smile. He was about to make a quip of her current state until she was shoved forward at the criminal.**

 **"Take her to the holding area here." Reaper then told Roman. His voice then rose so that the other grunts would listen. "And for those that think of harming her." He then threw the pair of wolf ears in front of the crowd of now disgusted White Fang members. Some were now resisting the urge to vomit as the stench rose through the crowd. "That will be the outcome." He then said as he turned around and started to walk off, only to stop as he heard gunfire coming from the front of the compound. His hands clenched in anger as he heard yelling from some of the White Fang grunts. He then saw smoke coming from one of the buildings and saw six people come out into his sights. He lightly flinched as he saw huntresses and huntsmen in training coming his way.**

 **"Roman! Get the train moving. This operation is a go." He was hearing the sounds of protest and to everyone's shock he shot into the crowd of White Fang, killing at least one of the grunts and he growled at them. This made everyone tense and Roman started his way to the train. He then looked at Ruby who now had a slight look of horror aimed at him. He then dissipated and the smoke trail led straight to the front of the train.**

"I prefer my friends as my protectors thank you." Ruby commented and a few laughed while others simply chuckled in amusement.

 **"Ruby!" Yang said as she wrapped her sister in a quick hug and handed the rose her scythe. Ruby smiled at this and unfolded Crescent Rose. She then looked at her Professor and her friends and nodded.**

 **"Thanks guys. But the train is starting up. We need to get on!" she said as she started following the train that was starting at a slow pace. The others followed and as they hurdled onto the roof of the rear cart, they looked ahead to see some Atlasthenian paladins activating and starting to charge towards them. Ruby then looked back to see Oobleck, Ren, and Nora nod at her.**

 **"You go with them Pyrrha." Nora said as her hammer switched to a grenade launcher. "I think it's time for a rematch." Pyrrha grinned at her statement and looked to Ruby. She nodded in approval as she gestured for her team and the champion to follow her, leaving the others to take on the mechs.**

"GO FIGHT MY FRIENDS! FOR HONOR! JUSTICE! **REINHARDT, REINHARDT, REINHARDT!** " The original strike-team laughed at their tall friend who was smiling.

 **As they ducked passed the paladins that were approaching, gunfire and explosions could be heard from behind them. they smiled knowing that Nora and the others were having a good time. The five of them were now hopping over the railcars until Pyrrha noticed something.**

 **"Wait!" She called out and the others saw that she was looking through an open hatch with wide eyes. They all looked down to see a device hooked to numerous wires with a digital counter slowly counting down the seconds. "Is that a bomb?!" she exclaimed and the others were now in the same worried state of mind. Blake jumped down to the car links only to see that detached itself already. She made this known to her team and the other four leaped forward to the next railcar. They saw the explosion go off and the tunnel rupture a bit. They thought nothing of it at first seeing that their friends and teacher were still alright. There thoughts then turned to ones of fear as they started to see grim swarm out of the debris that the bomb caused. They looked into the next railcar to see another bomb.**

"Ohhh fuck." Sombra summarised everyone's thought.

"I hated this." Yang groaned.

"Cause you got your-?"  
"Cause she got her ass kicked." Blake answered McCree's unfinished question.

 **Their fear grew as they went from car to car seeing more of the same bombs and more grim coming their way. The four then dropped down to the inside the car that was right before the control room to see Roman Torchwick shaking violently in the corner. The five of them were confused at the sight as they saw a multi colored girl trying to calm him down.**

 **"NO NEO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT THING IS A MONSTER! A-A FUCKING MONSTER!" he was now in hysterics and thrashing about as the smaller girl was trying to restrain him. The five huntresses in training notice the man looked like he had just seen his worst nightmares come to life. Ruby stepped forward, only for Roman's partner to come forward with her parasol in a battle position.**

"Do not let your guard down with her Rubes."

"Um Yang…you do remember that this is just a TV show, right?" Ruby stated. Hollow, who was listening, stiffened at what Ruby had just said.

 **Ruby was about to comply to the fight until Roman spoke out again!**

 **"JUST GO!" he shrieked as he was now curling up further into the corner. Everyone became confused at this and he continued. "JUST LET THEM GO NEO! I DON'T CARE! JUST DON'T MAKE ME SEE HIS FACE AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!" Neo slowly went back to her normal stance and ran up to criminal, trying to snap him out of his hysterics.**

 **Unknown to the students, Roman was trying to make the Reaper stop the train, saying that he was going to kill them all. Neo was concerned at this point due to the fact that if Roman was saying that a plan was risky, then it was high time to bail. Their new boss simply removed his mask and grabbed roman by the collar. Neo didn't see his face but she could hear the screams of horror coming from Roman and that was something she didn't want to hear again.**

 **The students looked on at the quivering mess that was once Roman Torchwick and then decided it would be best to leave them alone.**

Roman didn't answer his acquaintances looks of worry, well mostly fake worry.

 **They charged through the door to the controls to see the man that had been causing all of them immense pain these past few days facing away from them. Ruby was about to speak up until she felt the train accelerate at an extremely fast rate. She saw the masked man push the accelerator all the way to maximum and snap the throttle in his hands, causing the train to only gain more speed. They could hear laughing coming from the man as they saw his shoulders buckle in a fit of laughter.**

"Zhat man is zhe definition of zhe vord insane." Reinhardt muttered loudly. Most of the people in the room agreed, a few disagreeing.

 **"Why are you doing this?" His laughing ceased as soon as Pyrrha asked this question. He then turned to see them all now ready to fight him and he looked on at them with a bored stare.**

 **"Even if I wanted to tell you," the man started before he had a small fit of chuckling. "It appears our time is up." He then disappeared into his black smoke and made his way through the air vent. The girls then looked to see that they were approaching a barricaded wall of rubble with only seconds to spare. They all braced for impact until everything went white.**

"And they're dead." Roman muttered before Neo whacked him on the back of the head.

 **Ruby was the first to stir from her unconscious state. As she got up, she noticed that the five of them were all in the town square of Vale. She heard familiar growls from behind her and saw various species of grim flooding from the hole the derailed train made. The rest then got up and noticed the same results Ruby was seeing. Utter chaos. It hadn't even been a full minute since they all awoke and grim were already destroying the city. They each readied their weapons and leapt into the fray of red eyes and sharp teeth.**

"Round Two…FIGHT!" The deep voice from before roared though this time everyone began to cheer on

 **The five of them were holding off the grim and creating a space for them to retreat until a king Taijiutu emerged from the hole and bared its fangs. The five of them were bracing for it to attack when they heard a familiar war cry come from the hole. Nora then emerged with Magnihield reeled back for a massive blow and she slammed the hammer right on the snake's head. They could see the shockwave of the attack run through the body of the grim and explode out the other end. Nora landed smoothly in front of the five and gave Pyrrha a mock salute.**

"Nora focus on the battle." Ren commented half-heartedly. Nora simply stuck her tongue out at her friend who chuckled.

 **"Can't let you have all the fun." She said and Pyrrha smiled. She then saw Ren, Oobleck, and a corgi emerge from the hole as well. "Did you find Reaper?" Nora then asked with more of a concerned voice and Pyrrha's look then saddened a bit.**

 **"He got away at the last second." Nora cursed a bit at this but then bounced back with her signature smile. "At least we have grim to take our frustration out on." she said and the others agreed with her as they all charged once more into the battle.**

 **The battle raged on with the huntsmen ending up the victors. As things were heating up, Team CFVY showed up along with other teams to lend a hand in the breach.**

"Team CFVY?" Jack asked with amusement evident in his voice.

"Stands for 'Coffee'." Weiss explained.

 **After those reinforcements came, Ironwood ordered his troops to help contend with the stragglers that were still attacking. The fighting continued while an irritated Glynda Goodwitch arrived, swatting grim aside as if they were nothing but infuriating flies as she used her semblance to cover the breach. With the source of the grim closed off, picking off the remaining monsters was the last objective. When the fighting ended however, everyone still felt tense. Tense that despite their victory, the one responsible for it was still out there.**

 **Weiss was one of the few that was infuriated by this and she decided to isolate herself for a bit to let off some steam. In her frustration, she forgot to mention this to her team and decided to head off a little further into the city while her team and NPR were all resting at the battleground. The six of them all celebrating that they fought back and kept the city safe.**

Everyone, sans the RWBY villains and the agents of Talon cheered excitedly for the two student teams.

 **Their celebrating was cut short though as they saw Roman Torchwick struggling with some Atlas soldiers.**

 **"IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU IDIOTS!" he shouted and made them all have slightly concerned looks. "HE'S PROBABLY OFF KILLING YOU ALL AT THIS MOMENT! YOU THINK STOPPING THIS WILL END IT?!" they took consideration in his words and were about to ignore the rest of his frantic rambling until he said something that caught all of their interests. "THE FUNNIEST THING ABOUT THIS IS THAT HE'S JUST A FUCKING KID! I BET HE HASN'T EVEN HAD SEX YET! HOW COULD HE WITH THAT FACE OF HIS?! HAHAHAHAHA!" with that he was forced into a bullhead, leaving a baffled group of students and huntsmen. Ruby then looked around a bit and she gained a worried look.**

"Roman." Cinder spoke.

"Yeah?" Roman replied.

"Please don't go insane anytime soon."

"Can't make any promises fire queen."

 **"Guys? Where's Weiss?" she asked and now everyone became worried at this. Ruby then felt a notification on her scroll and her eyes widened as she saw the notification that her partner's aura was in the red and showed a location via GPS. Ruby instantly got up and went in said direction with the others following her.**

"Wait we have that function on our Scrolls?" Ruby asked before the Beacon students checked their Scroll's quickly.

 **With Weiss, five minutes earlier:**

 **How could she and her team let this happen? They gave it everything they could but no matter what they did, the grim stormed Vale and lives were lost. They didn't stop Reaper, they didn't prevent the breach, and now they were back to square one on possible leads. Yes, they did stop the grim, but if they were faster in the beginning, maybe the Reaper wouldn't have killed as many people as he did today. She let out a sigh of frustration as she made her way further down the abandoned street. She then stopped in her tracks when she heard something from behind her.**

" _Ice Queen's soooo dead._ " Roman muttered. Emerald looked at Mercury and Roman for a few seconds before she said.

"Bet fifty he won't kill her." Emerald baited.

"Sixty says she dies." Mercury said rising to the bait.

"Seventy said she's killed after blondie." Roman finished. Cinder groaned as she rubbed her eyes while listening to her teammates.

'I'm surrounded by idiots.'

 **She readied Mynaster and turned around, ready to attack the one that was behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw the shrouded figure of the one responsible for all of this destruction slowly clapping as he made his way to her. He was now a few feet away as he leaned a bit forward, emphasizing his sarcasm on the last clap. Her grip on her weapon was slightly shaking at this and the heiress wasn't sure if it was from her exhaustion from the battle, or the immense fear from the man in front of her.**

 **"I have to admit I am impressed that you all survived." He said as he was now only two feet away from her. He noticed her shaking and chuckled a bit at this. "It took a while to get those bombs prepped. Color me surprised when I see you all come out alive." She then hardened her glare at him.**

 **"I am NOT afraid of you." She growled and the Reaper turned once more into smoke, but this time retaining the top part of his body.**

"Can you do that Gabe?" Sombra asked Gabe who nodded.

" _Hurts like a bitch though._ " He muttered silently.

 **"That may be true." He said as he started circling around her. "But you are afraid of what I can be." She shuddered at how twisted his voice sounded. "You're scared that no matter what you do, no matter how far you run, and no matter where you hide, your secrets will catch up to you. And that's what I am." He said as he grasped Weiss's head. "Behind this mask is not a monster, but your most disgusting secret." Before she could question this, she felt her lungs gape a bit and wasn't able to breathe. She was making choking noises as she looked down at herself to see the Reaper's smoke traveling through her nose, ears and mouth, suffocating her from the inside out. She saw the smoke emerging from the beds of her fingernails as they convulsed or completely crack by the pressure. She wanted to scream. Wanted to call for help. Wanted to get out of this alive, but her grasp soon loosened and her vison was slowly going dark. The last thing she would hear was his demented laughter and she was literally squeezing the life out of her.**

"Gabe." Sombra began.

"Yeah?" Gabe replied.

"Promise me you'll never use that on me. Cause that's fucked up."  
"I promise Mi pequeña mocosa."

 **Current Time:**

 **Suddenly her vision came back and instead of laughter she heard a cry of pain come from her assailant. She fell to the ground as she was gasping for air. She heaved and coughed as she tried to see what happened and why she wasn't dead yet. Weiss looked up to see the Reaper struggle as he yanked a syringe from his shoulder. Weiss then felt a pair of arms help her up and she saw Ruby supporting her. She then looked at the man in front of her giving out strangled cries as the smoke was now disappearing. Ruby was smiling with tears to see that Weiss was still alive. Weiss noticed that her partner's happy look turned to anger as she looked at the thrashing man.**

"OH, HE'S FUCKED NOW!" Lena cried before shrinking under Ana and Angela's piercing glares.

"KICK HIS ASS PYRRHA!" Yang cried before remembering that they were watching an episode and not something that actually happened or was happening. In a different universe Jaune sneezed before he stalked off in his Reaper garb.

 **"NOW PYRRHA!" she shrieked and the Reaper looked to see Pyrrha aiming Milo in her javelin form and letting her weapon rip through the air. It was a direct hit and they saw his mask fly off his face. He recoiled at this and fell face first a few feet away from the others as the smoke cleared. His cries of pain still remained though. They noticed though that his deep, raspy voice was now reverting somehow. The rest of the two teams along with Goodwitch caught up with the three of them and were all now ready to fight him. His voice was still reverting as he was now making grunts of slight pain while standing up. The students and teachers were all now puzzled now. As he kept making noises of pain, they realized that his voice was now becoming more familiar.**

"Familiar?" Ruby questioned. Hollow realised what was happening in the episode and sucked in a deep breath and prayed that Noble hurried up.

 **They looked on to see the man's head covered by his hood as he kept making disgruntled noises, only to reel his head back and let out another cry of unmeasurable pain. They all went wide eyed as they heard the now familiar sound of a man that they all knew. His hood fell back and they all saw the familiar mop of blonde hair along with the same blue eyes that they were all used to seeing three months ago, despite him seething through his teeth, they all knew this man.**

 **After all, they all went to his funeral.**

"No." Jack whispered as he finally understood.

"No, no, no, no!" Pyrrha panicked as she glanced at her leader who was beginning to hyperventilate.

 **Ren and Nora went wide eyed as they looked on to see the man that was in front of them. Nora dropped her weapon to put her hands to her mouth while tears were forming. Ren simply looked on with nothing but shock, still trying to comprehend who he was looking at.**

 **Goodwitch had a similar reaction to Ren. She nearly went slack jawed at the person who was behind the mask. She couldn't believe it. Even if it was who she knew it was, she couldn't process it.**

 **Weiss, Blake, and Yang felt as if their entire bodies froze when they saw him. Their bodies either completely rigid or shaking uncontrollably. They saw his dark glare towards the three of them and they shuddered a bit. Unlike the other too, the heiress was now on the brink of breaking down. She now knew what he meant by her most disgusting secret.**

 **Ruby had no restraint on her tears when she saw him without his hood. How? How did this happen to him? How on Remnant did this happen? How did he become this? She remembered him back during their first few months at Beacon and remembered how kind and innocent he was to others. How the hell did he turn into this?!**

 **Pyrrha was the worst of all though. just like the others, shock was the foundation of the emotions that were overflowing through her and she dropped her shield while falling to her knees. As soon as his hood came off, her doubts on his identity vanished as everything made sense now. Her aura reacting to his, how he didn't kill her back at the CCT, and how he knew her song. Despite now knowing this, it didn't help as she was now trying her best to comprehend the fact that he was the one responsible for every death that the Reaper committed.**

 **That the Reaper and Jaune Arc were one and the same.**

' **No…** ' It was the one thought that echoed through everyone's mind as their eyes widened. Jaune was silent for a few seconds before he leapt at Hollow in anger, content on beating the ever living shit out of the teen. Before he could even touch the teen, a fist collided with his body was sent to the floor. Jaune looked up to see a 5.5-foot male standing above him. The male had a stocky muscular build and dark brown hair and was wearing a simple tee-shirt and shorts with runners covering his feet. Jaune made to get up and fight before Hollow spoke.

"You'll get to fight me later Jaune but for now you are going to sit down and…be…quiet!" Hollow ordered, his voice radiating authority and power. Silence was kept until Jaune reluctantly sat down.

 **Chapter 9. Birth of a monster**

 **They all looked at the one they once called their friend as he rolled his neck to get the rest of the pain out of his system. The blonde simply looked on with now a bored expression as he saw the reactions of shock and horror among them all. Ruby was the one that spoke up first.**

 **"J-Jaune?" she asked with a shaky voice and he simply looked her way. He gave her a slight smirk and shrugged a bit.**

 **"Yea Rubes its me." Her hands cupped over her mouth as she was stifling her gasps. That voice was on point. They all heard him and he sounded exactly like he did three months ago, when they all thought he died. He then folded his arms and cocked an eyebrow at the group who were simply staring at him, not knowing what to say. What could they say? Their friend had come back from the dead and was now confirmed as the murderer that was responsible for everything that just happened.**

No one spoke. What could they say.

 **He then saw Pyrrha stand up and he noticed she was not happy at this new revelation. He smirked a bit and walked forward. As soon as he took his first step they all took a step back. He let out a small chuckle at this and then saw that Pyrrha was now walking towards him. He internally sighed as he saw the livid expression on her face. He wasn't able to dematerialize at the moment so whatever pain he was about to receive, he was going to receive in full. She was now a foot away from him. Neutral expression facing a livid one and after what seemed like forever Jaune let out a soft sigh.**

 **"Jaune." Pyrrha whispered. And Jaune simply nodded. He then felt her fist slam into his face and he recoiled just a bit. He then felt another fist slam into his jaw and this time he stumbled back. He recovered a bit as he looked to see blood on his former partner's knuckles. Tears were now apparent in her eyes and he let out a groan. It had been a while since he felt this type of pain. "HOW?!" she then shrieked. He simply stared at her and she then continued. "HOW ARE YOU HERE?! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD JAUNE!" He looked at her emotionally spent form and mentally kicked himself for what he was about to do.**

"If he starts to fire his weapons it's going to be a bloodbath." Torbjorn muttered silently as he had been silent throughout most of the episodes.

 **"I was." Jaune replied and everyone was now listening to the two. "You can thank Ruby's team for that." she went wide eyed at this and looked over at RWBY. Ruby was now looking at him with an ungodly amount of shock and he simply nodded at her. "I didn't say you Ruby, I said your team." Ruby then looked at her team and they were all staring at him as if they just saw their greatest fears come to life.**

"Wait what?" Weiss asked.

"What did we do?" Yang asked also confused.

'You turned him into a monster.' Hollow thought before he took a deep breath as he controlled his anger.

 **"Explain." Pyrrha growled at him and Jaune looked at her with a stern look. He then looked over her shoulder and smirked a bit.**

 **"Good that you made it Ozpin." He said and they all turned around to see that the headmaster was standing next to downright scared Goodwith who was holding her scroll. Jaune noticed that Ozpin was gripping his cane so tight, he thought he could see some cracks in it. The blonde then looked over to Ruby's team and they flinched as his glare intensified. "You want to tell them what happened or should I take charge this time?" He asked sarcastically. "Y'know what? Since you three have been doing such a good job at telling them your version, I'll tell them mine." He then looked at his old team and smiled a bit. Despite everything that he had done he still missed them. "It was the time Ozpin sent us on that recon mission." Pyrrha then looked at him with a confused look. "Yeah. The one we went on in the Forever Fall forest."**

"We only had one trip to the Forever Fall forest though?" Blake questioned. No one replied to the young Faunus's question.

 _ **The eight students were now resting after a day's hike through the Forever Fall forest. Leading the two teams of RWBY and JNPR were none other than Ruby and Jaune who were helping setting up the camp for the night. The others went to find food and other supplies while the two leaders assigned themselves as the ones to build the shelter.**_

 _ **"Yknow Jaune, if you just talk to them about it, they will stop acting this way." Ruby said as jaune sighed at his fellow leader's remark. It had been a month since things went somewhat bad for Jaune. After the Ursa incident, Cardin blabbed to Goodwitch about his transcripts in front of the entire class that was on the trip. He could feel the intense stares from everyone besides two people. Ruby honestly didn't care too much after what she just witnessed and even defended the blonde, saying that what he just did proved that he should be with them. unfortunately, her pleas fell on mute ears as Goodwitch used her semblance to carry Jaune all the way to the headmaster's office. Jaune honestly thought he would be kicked out by now, but to everyone's surprise Ozpin let him stay. He agreed on the same philosophy as Ruby and told Goodwitch that he proved that he was more qualified to be a huntsman than half the students at his school.**_

"Who cares about those fucking transcripts." Hollow muttered angrily. It was stupid really, Jaune had defended off someone who had relentlessly been bullying him from day one. When that Ursa had attacked Jaune had stayed behind and defended Cardin rather running like a coward. That was what a Hunter/Huntress was supposed to be.

 _ **Unfortunately, the student body didn't agree with the headmaster and bullied him relentlessly. It ranged from name calling to ferocious beatings and Jaune took it all in stride. Despite his team waking up to see him with new bruises each day, he shrugged it off and claimed it would just blow over sooner or later. It took him a while until he finally got back to speaking terms with the rest of his team and even longer until they welcomed him.**_

"Cowards, zhe lot of zhem." Reinhardt stated angrily. If Reinhardt ever went to Beacon and saw this happen he personally would break every single person's legs. Nora sneezed.

 _ **The day they welcomed him back was when a few upperclassmen decided that Jaune's team was also a prime target for torment and started to openly be creepy with the champion, stealing Nora's pancakes, and yanking at Ren's hair. It was a shocking scene to the rest of the school and what shocked them even more was when the blonde knight beat one of the upperclassmen within an inch of his life. No one saw Jaune come from behind them with his sword ready and they all witnessed Jaune relentlessly swing at the unfortunate student that was putting his hands on Pyrrha. It took his entire team and RWBY to pry him away from the student and he was thrown into his dorm on lockdown. Glynda insisted he be expelled but Ozpin simply stated that he was protecting his team like a leader should do. She had no idea why Ozpin was protecting this boy and simply walked off. The rest of his team entered their room that night to see that he was crying and apologizing. Saying he was sorry he got them involved and his response was a hug from Nora, followed by the rest of the team. They believed if he would go that far for them, then he was a leader worth trusting.**_

'That's how a leader should be.' Jack thought angrily as he remembered his days as Strike Commander. Jack didn't have many times when he wished he could go back and change it but this was one of them.

 _ **Despite his team being back the way it was, he always felt the hate wherever he went. The hateful glares and whispers came from all directions and hi would just ignore them. he had his team now. That was all that mattered. He would sometimes see Ruby and try to talk to her, only for her team to separate the two. Claiming she shouldn't even be seen with him. It pained him to see her apologetic look every time this happened but he kept his mind on the positive because if he thought of the negative, another incident such as the one he made in the mess hall would occur. It wasn't until a few weeks after when he received a message from Ozpin claiming that his and Ruby's teams were to be sent on a reconnaissance mission in the forever fall to investigate a spike in grim activity. Despite Ruby's team's reluctance they accepted and his team did as well. The trek to the sight would take two days' hike at least and that's when the blonde just sighed at his fellow leader's suggestion.**_

'Something isn't right.' Genji thought. From what he had seen team RWBY and JNPR were very close friends. That fact that team RWBY was very reluctant to go on a mission with JNPR was confusing.

 _ **"Yea. Take advice from the one who finds it difficult to talk to people. I'm sure that will work in my favor." She rolled her eyes at his remark and finished setting up her team's shelter.**_

 _ **"Y'know this is the first time I've been able to talk to you Jaune." She said as the blonde didn't look at her, instead focusing on his work at hand. "Jaune will you please actually talk to me. Like you said, I am socially awkward, you know how weird it feels when I say we should talk?" she got a snicker out of him that time and she smiled.**_

"Thanks rubes." Jaune muttered thankfully. The young girl smiled at her friend. No matter what happened, the two would always be friends.

 _ **"Ruby I get that your team hates me. I do. I don't know if things will ever change. All I can do is just go with the flow of things. If they forgive me like my team did, then great, if they keep acting like this…" he was about to continue until he heard some growling come from behind him, he turned around to see a grim he had never seen before standing over the boulder right above him. It took the form of a mountain lion of sorts and he just stared in terror at its opaque red eyes. The beast pounced at him and he readied his shield at the last moment.**_

 _ **Ruby saw this unravel before her as she armed Crescent Rose and charged in to take out the monster. The lion grim jumped out of the way of her slice and she collided into Jaune which made them tumble into the shrubbery. Jaune was trying to get his bearings together when he heard the growl return once more. He saw the grim charge at him and he closed his eyes and braced for the pain.**_

 _ **But nothing came.**_

"Ruby you didn't-"

 _ **He looked up to see that Ruby took the hit for him and she collapsed in his arms. Three deep claw marks decorated her chest and he looked down at her unconscious form. His eyes watered as he heard shallow breaths from the rose and he gently set her down on the ground as he unsheathed his sword. He felt this feeling once before and that was when he hacked away at the upperclassmen that one time. He felt that same feeling clawing within his soul as he eyed the beast. He let out a war cry and with inhuman speed, he sliced the lion with one clean cut, causing the grim to split in half. He looked back to see the threat was dealt with and went to Ruby's side. He took her back to the campsite and was thankful that the others hadn't come back yet. He took out his EMT kit that he kept on him. Despite no one knowing or caring, he decided to take medical classes and emergency survival lessons from field medics and huntsmen that were stationed in Vale at the time.**_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You guys don't have a medic?" Ana and Angela asked, both in shock.

"Well our Aura usually protects us so…" Angela groaned as she rubbed her eyes angrily. If she ever met Ozpin she would have a stern talking with him about medics.

 _ **He ripped open Ruby's shirt to see that the wounds weren't too deep to be lethal, but without proper care, could lead to much worse outcomes. He cleaned the blood off with his canteen water and began applying disinfectant onto the wounds. Yelps and small cries of pain could be heard from her as he rubbed the ointment over the flared areas. He then took out the thread and needle and let out a breath to gain his confidence. This was his friend at the moment.**_

 _ **"Ruby, I have to stitch these wounds up. This is going to hurt a bit. Just keep focusing on my voice okay? I'm not going anywhere. He began stitching up her first wound as he told her happy stories of him and his sisters during his childhood. He told her to think of her dog or her home. Anything to keep her mind off the pain.**_

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby muttered as she hugged her friend. Jaune returned the gesture, a smile on his face. Jaune felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see Yang staring at him in thanks. Jaune instantly knew Yang was thanking him and nodded.

 _ **Fifteen minutes passed and Jaune finally cut and tied the last of her stitches together. He then placed some more emergency disinfectant on the wound before bandaging it up. He made sure Ruby was alright by checking her pulse. It was slightly weaker but from determining the beats per minute, he was sure she was going to be okay. He then laid her down on her sleeping bag and took the extra blanket to cover her up. After all of that was done he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and was clutching his frantic heart that was beating at exuberant speeds. He then realized that when the teams get back to see this they will not take this lightly and blame him. Possibly yang jumping to wrong conclusions. He sighed at this and grabbed Crocea Mors and sat beside the now resting Ruby. He smiled at himself as he couldn't believe that all of those classes and training paid off as he actually saved his friend. His first friend to be exact. He was bullied a lot during his childhood and he never really had any friends besides his sisters and now Ruby. And he saved her. Kind of like the heroes he read about when he was little.**_

Reinhardt smiled at Jaune as did a few others, proud of how calm he was in the situation.

 _ **His train of thought was broken when he felt a hand yank upward on his hair and he was now face to face with a furious Yang Xiao Long. Her red eyes were attempting to gape into his soul and he simply looked at her until she threw him at a nearby tree. He looked up to see that the two teams were back and were surrounding Ruby. Shaking her to see if she was alright.**_

 _ **"Don't move- "he was silenced with a punch to his gut as he crumbled to the ground.**_

 _ **"YOU DON'T GET TO TALK!" Yang yelled as she reeled her fist back for another punch.**_

 _ **"Fuck this." Jaune muttered as he used that same speed he had when he took on the lion. He disappeared in front of the blonde brawler and before she could comprehend what happened she felt a agonizing pull from her hair. She looked over her shoulder to see Jaune looking at her with a furious expression as he held his sword against her hair.**_

 _ **"IF YOU KEEP MOVING HER, THE STICHES WILL RUPTURE!" he shouted, causing everyone to look at him wide eyed as they saw him millimeters away from slicing off Yang's hair. His tactic worked as the only thing he could hear now was his heartbeat echoing into his eardrums. They all simply stared agape at the knight threatening Yang's hair and he stared at them all.**_

"Sorry." Yang muttered, embarrassed off her actions.

"It's alright. I would've done the same thing if it was a member of my team." Jaune replied.

'A bit over the top with the sword though.' Roman thought.

 _ **"If you simply asked what happened instead of ATTACKING ME," Jaune emphasized the last part with another pull on Yang's hair. "I would have told you all that Ruby and I got ambushed by a grim. It was a new one and Ruby took a hit for me. I got rid of the grim and treated her wounds. She is resting right now from the stiches I made for her. AND YOU MOVING HER WILL ONLY HURT HER SO WILL YOU ALL STOP BLAMING ME?!" he let go of the brawler's hair and before she could do anything he pointed his sword at her neck. "She will be okay. Maybe feel a little lousy but she will live. Now go see her. I know when I'm not wanted." He spat and sheathed his sword. He then went to the other end of the camp and sat down, facing away from the group.**_

"Okay, I'm talking to this Ozpin about a medic on the team." Angela decided.

"And I'm talking with you lot about not jumping to conclusions." Ana stated.

 _ **His partner stared at him with a worried expression. She saw Ruby's wounds and was impressed that the treatment was almost flawless, but she couldn't help but notice that her leader was becoming more and more troubled. First the mess hall, now this. No one was allowed to even TOUCH Yang's hair. It was a universal fact, yet they all just witnessed him violently pulling it and threatening to cut it, to contain the situation. Yes, he was attacked first, but Pyrrha was becoming concerned if this was just the beginning of his new behavior. She decided not to dwell on it and decided that sleep would be for the best. Her teammates agreed to this and they all began to fall asleep.**_

 _ **Jaune was sitting at his stump away from the group of sleeping teammates and "friends" as he looked down at his feet. He had no idea what came over him and he had no idea why. After Yang's unneeded freak out, he just snapped. When did he ever snap? It wasn't in his nature to snap at people, let alone threaten someone's treasured belonging such as Yang's hair to grasp the situation. He sighed, knowing he should apologize to her as soon as he can.**_

Hollow felt pained. He wanted to stop this episode but knew he couldn't. This had to be done, as much as he didn't want it to.

 _ **His head perked up though as he heard something from behind him. He cocked his head in confusion as he didn't know what it was but it sounded familiar. As if someone was loading… dust. He dove to the side to see Ice shards erupt from the ground. He readied his sword and turned to face something he never expected.**_

 _ **He saw in front of him Yang, Weiss and Blake with their weapons aimed at him.**_

 _ **"Guys." He said nervously as he slowly readied his sword. "What are you doing?" his only response was from Weiss as her dust chamber spun rapidly.**_

" _No…_ "

"No, no, no!" Yang panicked.

 _ **"Something we should have done a while ago." She used a glyph to propel herself forward and thrust at Jaune. He ducked at the last second, but felt a bullet graze his left cheek. He saw Blake aiming Gambol Shroud, training her sights on his head. He yelped at this and readied his shield as he felt Yangs fists slamming relentlessly on it. He held back the urge to cry in pain due to how much his arm was aching. Yang was doing a number on his shield arm and even heard the bones crack. He then jumped to the side and rolled out of the way of another flurry of bullets from Blake. He made it back to his camp to see his team and Ruby still sleeping. He tried to wake them up until he noticed a violet outline circling their auras. He shook Pyrrha, even smacked her a few times to wake her up but to no avail.**_

"YANG! HOW COULD YOU!" Ruby screamed at her sister, shock and betrayal written in her eyes. Yang wasn't listening as she tried to comprehend what she was doing. Blake and Weiss were doing the same.

 _ **"Sleep paralysis" he muttered under his breath and he looked back to see the three of them closing in on him. He looked down at his partner one more time and tears rolled down his face. He kissed her forehead and saw her smile a bit at this and took off deeper into the forever falls.**_

 _ **He was now running with nothing but fear as he frantically made his way through the forest. If he made it far enough and survived for a bit after a few days or so, he could make it back to Beacon and tell them what really happened here. He mockingly chuckled at this notion. 'like anyone would believe me.' He thought. his thoughts were cut shot though when he heard a gunshot go off from gambol shroud and felt the dust round pierce through his calf. He cried out as he landed face first into a mud pit. He struggled to get up and when he did he was faced with the three huntresses in training, all wearing neutral looks with a hint of malice as they looked down at his disheveled form. He was panting rapidly and was clutching his side as he struggled to keep his stance.**_

Blake was having a breakdown of sorts. Weiss was hyperventilating so badly that Ana had to put her to sleep so she wouldn't hurt herself.

 _ **"You were never huntsmen material." Weiss started and he closed his eyes. Really? This is why their doing this?! "You were always a failure. We just didn't know it yet." She said and he flinched a bit at this.**_

 _ **"I may be a liar on some accounts." Blake started and Jaune squeezed his eyes shut harder as he tried to tune her voice out. "But at least I'm not pathetic as you." His sword hand was now trembling at this.**_

 _ **"I always knew you would hurt her." Yang then said and he looked up to see her cracking her knuckles. "It was only a matter of when. Honestly a grim attack? You honestly think we would believe that? We know you hate her." She said and Jaune's eyes sharpened.**_

 _ **That was it for him.**_

"Oh fuck." Hollow cursed. A few people looked at him, a questioning look on their faces.

 _ **He didn't care what people said about him. He didn't care what people did to him. But just like the other universal laws in Beacon, just like Yang with her hair and Nora with her pancakes,**_

 _ **You did NOT try to take away Jaune Arc's friends.**_

 _ **He charged at the three with a startling war cry and sliced at the blonde, cutting a full lock of hair. She was about to react by activating her semblance until Jaune slammed his hilt into her nose. He heard the bone and cartilage crack on impact and instinctively turned to see Weiss thrusting her sword at him. The result of this was him ducking under and jabbing the pointed end of his kite shield into Weiss's stomach. He saw her fall backwards and he was now looking at Blake who readied her twin katanas and rushed him. He braced for an impact to only see her vanish in front of him. He mentally kicked himself, not remembering that she could summon clones. He made a wild guess and made an upwards slash. He looked up to his surprise to see his hunch was right. Blake then tumbled to the ground and then he noticed that they were all down for the count. He had just beat them all in a fight for survival. 'Heh well what do you know.' He thought as he sheathed his shield and sword. He didn't know why, but he felt uneasy in the area he was in. as if the very essence of death was in the air. He noticed it coming from some fumes and reflective light that was being illuminated by the shattered moon over a small hill. He walked past the crumbled forms of his "friends" and headed over the hill. He gasped to see a pool of what looked like black tar. If tar rotated in numerous directions and somehow had a foreboding feeling to it. He then pulled out his scroll and took a few pictures of it. Maybe this is what Ozpin was looking for. It didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was him getting back to camp and possibly Vale.**_

'Keep fighting Jaune!' Nora thought, mentally cheering on her leader. Ren and Pyrrha were doing the same thing, as they did not want to anger anyone else despite the fact they were angry as well.

 _ ***CRACK! ***_

 _ **Jaune let out a scream of agony as he felt the joint in his right knee pop out of its socket and piercing out of his flesh. He looked down to see his fractured leg spurting blood and he let out another gag of pain.**_

 _ ***CRACK! ***_

 _ **Another agonizing flare of pain raced through his body as he looked to see Yang standing over him with Ember Celica destroying both of his kneecaps. He was then grabbed by his hair and hoisted to his knees to see Weiss approaching him with her rapier. He tried to struggle but it proved fruitless as his legs erupted once more in pain.**_

 _ **He saw her give him an indignant smirk and she thrusted her blade into his stomach. He was gasping and gritting his teeth. Despite the new pain, he didn't want to give her or anyone the satisfaction of him in agony.**_

"YOU BITCH!" Pyrrha screamed as she lunged at Yang, all self-control lost to her. The two Huntress's fought angrily, one on the offense the other on the defence. Hollow quickly shot out of his seat and separated the two females.

"You will both calm down or I swear to god I will follow with my promise from the beginning and send you both into the void!" Hollow stated. The two huntress's calmed down, Yang calming down faster than Pyrrha. Hollow then let the two sit down

 _ **His thoughts were once more cut short as he felt the ribbon of gambol shroud wrap around his neck. It tightened as he struggled and he was now gasping for his life in more ways than one as the three were now all over him. Blake strangling him, Weiss stabbing him, and Yang keeping his head up so he could watch.**_

 _ **Jaune's mind was now in overdrive as he was thinking of anything he could to get out of this. Anything he could do to live. To break free of the ones killing him. So, that he could see the ones he called family again.**_

 _ **With a strangled, but ferocious yell he tried getting up despite his shattered joints and in another now primal roar, his body erupted in white light, blinding the three instantaneously. He was unwrapping the ribbon around his neck until he felt a kick straight to his stomach where his stab wound was. He saw that in blind instinct, Yang let out a kick to push him away.**_

 _ **She didn't know that her kick would cause him to fall off the ledge and into the tar-ish pit below him. He let out a scream of terror as he plunged into the murky substance below. Some bubbles emerged only for them to disappear, along with Jaune's life.**_

 _ **The three looked down to see where Jaune fell and the three let out sighs. Knowing that he was gone for good. The only problem now was how to convince them that Jaune was no longer with them. the three discussed what their story was and what happened. They thought that if he was a failure in life. He could pretend to be a hero in death. They then walked back from the pit with slight grins at what they had done.**_

"Emerald add Jaune Arc to the list." Cinder ordered. Emerald glanced at her boss before shrugging as she did so, slightly confused of why Cinder said to do so.

 _ **Absolute darkness.**_

 _ **That was all that Jaune saw as he thrashed around in the dark bile that he fell into head first. He struggled to breathe, clawing at his throat and letting out terrified gargles. He couldn't tell if he succumbed to death already or he was just suffering some more after he just went through. He felt his form curl up into a fetal position and he grinded his teeth. Why? What did he do wrong? Was getting his hands on some false transcripts that awful? That atrocious to deserve this? To be basically tortured and thrown to his death by the ones he once actually considered something resembling a family? Was this his penance for living?**_

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Genji behind him. Jaune didn't know why, but he felt like Genji could relate to his story self. Unknown to Jaune Genji, in a sense, could relate to the Jaune in the story. Genji had been thrown out of the clan, tortured by being forced to fight his brother and was forced to a death like state because of his brother. In a way Jaune and Genji were more alike than they thought.

 _ **'WAS MY EXISTANCE REALLY THAT ATROCIOUS?!' he mentally screamed and his aura flared once more. He could now see his body as it floated in the dark abyss. He winced at first at the slight burning he was feeling all over now. He then jerked back and forth in torment as he felt his body basically being ripped apart. He felt looked down to see his body slowly disintegrating. Particle by particle he felt not just his flesh, but his organs, muscles, bones, and blood all dissolve within in the black matter he was in. he couldn't even have the satisfaction of screaming anymore due to his lungs not existing. Just then he felt his eyes go along with everything else and was left to the nothingness.**_

'This can't be the end.' Jaune thought anxiously. Pyrrha glanced at her partner, worry written across her face for her leader.

 _ **A small ball of light appeared in the abyss and that small ball grew into a supernova within the pit and a roar could be heard through the darkness. The surface of the dark liquid shined a bright white and Jaune Arc erupted from the pit, clutching the tuff of dirt and lump of grass to pull him out of the pit. His clothes were mostly destroyed as he made his way fully out of the murky pit. He then clutched his stomach and let out another scream. He felt that exact same feeling of being ripped apart millimeter by millimeter, but to be relieved the next moment and saw that the atoms were reconstructing.**_

 _ **This cycle of destruction and construction continued and Jaune was now writhing and convulsing due to the never-ending torment he was now facing. He began to vomit and a black glob came out of his mouth and he then prayed. Prayed to whatever being out there that they would make this pain go away.**_

 _ **His eyes widened though as he heard the familiar roar of a grim behind him.**_

 _ **He turned to see a group of Beowolves surrounding him and before he could do anything, he saw that more of them… were coming from the pit.**_

 _ **'That pit… makes grim?' he thought, forgetting the pain for a few moments before it returned tenfold. He hunched over a bit and was about to let out another cry until he heard something. A snort coming from the Beowolf.**_

 _ **This... thing was laughing at him.**_

"Grimm can laugh?" Weiss questioned

"Older they are, the more intelligent. It would make sense they can do some things that humans and Faunus can." Blake said. Weiss decided to think about it later.

 _ **(Insert "Blackwatch" song by Mandopony now)**_

 _ **His fists tightened at his and his own disintegrating particles merged with his aura. The once pure white aura darkening into a dark smoke and he let out a growl at them. this caught the Beowolves attention as the smoke then erupted with his cry of anger. The smoke was now swirling around his form and he looked around to see that the creatures of grim were now starting to fear him. He grinned and charged forward. Crocea Mors materializing in his hands and he began to utterly destroy everything he saw.**_

 _ **He was slashing away at the grim that were now starting to run away until one got lucky and clawed his face. His eye and most of his right cheek ripping off his face. Only to be reconstructed in a matter of milliseconds. He looked at his swords reflection, witnessing what just happened and he touched his face. Oh, the pain was still there, but his fury was greater.**_

No one spoke as they watched Jaune fight. Those from Beacon had never seen their friend, partner, leader, associate fight with such finesse and strength. In a way, despite the fact what they were seeing was what lead Jaune on a dark path, it made them vow to increase their skills and strength so that in the future they would have his back.

 _ **With every grim that fell he made a vow. A vow to make them all pay. A vow that not just them. but everyone who decides other's fates would fall victim to him. Their blood would be on his hands and he would show no remorse. He vowed that he would never let anyone else fall victim to the same type of betrayal he succumbed to by ridding the world of the disgraces that plagued humanity. He vowed to hunt them all down. No matter how long it took, he would make sure they all died by his hands.**_

 _ **He relinquished his sword and resorted to tearing the grim apart with his bare hands and he let out more primal growls with each grim collapsing in mangled forms. He then looked over to the pit of where they were coming out and growled, knowing that there was no stop he continued fighting. For his life? He didn't know or care anymore, he kept fighting until the sun emerged over the trees, decorating his body and battleground in a crimson shade, as if the sun was bathing him in blood. He then trudged forward as that now familiar pain came with the smoke and he looked out into the sunrise to see the orange hues decorate the night sky. He did it. He survived through the night and death may have taken him.**_

 _ **But he carried on.**_

Jaune couldn't take it. He could deal with the many things this reaper had done but the fact he was said reaper broke him. Jaune quickly stood up and ran to the writing room, burst inside and shut the door ignoring his friends cries and pleas to call him back. As the young knight cried a man appeared in front of him, walking out of the shadows of the room. Jaune didn't notice the man until said man spoke.

"What are you doing young one?" The man asked as he proceeded to walk forward. Jaune didn't answer and instead unfurled his shield and threw said shield at the man. Only for the man to knock it away just by swinging his bow. The shield clattered onto the floor loudly though the man continued to walk forward until he was right in front of the sad and angry Hunter.

"Settle down," The man said before he rubbed his eyes tiredly, "You're exactly like Genji was when he was younger. Impatient and brash though you…you have the courage and loyalty of a lion." The man spoke honesty written in his words. Jaune was confused at who the man was and how he knew Genji.

"Who…who are you?" Jaune asked as he calmed down and wiped his tears off of his face. The man rubbed his face in what Jaune assumed was annoyance.

" _Of course, he wouldn't tell you._ " The man muttered though Jaune sensed it wasn't out of annoyance. The man sighed before he looked at Jaune who felt as though he was being x-rayed by the man's eyes.

"I am Hanzo Shimada, Genji's older brother. And Hollow has called me here to talk with you."

 **Back outside the room**

"JAUNE! PLEASE OPEN UP!" Pyrrha shouted as she banged on the door that the blonde knight locked himself behind. Tears were in her eyes along with most of the people there. How could they not after witnessing such a brutal transformation? Hollow and Noble said nothing as the rest of Jaune's teammates and friends were trying to get him to come out of the room. Of course, all of them were thinking about the actions that WBY committed against him but right now, their attention was focused on their friend.  
"So that's what happened," Roman said as he crossed one of his legs while leaning back in his seat, "Honestly I didn't see it coming. I mean I knew the Ice Queen was cold but damn. That was rough for the kid." Roman felt someone tugging at his sleeve and looked to his side to see Neo typing something on her scroll. She showed it to him and he sighed.

"I don't know if he really died or not Neo. But I think being disintegrated piece by piece would be classified as such." Neo nodded at this as she looked back towards the group by the door. Personally, neither of the two cared for Jaune, but even if they were killers and thieves, they had standards. Quick and clean kills were beneficial for both parties involved but this, over some stupid transcripts was just disgusting.  
"It's kinda hard to believe that he did everything up to now." Mercury whispered to Emerald and Cinder. Emerald agreed with him but Cinder glared at the door and made a mental note to keep an eye on the boy whenever they left this place. Cinder kept quiet as she made another mental note to tell Salem the result of human exposure to the pits of Grimm. She saw the fearful looks on her subordinates as well and she would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling a little fearful of the blonde's full potential. She felt someone's gaze on her and looked up to see Hollow staring at her, no emotion seen on his face  
"I can't believe this," Angela said as she buried her head in her hands, "How could someone do this over something so little? How could they hurt him like that?" Genji was next to her and he began to comfort her as gentle sobs can be heard from the medic.  
Genji remained quiet as well as a few others as he tried to process what he had just saw. It reminded him of that night his brother betrayed him. But unlike his brother's reasons for doing what he did, the reason for those three girls to do what they seemed so trivial. They beat him into the ground and within an inch of his life, all to be ripped apart by a substance so volatile it might as well have been formed by a demon. He looked down at his metallic appendages and for some reason, felt grateful that he had people that cared for him after he was betrayed. Unlike Jaune, he had Zenyatta to help him through his struggles. Jaune had no one.  
"Vhatever zhe reason, zhe consequences vere dire." Reinhardt replied and looked down at Ana who was looking towards the locked door as well and her eyes soften. Fareeha was older than him and he was subjected to more pain than any man ever deserved. Her hands balled up into fists as she realized that there were actual people that would go to the lengths that Weiss, Blake, and Yang went to. She could only imagine what Jaune's friends felt about this.  
"My god." Jack said as his eyes were wide as he stared at the blank screen. That's all he needed to say as he couldn't believe what he just seen. He thought Reyes was the culprit for a while and when they discovered that it wasn't him, he wondered how could someone be driven to this point of insanity. What drives a person to do such horrendous things? He could still remember clearly the look on Jaune's face as he fell into the pit. That unadulterated look of terror.

' _For god's sake, he was just a boy. How could this happen to him?_ ' He looked to his left and saw that Reyes wasn't doing any better.  
Reyes knew pain. That was a given. He would also admit that some of his actions he acted upon in the past were not his best moments in life. He turned against Morrison due to not being in command. He didn't agree with Morrison on occasions and that conflict turned him into the man he was today. He made that choice to retaliate. He chose to be this way. Jaune on the other hand was never given the luxury. The boy was pushed beyond all limits and was against the greatest of odds, and somehow, he made it out of that pit alive. Reyes remembered the cracking of Jaune's kneecaps, the sound of Weiss's sword stabbing into his stomach, and the chokes he made when Blake strangled him. Reyes knew those monsters that did this to him weren't the same people that were in the same room as him, but he couldn't stop the anger within him to rise. He may be a terrorist but this was just sick.  
Hollow looked out amongst the sea of despair in front of him and he sighed as he slouched a bit in his seat. He cursed a bit knowing that this wasn't the best idea but it had to be done. He was also thankful that this was an alternate reality and this horror show was only just a theory. He slouched even further as he hoped Jaune would come out of the room he was in.  
" **JAUNE!** " Ruby basically shrieked. Everyone was looking at her now and tears were apparent in her eyes.

"Please open up." The sudden change in volume was shocking as her voice began to shake. Ruby couldn't believe what she had just watched. Since the beginning of the story, Jaune was never dead, instead he was the one to cause all of the destruction. Ruby didn't care about the transcripts, but instead was feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt. Jaune was trying to help her and make sure she would survive that grim attack. And what did that get him? Three insane huntresses that brutally attempted to murder him. Ruby looked away from the locked room and saw that her team were all distraught beyond belief.  
Weiss was paralyzed after seeing what she did. How was she capable of doing that? To be blunt, she never thought of Jaune of more than an acquaintance and after hearing about the transcripts, she was mad. How could she not be? He lied to all of them, but to resort to that, to stabbing him and sending him off to his death, that was atrocious. She thought it over and she would probably be mad but would soon forgive him. Throughout their time working with Jaune's team, she could admit that he was a bold strategist and stuck to his strengths. Not to mention the times he had proven himself against the Grimm, and that was all that mattered. He was getting better and no transcripts could really define that. It made her sick to think that she had the ability to do what she had witnessed. For some reason, it reminded her of her father.  
Blake had no idea why she did what she saw herself do on the screen. Why she had such a distain for Jaune. How was she capable of such violence? Could she have been manipulated by Yang or afraid of siding with Jaune? Or was she actually this arrogant and naïve to go through with such a horrendous act. She remembered the atrocities she committed in the White Fang but they all dwarfed what she had just seen. For some reason, she felt she could justify all his actions that he committed against them. That this was revenge at its finest.  
Yang knew she was short tempered. But this was just idiotic. She wanted to scream at herself and beg for her to stop hurting Jaune. He was saving her sister from a wound that could have killed her. How could she not see it? Was she that blind to think that Jaune would actually hurt her? Ruby and Jaune were best friends and after what she had seen, her sister stuck with him ever since the school turned his back on him. So why in Oum's name, was she so fucking stupid?!  
Ren was at the moment comforting Nora who was crying in his shoulder. He knew what she was thinking and he felt the exact same way. The only difference between their sadness, was the anger rising in Ren. Jaune was his brother. Not in blood but in every other way, Jaune was his brother. Neither he or Jaune know the feeling of having one but their friendship was by far the only definition they could agree to. And to see his brother hunted down like an animal and he couldn't do anything, it made him want to vomit. It made him want to go into that damn screen and kill those three impersonating as WBY. Rage was all he felt along with the feeling of being so helpless when his brother needed him the most.  
Pyrrha was distraught. She couldn't believe that this side of Jaune existed and she couldn't fathom what was going through his head. Did he know that this could have been an outcome if the school knew about his methods of attending Beacon? Could this happen to them in real life? Was that thing she saw maim and mutilate the true Jaune? She didn't know and didn't want to know. All she wanted now was for her partner to come out of that room and talk to them. She was terrified to see what he would do after witnessing what they had all seen.  
"Please." Ruby whimpered and her only response to this was silence behind the door. Everyone grew quiet once more, hoping that he would come out and just talk to them.  
"Sooo… should we keep watching or what?" Sombra said, breaking the silence and in turn, received harsh glares from everyone, excluding Hollow and Noble.

"Yeesh guys," she continued on, "I mean it's not like he's coming out any time soon. Can you really blame him?" she gestured to the door and everyone retracted their glares, reluctantly agreeing with the hacker. Hollow was about to respond but was cut off.  
"Not in the slightest." A new voice broke the silence once more. Everyone looked to see a new door on the other side of the room open and a figure emerged. He was a fairly tall man who was looked just a bit older than Hollow but around the same age as Noble. Unlike Hollow however, he was dressed much more formal. He dawned a suit and tie that had a blue lighting design. A top hat rested on his head and he was leaning against the doorframe.  
"Sparky!" Hollow shot up from his seat and the two teams of students along with the Overwatch and Talon teams saw the teen with a mixed look of relief and anger. Hollow began to stalk over, anger radiating from his aura. Noble simply watched him go, amusement written across his face as he knew what the teen was about to do.

"You."

"Um Hollow?"

"Son."

"Hollow calm down!"

"Of a!"

"Hollow can we at least talk about this?!"

" **BITCH!** " Hollow roared as he smashed his fist onto the top of Sparky's head. As Sparky nursed his head from the ground Hollow began to do a mini rant.

" **WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WAS DEALING WITH THEM FREAKING OUT ALL THE FUCKING...WHOLE…DAMN…TIME?! THEY'VE DESTORYED MY SHIT MORE THAN ONCE, EATEN HALF OF MY FOOD SUPPLY, COST ME A GIANT WIFI BILL AND NEARLY DESROYED THE GAME ROOM OVER A SIMPLE FUCKING ARGUMENT!** " Everyone was a bit shocked to see the teen exaggerate. The whole time they were watching the show he had always been calm and collected. To see him this mad at the stranger was a peculiar sight to behold and somehow amusing. Once Hollow had come down his response to his angry rant was a short huff coming from the dapper looking person.  
"Um, working on the story dumbass. Not to mention dealing with the fact that I ran into a wall on the Bioshock story." Everyone besides Hollow and Noble were confused beyond belief at this response. Just who was this man?  
"Even so, you could have at least been here for the reveal, as you can see, they are all freaking…the…fuck out!" Hollow gestured to the group that have been watching the story and Sparky looked over his fellow writer's shoulder.  
"Sorry?" Sparky apologised though he didn't fully mean it. Hollow groaned before Sparky shrugged as he walked past him and towards the others. Noble patted the teen on the back in pity.

"So, who's here?" he walked by every person one by one.

"Let's see, the Talon group, everyone else affiliated with Reyes," Reyes cocked an eyebrow at this but remained quiet.

"Oh yeah, Fire Bitch herself is here. Hooray." Sparky said flatly as he passed Cinder who had a look of anger on her face.  
"Excuse you?!" She yelled at the man who just passed her. Emerald and Mercury were both terrified for the suited man now. The dapper gentleman slowly turned to her and gave her a hard glare.  
"Words cannot describe the amount of hate I have for you." before she could retort or retaliate, Sparky snapped his fingers and electrical bindings wrapped around Cinder. She collapsed back into her seat and she flinched at the look of unmitigated hate towards her. "Anywhoozers," Sparky said as if his attitude flipped like a switch, "Fire bitch's bitches are here as well." Neo was about to stand up and argue with her phone but Sparky spoke up first.

"Not talking about you Neo. You and Roman are fine." He then tossed her a new carton of ice cream and she smiled from ear to ear. Sparky smirked at the anger growing on Mercury and Emerald's faces.

"And finally, teams RWBY and J-" he stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the absent blonde. He then turned to Hollow for answers and the teen sighed with a hint of frustration.  
"They all just saw chapter nine. Kinda why I needed you here." Sparky winced at this and looked to the group of students gathered by the locked door.

"Obviously Jaune didn't take it too well. Something I pointed out to you when I asked you if I could do this." Sparky nodded as if he didn't hear the last sentence and scratched his chin.  
"I don't blame him," Sparky replied as he looked at Hollow, "That was a tough chapter to get through. Kind of the defining moment for him." Sparky had a look in his eyes that had a hint of sorrow. Hollow and Noble both nodded in agreement though the three all knew there was worse.  
"You've seen this before?!" Pyrrha asked angrily, snapping the three from their thoughts. Sparky straightened himself as he looked to see a frustrated Pyrrha Nikos walking towards him, her hands furled into fists.

"Just who the hell are you?! Another watcher like Hollow?!" Sparky was a bit taken aback by her little outburst and he chuckled just a bit.  
"Where the hell are my manners?" The gentleman said as he took off his hat and bowed just a bit toward the champion who looked like she was a millisecond away from kicking Sparky in the balls.

"My name is a little ridiculous, but you can just call me Sparky. And no, I'm a writer and Hollow is too just a different kind." Sparky explained as he put his hat back on as he looked at everyone.

"And yeah I've seen this before." he looked back to Hollow and Noble both of whom looked like they were bracing for a big reveal once more.

"Because I wrote it." Sparky had the urge to flinch as he saw all eyes widen on him before many glares were sent his way. Glares that promised pain and possible castration.

"I'm the creator of 'Reaping with Sorrow'. Hollow here helped me out by keeping you guys company while I work. Can't thank him enough for it." Sparky put his fist out to Hollow who reciprocated the gesture. The gesture was cut short as the door at the other side of the room slammed open. Everyone looked over to see that Jaune emerged. Tears were apparent and the three writers winced at the look of anger on his face.

'Guess Hanzo failed.' Hollow thought sadly. He had hoped the older Shimada could've helped but Jaune must've heard the conversation outside. Silence overtook the room as the blonde knight made his way to Sparky and stopped a few feet away from him. Sparky remained impassive as he noticed Jaune's hands balling up into fists. Hollow glanced at Sparky who shook his head.  
"Why?" Was all Jaune said.

"Why create this?" Sparky looked to Hollow who only shrugged and Sparky let out a sigh.  
"Because I could." Before Sparky could say anything else, he felt Jaune's aura infused fist slam into his face. Sparky stumbled back a bit as his hat fell to the ground. Jaune followed up with a few more punches and everyone winced at the sounds of the beating. After about a minute of Jaune punching the writer, Jaune took a few steps back to catch his breath along with softly sobbing. Grunts of slight pain could be heard from Sparky as he got up and put his hat back on.

"Can't say I didn't see that coming." Sparky quipped as he grasped his side.

"To be fair you should've known as soon as you began writing the story that this would happen." Noble commented, his deep voice radiating truth. Sparky reluctantly nodded.

Jaune was about to continue with the beating, but Sparky put up his hand so he could elaborate.

"And I know that I deserve that and then some. But let me explain some more," the writer massaged his jaw and winced a bit, "Damn, did not want to meet my favourite character like this." Everyone grew confused at this and it was Pyrrha's turn to speak up.  
"Favourite character?!" She shrieked which made Hollow and Sparky wince once more though Noble shook it off.

"Who treats anyone let alone their favorited character like that?!" She gestured to the screen that just played that horrendous chapter, the last image showing Jaune, kneeling on the ground, black smoke pooling around him and the look of betrayal and pain on his face.  
"Apparently, me." Sparky said, causing the anger in everyone to rise.

"Now hold on okay?" Sparky somewhat limped a little bit away from the others and a comfy chair manifested into existence. Hollow was very tempted to remove said seat but decided against it. Sparky groaned as he sat down and looked back to them all.

"First of all, let me say that this isn't the worst work out there. Don't get me wrong, this is pretty fucked up and it will get worse." Sparky saw that Jaune grew angrier at this and realised he would have to be quick.

"But there are some stories out there that make mine pale in comparison." He then looked to Hollow and Noble, both who nodded in agreement.  
"As I said when we started this, this is an alternate scenario, but the reason we wanted to show you this is so you could avoid this. So that you can all learn something and not repeat these terrible mistakes." Sparky and Hollow were a bit surprised to see that Gabe stood by Jaune's side.  
"And that something is?" Gabe growled at Sparky who only glared back.  
"That even the purest hearts still belong to humans." Sparky rolled his eyes as he saw the harsh glare from Blake.

"And Faunus. Sorry I offended though considering that this is all from an alternate universe and that the you in said universe did this I really don't give a shit." He mocked just a bit before turning to back to Jaune and Gabe, ignoring the confusing stares from the others.

"We all have our breaking points, and I wanted to create a story where one of my favourite characters of all time was pushed passed his. You can call me sick if you want, but wrote this story with no ill intention and only with truth. Besides, honesty is the foundation of a story worth reading. Despite the good or bad outcomes." Sparky looked up to see Jaune with more of a conflicted look now and the writer got up and put his hand on Jaune.

"It was never my intention to hurt. I just wanted to show what could happen to one of the purest hearts when it is pushed beyond the realm of sanity. I hope you can forgive me someday." Everyone stared at Spark in silence. Then someone spoke.

"No…" Everyone looked at Pyrrha who was hiding her face though everyone knew she was angry. Pyrrha then pulled out her weapons and so did her friends, each eager to beat the ever living shit out of the three, though mostly Sparky. The eight teens leapt at the three writers. Hollow groaned before he remembered the door to the writing room was open.

"PRAESIDEO!" Hollow roared, confusing everyone in the room. The teens stopped charging just in time as a bright light appeared in front of them. Eight people, each varying in appearances were standing in the two teams way. No one spoke for a while before Sparky did.

"Hollow, call em off. This isn't they're fight." Hollow reluctantly nodded.

"Et requiem cadunt." Hollow ordered and the eight-people nodded before they walked off. Once they had disappeared Sparky raised his hands and blue electricity surrounded them.

"Well, who wants to let out some anger and stress right now?"


	13. Fight 1: Author's Burden, Hollow's Past

Hollow, Sparky and Noble stared at teams JNPR and RWBY as they stared back, weapons in hand. Just before the students moved Hollow's phone rang from his pocket. The teen answered the call, listened for a few minutes before he sighed and stepped back as a portal appeared above his head. Sparky and Noble looked at the portal before their faces paled and eyes widened in realisation.

"Hollow." Sparky began.

"You didn't." Noble finished. Hollow rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Trust me I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. They heard of it during the break while I was working on this chapter." Hollow explained just as three people appeared. The first was a man, much older than the other writers in the room. The man was definitely older and taller than the others and in a way showed it. He had grey hair, a colour matching goatee, a light greyish blue dress shirt and white dress vest with greyish blue pants and black dress shoes to match. Ruby and Yang were somewhat reminded of their uncle Qrow especially when he pulled out his weapon. It was a scythe though it obtained a unique design. It was shaped much like Ruby's except the blade was pure red plasma. Whenever the scythe moved a small trickle of flames followed. The next person was wearing a black suit with a matching fedora and a mask shaped much like Robin's from Batman. In his hands were two daggers but the students all swore that they kept on changing appearance. The third person was another male though he was a bit more dressed up then the other five. His hands were covered with black gloves. A black shirt with a white pattern and a sleeveless black vest with a dark red flannel shirt attached underneath covered his chest. He wore dark pants with a faint leopard print. His feet were covered with black boots. Over his face, he wore a long blindfold to cover his eyes. At his waist were two swords and strapped to his thighs were two hand guns.

"So, you let in the two craziest and in our mind, most dangerous authors and one of them… **BROUGHT ALONG A FUCKING OC!** " Sparky asked angrily.

"Excuse me but my names Stone and I'm not an oc!" The third man stated before rolling his eyes when Sparky flipped him off.

"Well I may have brought along two more ocs." Hollow admitted and flinched under the glares sent at him from Sparky and Noble.

"Okay to be fair I'm not exactly going to fight these guys with just three-no six of us." Hollow replied before Sparky smashed his fist onto the top of Hollow's head.

" **YOU'RE MORE EXPERIENCED THEN NOBLE AND MYSELF!** " Sparky reminded Hollow.

"Not those three though. They're more experienced than Hollow is, no matter how much you deny it." Noble stated and Sparky grudgingly agreed.

"Look who are the ocs you brought along?" Noble asked before a door behind him opened up ( **how many doors do I have in this place, jeez** ). Everyone looked at the door, even teams JNPR and RWBY despite the fact they wanted to continue to glare at the six authors. Two women stepped out each dressed differently. One was wearing a cowboy outfit, six revolvers placed on her body and two belts full of flashbang's. The woman tipped her hat upwards and everyone noticed a 50. calibre bullet shell in her mouth smoke rising from the end. The second woman was dressed as a ninja though her face was covered with both a face mask and a white porcelain mask that was modelled like a face. In her hands were two Kusarigama or sickle chains both pulsing with black smoke. The two groups of eight began to size each other up or ready their weapons and themselves.

 **Meanwhile**

"Are we really letting them do this?" Angela asked the others who shrugged.

"They need to let their anger and frustration out and this seems like the best way to do it. Besides I doubt Hollow would let them die." Jesse stated as he sipped on a flask of alcohol. Angela was about to argue but felt a hand on her soldier. Turning her head, she saw Gabe staring at the eight people who were about to fight.

"Let them." Angela's mind struggled with rational thought before she gave in and nodded.

"Zhen let us see how zhese vorriers fights." Reinhardt spoke cheerfully before they were transported away to a room with eight screens so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

 **AJ OC vs Ruby Rose**

"Dibs on the sniper." The cowgirl stated as she drew two revolvers. The man with the scythe pouted.

"But I've got a scythe and she's got a scythe! That's like an-an…an ultimate match up!" The man stated and Ruby, somewhere deep in her mind and heart, agreed, eager to fight the older male that wielded a scythe. The cowgirl rolled her eyes as she stepped forward.

"You can have her after I get bored…assuming there's something left." The man was about to argue when the female ninja grabbed his ear.

"Adrian Midnight Phoenix you will find another opponent and you will wait until AJ's done." Adrian reluctantly nodded before he looked at Yang and smiled before the Ninja and Adrien walked off. AJ smiled at Ruby who seemed to flinch in surprise at the calm and easy going cowgirl.

"So, your Ruby Rose. Pleasure to meet you. Names AJ or Allison if you prefer." The cowgirl said, introducing herself. Before Ruby could reply AJ had drawn two revolvers and pointed them at her.

"Well then…let's fight!" AJ said before she began to fire. The young student easily deflected the 12 bullets with her scythe a confident smile on her face.

"If it's a long-range battle you want then I'll be happy to…eh!" Ruby cried as she realised Crescent Rose wasn't turning into its sniper form. As she analysed her weapon she noticed the holes in her weapon and realised that was where the bullets had come into contact with her weapon. Ruby was originally confident that she would win the fight and had thought that AJ was a simple person who fired her revolver at random hoping for a bullet to hit. Instead this mysterious cowgirl had dead on aim. The bullets had not only connected her with Crescent Rose they had embedded themselves into the deadly scythe stopping it from turning into sniper rifle form. When Ruby pulled the trigger and it didn't budge she realised the firing mechanism had stopped.

"Bring it on miss Rose." AJ said her voice now carrying a deadly edge it didn't have before. Ruby shook a bit under the stern gaze before she took a deep breath and using her semblance rushed forward. She appeared behind AJ and swung her scythe at her back in hopes of taking her out easily. Instead a lasso wrapped around Crescent Rose before it was yanked out of her hands. The weapon now lay at AJ's feet who kicked it aside.

"You fight with your weapon and your unstoppable. When you fight without it…you're nothing but a weak girl." Ruby growled and activated her semblance and charged forward intent on getting behind the mysterious cowgirl and hurting her for injuring her weapons. She didn't expect for AJ's fist to c9nnect with her spine sending her to the floor. Ruby let out a scream of pain before a bullet buried itself into her left arm. The young Huntress gritted her teeth and ignoring the tears grabbed one of AJ's pistols and quickly moved away.

"You're fucking ignorant." AJ stated ignoring Ruby's furious stare.

"You see yourself as invincible yet in reality you will easily break. If you saw your friend die in front of you, you'd break like a twig. You're not experienced, you're not invincible and you're certainly not Huntsmen material. You're nothing but a brat who got special treatment for one fucking thing." Ruby pointed the pistol at AJ who pointed her own pistol at Ruby.

"Allow me to show you the truth." As Ruby's finger moved to the trigger AJ spoke one word as the two made eye contact.

" **Tsukuyomi.** "

 **SparkyDapperDab19 vs Pyrrha Nikos**

Sparky raised his hands as electricity coated them before he noticed Pyrrha staring at him intently. He simply motioned with his hand for her to come forward and fight. Pyrrha knew she was being baited but with all the anger running through her body she didn't have any rational thought going through her mind and simply charged. The first swing Sparky easily dodged.

"Reckless." He leant backwards to dodge a stab.

"Emotional." He parried a swing of Pyrrha's spear.

"Angry." He quickly dodged two gunshots.

"And above all…weak." This broke the Spartan who let out a scream of rage before she held her hands to the ground and began to send any kind of metal objects at Sparky. Sparky closed his eyes before the sound of crackling electricity was heard. Pyrrha's eyes widened as blue electricity surrounded the man in front of her. Sparky sighed as he tipped his hat over his eyes before he pointed his two index fingers towards Pyrrha. Pyrrha realising the imminent danger, quickly used the metal objects to create a wall for protection. She wasn't prepared for the man lightning shots to burst through the wall, easily ripping through the metal. Pyrrha rolled backwards before Sparky burst through the wall, electricity coursing through his entire body.

"You eight have accomplished many great things, kept your cool in situations that would make most people scream in terror. However, that's when you've all worked together…as a team." Pyrrha raised her shield just in time to block the first from striking her.

"You see yourself as the one who has to bear the burden. It's why you put Jaune in that locker isn't it." Sparky asked though he knew it was rhetorical.

"SHUT UP!" Pyrrha screamed as a faint orange glow appeared around her body. Sparky frowned.

"She…has some of Amber's power?" He asked himself silently as he watched Pyrrha float into the air.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT BURDEN! YOU'VE NEVER HAD THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD ON YOUR SHOULDERS! THE FATE OF YOUR EVERYONE'S LIVES IN YOUR HANDS!" Sparky growled as he too began to float into the air and Pyrrha realised from his expression that she had pissed him off.

"I'M AN AUTHOR! I KNOW ABOUT FATE! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ABOUT US AUTHORS MISS NIKOS! EVERYTIME WE MAKE A STORY WE MUST CHOOSE WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES! OUR STORIES AREN'T JUST SIMPLE STORIES THEY ARE ACTUAL DIMENSIONS!" Pyrrha struggled to stay up as the force of Sparky's anger was directed towards her.

"The stories we make come true! Every time we authors create a story a dimension pops up to host our story! Then we have the choice of choosing who dies and who lives! Every time we have to kill someone in a story they die in the dimension! So, don't go saying shit about how we don't now the burden of holding people's fates in our hands." Sparky's said before he fired a large blast of electricity at Pyrrha who foolishly raised her shield to block the blast.

"Nos defendat, et serve."

 **Hollow609 vs Blake Belladonna**

Hollow was staring at Blake who stared at him, anger written on her face.

"Do you think it was necessary for him to write this and show us?!" Blake spat, venom easily detected in her voice.

"They chose their side, they knew what they were signing up for. Just like how the White Fang know they would create a cycle of never ending conflict by becoming active terrorists." Hollow replied calmly as he pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"They're just misguided! That's what the world needs to see! That the White Fang are simply misguided!" Blake argued as she pulled out Gambol Shroud in case she or Hollow attacked.

"Just like you. You were misguided, were you? If the White Fang are misguided then so were you when Adam told you his lies and tricks and not actually fully agreeing to his ideals?! If you truly believe the White Fang are misguided then you are a fucking fool! You believe those Faunus called the White Fang are misguided then you haven't seen the fucking truth!" Hollow said before three metal claws grew out of his hands and feet. Blake's eyes widened in shock, realising what Hollow was.

"Y-Y-you're a Faunus?!" Hollow didn't reply though Blake noticed the two pitch black wolf ears hidden in his hair. This broke her

" **HOW COULD YOU AGREE TO THIS?! TO HAVE YOUR OWN PEOPLE SLAUGTERED BY…BY THIS MONSTER?!** " Blake screamed before she charged at Hollow, intent on getting answers and at the very least, seriously injuring him. Hollow easily dodged the strikes sent his way.

"Because they are no people of mine! They say they support all Faunus and yet why were they the one who abused my family daily?!" Hollow asked as he sent two sharp and swift kicks at her abdomen.

"Why would they abused my family even though we did nothing to get on their nerves?!" Hollow asked his anger growing and Blake could see and feel it.

" **WHY WERE THEY THE ONES, THE ONES WHO SAY THEY FIGHT FOR FAUNUS RIGHT YET THEY BURNED THEIR OWN! MY FAMILY BURNED LIKE FUCKING WITCHES!** " Hollow roared as a blood red aura began to flow around him. Blake's animal instincts were going haywire. They were telling her to run, to flee, to hide in the darkest corner of the planet and never come out.

" **MY SISTER, WHO WAS A PROUD SUPPORTER OF WHAT THE WHITE FANG ONCE WAS!** " Blake gasped as Hollow's elbow embedded itself into her stomach.

" **MY UNCLE, WHO HELPED FAUNUS EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE!** " Three claws struck Blake ripping her shirt but not destroying it.

" **MY GRANDPARENTS WHO USED TO HELP PROTECT ANY FAUNUS THAT LANDED IN PRISON!** " Blake's eyes widened as she remembered two old Faunus arguing with an officer while a Faunus was held by another officer.

" **MY MOTHER WHO SUPPORTED ANY FAUNUS WHO HAD LOST THEIR WAY!** " Blake back flipped over two punches from Hollow.

" **MY FATHER WHO FOUNDED THE WHITE FANG!** " At this Blake froze in shock but not before Hollow had embedded his claws into her stomach. The cat Faunus coughed out blood while staring into Hollow's blood thirsty eyes.

"If you really think…that those of the White Fang are redeemable…then you need a major fucking wake up call." And with that Hollow raised his claws, pointing them at Blake's skull.

"Time for you to wake up!"

 **To be continued...**


	14. Fight 2: Siblings reunited, Wake up

Hollow, AJ and Sparky sighed in relief as they placed their opponents in front of Mercy and Ana who immediately got to work on healing the three teens.

"Did you have to be that harsh?" Ana asked and Hollow nodded.

"They needed the truth. While I admire Ozpin for trying to keep them protected so they wouldn't see war he should've prepared them. In a real battle, if they had to kill someone they would freeze up and die. They were also firm on their beliefs such as Blake's with the White Fang." Hollow stated as AJ walked off to keep an eye on the other matches. Sparky sat down and rubbed his eyes.

"I didn't want things to turn out this way Hollow. You know I didn't." Sparky said before he placed his head into his hands in shame and guilt of what he had done. Though Sparky seemed calm about writing Reaping with Sorrow on the inside he was destroyed. Hollow glanced at his friend, sympathetically, knowing what Sparky had to go through to write and work on Reaping with Sorrow. He sighed before glancing out to the arena at the remaining fights.

" _I know mate. I know_." Hollow muttered before he stood up and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Sparky asked, raising his head.

"To get three people to talk to these kids. One murdered his friends with no control of what he was doing, the other went on a path of revenge because of her father and the third basically shut out all emotions until a bunch of idiots pulled him out of that hole." Hollow explained and Sparky's eyes widened in reaisation. Hollow didn't answer any more questions as he snapped his fingers and a door appeared in front of him with only three letters on the door " ** _RvB_** "

 **Noble 4259 vs Jaune Arc**

Noble stared at Jaune who looked like he wanted to really kill Noble.

"Guess you're going to actually try with this one. **Shikai**." Noble spoke before a bright red light covered his body before dispersing. Noble now wore Emile's armour from Halo Reach and in his hand, was a giant sword, about his size. There was no guard and a strip of white cloth was tied onto the end something that had Jaune confused.  
"Swordsman on swordsman." Noble spoke. Jaune took two deep breaths before he rushed forward shield covering his body. Noble rolled his eyes at Jaune's charging stance before he simply moved to the side and tripped the young Hunter. Jaune grunted in pain as he landed on the floor before quickly blocking the strike from Noble with his shield though he was forced back a few metres due to the force.

"What made you want to be a Huntsman?" Noble asked conversationally as if Jaune wasn't attacking him. Jaune didn't answer as he poured on the attack and Noble frowned.

"I said." Noble began before he slammed an armoured foot into Jaune's chest sending him flying. Jaune's shield luckily took the brunt of the blow and he let out a wince of pain before he slowly stood up before his eyes widened. He quickly dodged the blade which was swung at him.

"What made you." The wall next to Jaune exploded as Noble missed Jaune's body.  
"Want to be." Jaune deflected strike as he was once again put on the defensive.

"A HUNTSMAN!" Noble roared his amplified voice startling Jaune so much he barely deflected the blow to his arm. The young knight screamed as he felt his right arms bones shatter due to the force behind the blow. Jaune fell to his knees as he looked at his arm which was broken, bits of bone sticking out here and there. Underneath his helmet, Noble's expression was calm as he listened to the whimpers of pain. After a few more minutes of whimpering Jaune spoke.

"I wanted…I wanted to be a huntsman…because…because."

" _Keep talking blondie, I've got all day._ " Noble muttered.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE LIKE MY FATHER AND GRANDFATHER! I WANTED TO BE A HERO!" Jaune screamed and Noble simply stared. Jaune looked at Noble's visor before the man started to laugh. But the laugh wasn't full of warmth rather it was cold.

"A hero? A hero isn't some brat who think they're invincible. A hero isn't like those fuckwards in the comics, heroes don't wear spandex and they don't have secret identities! Heroes don't go around flaunting their abilities like they're in the fucking circus." Noble spat, anger evident in his tone of voice.

"Heroes are soldiers who will make great sacrifices even their own lives." A man, his helmet discarded, picked Noble up by his hand and moved towards the exit.

" ** _Tell them to make it count._** "

" ** _Good luck Jorge._** "

"Heroes are those who die in battle and not being all dramatic and shit when they do die!" A woman in blue armour fell to the floor as a purple crystal few through the top of her helmet and skull.

" ** _KAT!_** "

" ** _NOBLE TEAM, COVERING FIRE!_** "

"Heroes are those who put their lives on the line for their teammates even if they will die!" A ship flew above to soldiers while an enemy vehicle loomed over the two soldiers.

" ** _Commander you don't have the firepower._** "

" ** _I have the mass._** "

"Heroes are those who will complete the mission no matter the cost!" A soldier in green armour clasped another's hand.

" ** _Good luck Jun._** "  
" ** _You to Emile. Keep Six alive, won't you?_** "

"Heroes are those who will stay behind to protect the mission!" A man in black armour slammed his knife into an enemy's chest.

" ** _I'M READY! HOW 'BOUT YOU!_** "

" ** _EMILE NO!_** "

"Heroes don't run if they have the option! They fight to the fucking death, taking down every single soldier so the mission has a chance to continue." Noble gasped as he fought against an onslaught of enemies that swarmed him.

"That's what a hero is."

 **Akira vs Lie Ren**

The Ninja stared at Ren who stared right back, Stormflower locked and loaded. The two continued to stare at each other before the ninja went first.

"Fire Style: Infinite Blazing Inferno!" The woman said before she placed two fingers at her mouth and blew. Bright blue flames flew out of her mouth and Ren's eyes widened. He quickly avoided the flames before he charged forward. The woman made another few hand signs before she spoke again.

"Lightning Style: Master Bolt Rainfall!" From the roof clouds gathered before bolts of lightning flew towards the young ninja/hunter. Re quickly dodged the lightning bolts before he frowned as he saw Akira finishing another set of hand signs.

"Amaterasu Style: Goddess Flame Jutsu!" Akira drew a katana before the blade was covered with black flames. Re frowned before he concentrated hard before a white aura surrounded him. He then charged forward as did Akira. The two spoke no words, opting for the battle to speak for them. Akira swung and Ren dodged, Ren fired and Akira deflected. A continuous cycle of fighting until finally the two's blades met at each other throats. The two didn't move, didn't speak until Akira raised her hand to her mask. The mask fell to the ground and Ren's eyes widened at the eyes before he shakily reached forward and slowly pulled the face mask down.

' _Every OC has an origin…even you._ '

' _So why me? Why take me?!_ '

' _Because one day, your brother will need you, and when it does you must be ready to support him all the way._ ' Lie Ren felt tears rush to his eyes as he stared at the face of the person in front of him.

"Hey…little brother."

 **Phoenix Warehouse Productions/Adrien Midnight Phoenix vs Yang Xiao Long**

Adrian easily ran circles around Yang as she continued to fire round after round in attempts to hit him. Sometimes he dodged, sometimes he directed and most of the time they missed him. After a few more minutes of running Adrian stopped running and leant up against his sight, his eyes twinkling in amusement as he analysed Yang's pissed expression.

"Easily angered, blond hair, lilac eyes…I guess you're Raven's little sis and in a way my niece…so I guess Raven is my step-sister." Adrian said absentmindedly before he winced when he saw Yang's eyes widen in shock.

"You know my mum?" She asked astonished and Adrian nodded before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket.

"Yeah. I was the one that got her and Taiyang together despite Qrow's arguments of no one's dating my sister. Ah their wedding day was amusing." Adrian reminisced.

"Then where were you?" Yang muttered.

"Huh?"

"If what you're saying is true then where were you all our lives! Where were you when Summer died,"

"Shut it!" Adrian swore angrily. Yang glanced at Adrian and paled as she noticed the deadly yet calm aura surrounding him. This however didn't deter her and she continued with her angry rant.

"Where were you when Ruby and I needed help in the forest?!"  
"Be quiet." Adrian said as he clenched his scythe tighter.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!" Yang screamed as she began to remember all the times when she needed someone's shoulder to cry on, the times that she and Ruby needed another person to comfort them. Adrian sighed as he rubbed his eyes before he leant backwards as to avoid the fiery fist. Adrian frowned before he looked Yang straight in the eye before he dumped his scythe on the ground.

"Guess I'm pulling out the big guns." Adrian muttered before another scythe appeared in his hand. It had the same appearance as the previous scythe until the bottom of the scythe opened to reveal a short blade that glowed red.

"Plasma…I wouldn't let it touch you." Adrian advised before he charged forward in a burst of speed. Yang raised her fists and was able to block the blade from cutting her in half.

"You think I didn't want to come back!" Adrian stated angrily. Yang was surprised by the ferocity behind his statement she barely had anytime to block the next strike.

"You think I didn't want to take care of you and Ruby?!" Yang barely dodged the blade of plasma that embedded itself into the ground.

"You think I just abandoned your mother?!" Yang quickly dodged another strike, realising it was too late for her to apologise.

"Maybe I should open your eyes a little more Xiǎo huánglóng."

 **Zack1 & Stone3 vs Nora Valkyrie & Weiss Schnee**

"A very scary Valkyrie." Zack commented.

"And a Ice Queen…a very rare teammate." Stone continued, somewhat surprised and uncaring. The two girls glanced at each other and mentally agreed.

"I guess opposites attract." Zack said while Stone rolled his eyes in exasperation while the two girls blushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Zack, as I am the smarter part of our soul I would suggest if you don't want to be on the receiving end of these two girls anger to shut the fuck u-never mind." Stone deadpanned as the two girls charged at Zack. Zack quickly raised his hands and two swords appeared in his hand. He easily blocked the strikes and grinned at their angry expression's before he was slowly pushed backwards despite the amount of force he was putting into holding the two girls still.

"Ah Stone, a little help would be nice! Please?!" Zack pleaded as he noticed Weiss's blade was slowly moving towards his crotch. Stone groaned before he pulled out two handguns and cocked them despite the blindfold over his eyes. He then opened fire on the girls managing to force them away from his cockier self.

"Split yourself into two he said, it would be fun he said." Stone grumbled as he holstered his two pistols in favour for two short swords.

"Ah Stone, just relax and have some fun. MJOLNIR TO ME!" Zack cackled as a hammer flew into the room through the wall and landed in Zack's open and outstretched hand.

"One, we're fighting two, somewhat trained girls and two, you just broke Hollow's wall." Zack's expression faltered and a frightened look appeared on his face. Before the two could talk anymore they noticed Nora and Weiss charging towards them.

"Here we go again." Stone muttered before he rushed forward like a shadow. The next second his foot had connected with Weiss's chin sending her flying.

"WEISS!" Nora shrieked before she felt a presence behind her.

"Should've kept an eye on ya back Valkyrie." Zack commented before he slammed the hammer he wielded into Nora's back. The normally eccentric girl went flying and rolled to a stop before she slowly pushed herself back up.

"I know you think that life is full of adventure." Zack began as he prepared to rip the girl's reality apart.

"I know that you think things will work themselves out." Nora charged forward as he aura began to go into overtime.

"Like Yang you rely on your semblance too much." Zack commented as he pointed his hammer at Nora's.

"Let's see you without it." Weiss gasped as she watched Stone disappear again.

"You rely too much on your teachings." Stone spoke as he broke Weiss's concentration by slicing her cheek with his blade.

"Your pride overrules your confidence in your team." An elbow to her spine sent her to her hands and knees.

"You're overconfident in yourself, that you know everything." Weiss felt Stone's knee connected with her neck and it sent her flying into Nora. The two girls shakily looked up at the two men who stared down at them.

"Time to see true reality/ **You're too prideful for your own good.** "

 **To be continued…**


	15. Teaser: Blood Red

A man sighed as he stared up at the broken moon. In his hand was a flask full of alcohol. As he tipped his head back for a sip a trail of tears left his eyes.

'Summer. What would think of me if you saw me today?' The man thought as he lowered his gaze to the gravestone at the cliff. Sighing the man raised his two arms, ignoring the fact the flask hit the ground spilling the remaining alcohol into the grass. The man rotated his hands before looking at the three slits between his knuckles on both of his hands.

 **I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real **

The man hissed as he felt the sharp stab of pain as the slits opened and three metal claws popped out of his hands and feet. The man growled angrily before he slammed his fist into a nearby tree, splintering the wood.

"Damnit sis. Why'd you do it. WHY?!" Hollow screamed as the memories once again returned. They always would, to remind him of his loss.

 **The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything**

"You excited for the mission sis?" The man asked as he ruffled Summer Rose's hair. Summer shook off her brother's hand and glared at him before nodding.

"First time in a while since we did a mission as a duo huh?" Summer asked as she loaded her weapon.

"Yeah. Looks like the Rose duo is back together again." The man stated as he fist-bumped his sister.

"Hollow and Doe back together again." Hollow teased Summer who grumbled at the old nickname. Then the door to the Bullhead opened.

"Let's do this!" Summer said as she cocked her weapon.

"Right behind you!" Hollow said, unsheathing his katana.

 **What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end **

"SUMMER GET DOWN!" Hollow roared as he pushed his sister under him as a mortar shot exploded above their heads.

"CIVER ME!" Summer roared as she charged forward.

"SUMMER! Ah for fucks sake!" Hollow cursed before he drew Muramasa and charged forward. Every White Fang terrorist that got in his way was met with either losing a limb or getting their head decapitated.

'I hate it when she forgets she has the long rage weapon.' Hollow complained mentally.

 **And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**

"FUCK!" Hollow cursed as he noticed a blade had entered his stomach. Looking behind him he saw a White Fang grunt had impaled his blade in Hollow stomach. Hollow simply decapitated the grunt with his blade. Then a scream echoed through the field, one that Hollow recognised all too well.

" **SUMMER!** "

 **I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liar's chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair **

Hollow set his sister down underneath a piece of rubble which was being held up by more rubble.

"GRIMM!" A grunt screamed and the rest of the White Fang quickly ran to safety leaving Hollow alone. Hollow noticed the Grimm charging and cursed before he placed his weapons by his sister.

"Don't worry sis. We'll make it out of this. I just got to deal with some rowdy passer-by's." Hollow promised as he stood up. He winced as three claws grew out from both of his hands and feet. Then he charged.

 **Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here**

Hollow roared as he slammed his fists into a Nevermore's chest before he began to drag the giant Grimm back to the ground. As soon as the two smashed into the ground Hollow was on the move and lunged at a Ursa that was too close to his injured sister.

"STAY!" He smashed his right and left foot into the Ursa's kneecaps.

"AWAY!" He slammed his arms into the Ursa's shoulders.

"FROM!" He then ripped the arms off with a vicious tug.

"MY!" Hollow slashed at the Ursa's skull.

"SISTER!"

 **What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end **

A red aura burst from Hollow and all the Grimm unconsciously took a step away from the angry young man. What happened next happened to quickly for any Grimm to understand. The only thing they remembered was that in the next five minutes their numbers were cut down by half, black dust covered the field a angry red demon in the middle of it.

 **And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt**

Hollow took a few deep breaths as he watched the remaining Grimm stare at him.

" **RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!** " Hollow roared frightening the rest of the Grimm. The red aura helped. He took deep breaths as his wounds healed and the aura faded away.

"Summer!" Hollow gasped as he quickly sprinted towards the place where he lay Summer down. When he arrived, he saw his sister slowly leaving the world of the living.

"No, no, no, no! Summer stay with me! Sis don't go please! HELP!" Hollow screamed into the night.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed again, the desperate tone in his voice strengthening the sound of his cries for help.

" _Hollow._ " Hollow whipped his head towards his sister who was shakily opening his eyes.

" _I'm here sis, I'm here._ " Hollow whispered as he checked his sisters pulse.

" _Just let me go_. I won't…I w-won't make it." Hollow shook his head.

"No! I promised mum I wouldn't let you die and I'm going to follow through with it!" Hollow said as he began to pull bandages out of his backpack.

" _J-just…just promise me…you'll take care of them. All of them._ " Summer pleaded before she let loose a coughing fit. Hollow nodded as he looked at his sister.

"I promise sis." Hollow vowed before he realised his sister had gone silent. He looked down and his widened as he saw his sister had died.

"No! Come on sis, wake up. Please wake up!" When no response was heard, Hollow let loose a scream of pain, rage, sadness and loneliness.

"Well look what happened here." A cruel voice spoke. Hollow turned his head to see a group of White Fang had surrounded himself and his sister. The leader had red hair and a katana as his weapon. He was probably a lieutenant.

"Looks like the bitch had no life left in her." The leader taunted before he chucked a rock at Summer. Hollow snapped and let loose a howl of rage. His Aura dangerously spiked as his power rose to dangerous levels. The White Fang all took a step back as Hollow's claws grew before he turned around to face the many Faunus terrorists.

" **YOU!** " Hollow roared and the lieutenant took a step back " **YOU'RE DEAD!** " It was then the Faunus leapt into the air, a visage of pure fury on his face. By the time the Beacon Bullhead arrived the field was full of dead bodies, Grimm dust, blood and a grieving Hollow in the middle, his sister in his arms.

 **If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way**

"Uncle Yeong!" The man's eyes shot open as he saw two people in front of him. Two girls, one with lilac eyes and blond hair and another black hair with red highlights and silver eyes.

"You okay unc?" The blond-haired girl asked and Hollow/Yeong nodded.

"Hey girls, don't worry your uncles fine." Yeong said, a smile on his face that didn't match his eyes. It didn't fool the girls as they moved forward and hugged their uncle in a tight embrace. Yeong stiffened slightly before he fell into the embrace, letting his tears flow.

"You know…your mother told me something that a friend of hers had told her once." Yeong's two nieces looked up at their uncle, some confusion and worry written in their eyes.

" **Never say goodbye. If you don't say goodbye, then you aren't really gone, you just, aren't here right now.** And I…I never said goodbye to your mother…I never said goodbye to my sister. So, she's not gone…she's * **sobs** * she's just not here right now. But I promised her I wouldn't say goodbye to you two. I never will." And with that he held the two girls in his arms, tears pouring down his face. The three would stay like that until Taiyang came along and find his two daughters and step-brother crying, dried blood covered Hollow's arms.

 **A story that I will be writing separately to this.**


	16. NO MORE GIFTS! Mostly gifts though

NO MORE GIFTS OR QUESTIONS! IMMA SORRY BUT THERE'S TO MUCH STUFF SO...Yeah

Have fun...

Yeah...


	17. I need some times guys

So...recently I broke up with my girlfriend.

I won't say for how long we were in a relationship, nor will I give any of her details away.

All I will say, is that I was happy and I hope she was too, during the time that we were together but...

I need time to heal.

No chapters will be posted for awhile, I am sorry for those who are invested into my stories especially this one, but I need time. don't worry I will still be writing and during my break 'Watching Reaping with Sorrow', will be my main focus as well as posting some side stories to keep you guys happy.

Thank you all for understanding

This is Hollow609

Signing off for a while...

Peace


	18. Just so you aren't bored

New story I will be working on during my break. I'll post chapters every once in a while so you guys stay sane while I work on "Watching, Reaping with Sorrow."

Story Link: s/12631035/1/The-Lonely-Author


	19. Episode 10: punishment & le Spider

**Ruby & Yang**

Ruby and Yang looked at Adrian and another man as they neared the portal that would take them back to Hollow's place. For the last few weeks they had been bonding with Adrian and a man called Yeong that he was the two girls uncle. Finally, the group stopped at a door and the two girls looked up to Adrian and the man before they hugged Yeong.

"I'm going to miss you uncle Yeong." Ruby said as she let a few tears loose into Yeong's shoulder.

"What am I chopped liver?" Adrian asked before he felt Ruby hug him. Once the two girls had held their uncles for a few more seconds before they walked towards the now open door.

"By the way girls." Yeong said and the two girls looked at Yeong.

"Say hi to myself for me." Yeong said as his face changed to resemble Hollow's. Before either girl could ask a question, Yeong had closed the door on the two girls whose eyes widened in shock and realisation as it closed.

 **Jaune & Pyrrha**

"Again!" A man ordered as Jaune shakily rose to his feet.

"Emile, don't you think you're being a bit hard on Jaune?" Noble aka Noble Six asked his somewhat psychotic and crazy teammate. Emile simply turned his helmet towards Noble who slapped himself upon realising who he was talking to and the subject of said conversation.

"Where's the red head?" Jun asked as he finished his lunch.

"Training with-"

"БЛЯДЬ, MY ARM!"

"Kat." Noble finished as he picked up a tool kit and First aid kit before he ran off towards Kat who was nursing her now broken prosthetic arm with Pyrrha apologising.

'And to think this is the day we head back.' Noble thought with some amusement.

 **Ren, Nora & Akira**

"Fire Style: Flaming Bolt Jutsu!" Akira said before many bolts of fire flew towards Ren and Nora. Ren simply dodged the bolts of fire whereas Nora knocked them away with her hammer. Akira raided an eyebrow at this but shrugged it off before she felt a slight pain in the back of her head.

"Sorry Ren, but I've got to cut this short." Akira said as she opened her eyes to reveal Sharingan. Ren's eyes widened as he tried to move. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to say goodbye to one of his last living relatives. But as he felt his body and saw Nora's being sucked away he knew he had no choice.

"One day Ren, one day we'll see each other again."

 **Blake & Hollow**

"Again." Hollow ordered, his claws extended. Blake readied Gambol Shroud before she charged forward. Hollow also charged and the two met in a stand still.

"So, can I ask you a question?" Blake asked as she fired a few rounds at Hollow before biting her lip as she saw the bullets simply land on the ground.

"Sure." Hollow replied before he rushed forward, claws aimed at her chest.

"Why did you become an author?" Blake asked before she mentally yelped as she ducked under two swift slashes.

"I was bored. Why'd you join the White Fang? And don't say because you wanted Faunus rights," Hollow said as he saw the expression on Blake's face, "I know that's not the full reason why you joined." Blake was silent as she stopped her defence, a troubled and confused expression on her face.

"When you find the answer to my question tell me. In the meantime, we've got to go back. Allons-y…nah geronimo is better. GERONIMO!" Hollow shouted before he and Blake disappeared in a bright light.

 **Hollow's place…yeah, I don't care about Weiss**

The Faunus and Faunus/Author appeared in Hollow's writing room. Blake rubbed her eyes before she noticed a stone statue of an angel standing a few feet away from her.  
"No, Lindsay stay away from Blake she's a guest." Blake was confused as she looked at Hollow who was staring at the stone statue, his claws slightly poking out of his hands. When she turned back around the statue had disappeared.

"Weeping Angel, she's very kind to me but very overprotective. If you are ever alone in the room with her give me a shout and don't blink. _Heh and the Doctor said she would kill me within a week, ha well I showed him._ " Hollow trailed off into a trail of muttering and walked towards the door leaving Blake perplexed before she quickly ran after the author. She basically slammed the door behind her, "You break that door you're paying for it." Wincing as she heard Hollow's statement. She then quickly ran to her chair and go comfortable as the others, sans; the villains, members of Overwatch and Talon and Weiss, appeared in their seats. Once everyone was comfortable Hollow pressed play on the remote.

 **Chapter 10. Reformations and new alliances**

 **Everyone looked at the blonde standing in front of them with a deafening silence surrounding them all. As he told his side of the story, his gaze grew more cold and calculated at the three that turned him into who he was now. He could hear the Ruby and Nora silently crying as his story came to a close. His arms remained folded and his head slightly tilted down. Everyone could now see that reliving those moments wasn't something he didn't want to do.**

 **"I spent a month getting the hang of my new "gift" in the outskirts of Vale. It wasn't until I met Reyes that I began my two-month long prep for well, this." He said as he gestured to the destruction all around them. They simply stared at him in appalled shock. Pyrrha and Ruby had the worst reactions**.

" _No shit puta!_ " Sombra muttered before she quickly glanced towards Sparky who simply ignored her or didn't hear her sentence.

 **Ruby gripped her chest tightly as she felt the scars she got back then. She was told by her team the following morning that she got hurt and Jaune was killed in the attack. She screamed at them, trying to convince them that Jaune saved her and patched her wounds. They told her that she was just seeing that due to the shock and sudden blood loss. That was when she spiraled down into her depression. But now, hearing this from the one that truly saved her life that night. Only to find out his reward was a painful death, from none other than her own sister and team. This ignited something within Ruby and she was now glaring at her team, unknown that her eyes were somewhat glowing.**

"That's not the look she had when dad stole the last cookie." Yang commented. Everyone sans the three authors and Yang turned their heads to look at the 15-year-old girl who pulled her hood over her head in embarrassment.

 **Pyrrha was lost in the amount of sorrow and shock as she heard her partner say what he truly went though. she was told the same story Ruby was told and so were her teammates. Claiming that he died of blood loss from a grim bite. A grim bite?! A grim bite was heaven compared to what she just heard come from him. As she thought about it more though, it did make sense. Pyrrha and her team had developed a sleep schedule and no matter how tired they were, they would always wake up at a fixed time. The sleep paralysis that Jaune told them about explained why all three of them woke up two hours later than their usual time. She then looked into his sapphire eyes and saw a tranquil fury aimed at the ones responsible.**

"That's…that's frightening." Blake commented before she looked at Weiss and almost let out a snort of amusement when she saw that the Schnee heiress was hiding behind Hollow who did not look pleased of being the human shield.

"Weiss…" Hollow growled ignoring the looks of amusement from his fellow authors.

 **"Why?" she whispered and Jaune looked at her. "Why do all of this? Why resort to this? The killing, the mutilation. WHY?!" tears were now prevalent and Jaune kept staring on. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO OZPIN OR ANYONE?! THEY COULD HAVE JUST FACED A TRIAL AND SPENT THEIR LIVES IN PRISON!" her fury was noticeable to everyone but they knew that her anger wasn't aimed only at Jaune, but at WBY and the idea of him becoming this. She was pounding at his chest and now crying some more as he simply took the hits. As the impacts were softening, he gently grabbed Pyrrha's wrists and set them away from him.**

"Ren, Nora."

"Yes?"

"What's up?"  
"If I ever try to hurt Pyrrha break my legs."  
"That's not a good thing to say to-"  
"YAY!"  
"For Oum's sake."

 **"I think you know what I'm about to say Ozpin, so I don't expect you to be surprised." He said and Ozpin gave him a knowing look. Jaune then looked at his old team and Ruby. "First of all, I didn't have proof of them doing it. The only proof I could give was my new semblance of sorts but I could see that if I went to the authorities I would be quarantined if I told them about my new transformation. Secondly, even if they did consider opening a case into this it wouldn't matter." All of them except Ozpin gave him a questioning glance and he let out a short grunt. "During missions, sometimes the leader or one of the co leaders can make rash decisions that come with severe consequences." He started and now Goodwitch knew what he was talking about. She went wide eyed as she knew what was coming next. "In those rare but jeopardizing situations, the rest of the team or a part of the team can go through with a something called the Usurpation Initiative. Where the team can use force to make the leader step down from power until the mission is done. And if the leader resists, well… they are given to use full authority over their fate." Each of them now knew what he was saying. That didn't mean they wanted to believe him. "In a nutshell, because of what happened to Ruby, and my actions of self-defense made it possible for them to get off scot-free even if the truth came out. Isn't that right Ozpin?" Jaune said and they all turned to the headmaster who had subtle emotions of frustration and rage boiling within him. He gripped his cane with both his hands and lowered his head.**

'Note to self, make sure to make sure Lady Salem has a good plan to deal with an angry Ozpin.' Cinder thought as she felt her body shake due to the amount of anger radiating from Ozpin despite the fact it was on the screen.

 **"That is correct Mr. Arc." He said and gasps could be heard throughout the others. Despite their intentions, they loophole their way into legally killing a person and this was the result. They knew that Jaune didn't at first want to kill them. Despite his graphic actions, Ruby and his team saw the same Jaune they saw three months ago, and they knew he wouldn't kill.**

 **Not unless it was a last resort. Not unless it was the very last option that would get him some sort of justice to the ones that did this to him.**

"WAIT WHAT!" The eight students screamed in shock.

"Don't worry there's no loophole in your system." Sparky assured though he knew that would do little to calm them.

 **"I will admit it was difficult at first. Taking lives and all of that, but as the days went by and the body count increased, I grew numb to it. Just like how I grew numb to..." his back arched and they all grew confused at this. His disgruntle cries of pain returned and Pyrrha was now at his side. Wanting to know what was wrong and how she could help him. He fell to his knees and was continuing to writhe in pain until the black smoke erupted from all over his body. It was now swirling around him again at such a ferocious intensity and this made them all fearful of what was about to happen next.**

"It's never easy taking your first kill, even if you want to kill said person its hard." Noble stated.

"You had to kill before?" Jack asked.

"To many times." Noble answered as he recalled his first days as a Spartan and the last days of fighting alongside his team, Noble Team.

 **"Jaune! What's happen- "Pyrrha was cut short due to her being at a loss for words at what she was now seeing. She saw Jaune's eyes flare from his usual blue to a dark red and the smoke now calming down a bit. What made her truly speechless was when she saw his face slowly dissolving, his muscles and skull were now visible for a few seconds until the smoke passed by his face and healed it, only for another few seconds to pass and the cycle continued. Her hands went to her mouth as she was witnessing the true horror that was subjected to Jaune. That constant agony that he mentioned. That is what it looked like and it was something she never wanted to see again.**

 **Jaune then held out one of his hands and his signature mask materialized. He gave one last look to them and set the mask in place. "Unlike most of you here, I know when I'm outmatched." He said as he simply stared at Ozpin. He knew he was stronger than before but going up against all of them would be suicide at its finest. "Just remember that this is just the beginning. I know you saw my files Ozpin, but that won't stop me. As I told you. I promised that I would see all of them burn." He then turned his head to the three that turned him into this monstrosity. "And an Arc never goes back on his word." He said as he slowly shifted into his smoke form and traveled through the wind, leaving the baffled and terrified students to process what they just heard.**

"Welp…they're fucked." Sombra commented.

" **Agreed**." The members of Overwatch and Talon agreed sans for Reyes, Morrison, Reinhardt, Ana, Torbjorn and Angela who simply didn't say anything out of respect for what was happening on screen or didn't want to make a comment.

 **Ozpins office, three hours after the breech:**

Everyone held their breaths as the black screened displayed the seven words. Yang, Blake and Weiss felt like covering their ears but found they couldn't move. They failed to notice Hollow holding his right arm up, his hand curled into a fist.

 **WBY was now sitting in front of Ozpin and their teammates who all had livid expressions on their faces. Believing it was justified since they found out that the three of them were responsible for not only the former leader's current state, but also the biggest reason why he committed those atrocities. They glare from their teammates only intensified as Ozpin sat at his desk with a tranquil but angry expression.**

'Okay, definitely make sure Lady Salem has a plan for Ozpin.' Cinder said in her mind as she shook in fear. It was if Ozpin was in the room and standing right behind her.

 **"I should have you all expelled and blacklisted from the kingdoms." The headmaster said in a cold tone.**

The students from Beacon and the five criminals froze in shock. Being expelled from Beacon was a harsh enough punishment, the villains didn't care about that part. What most of them cared about was the three students being blacklisted from the kingdoms. This meant that Blake, Weiss and Yang wouldn't be allowed to enter any of the four kingdoms such as Vale, Atlas, etcetera. If they did enter the kingdom they would be killed on sight, no questions asked, no matter the situation.

 **Fear was creeping through WBY's bodies and they were struggling to retain eye contact with any of them. "Not only did you abuse and one of the few students that had the purest intentions that I have ever had at my school, but you dragged him into the darkness and tainted his ideologies and morphed him into the monster his is now." He then stood up, gripping his cane once more. Cracks could now be seen in the furnished wood that decorated the handle.**

"The bunker?" Hollow asked Sparky and Noble before realising they had already disappeared.

 **"Every murder he committed, every student that was injured in the breech, every member of the white fang that was massacred, and every Atlasthenian soldier that was mutilated at the CCT is all because of you three who only saw a non-existent threat that night three months ago. All of that blood was spilled because of your arrogance and indignance on one student's true potential. If I could I would have the three of you hanged." He growled that last part that made everyone reel back, including his assistant. In all of her years at Beacon she had never seen this side of the headmaster. And it terrified her.**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yang shrieked and the truth originating from Ozpin's sentence.

"You drove Jaune to the edge of madness with no evidence to say he was guilty of what you proclaimed him to be. You didn't foresee the consequences of your actions. I don't really give a shit if this isn't you," Hollow growled when he noticed the three girls open their mouths to argue, "You will be silent or I swear to god I will make your darkest fears become reality!" The three girls shut their mouths. Yang felt empty and angry at other self for being an impulsive fool. Weiss felt like she should have a right to argue but shut up at the glare from Hollow. The fact he was using a katana to clean his nails didn't help. Blake simply held her knees to her chest in shame for her others actions. While she didn't hate Jaune she did, at first, find him very wasteful due to his lack of skills and cowardliness.

 **"But I can't. I can't give you three the punishment you all deserve without the council stepping in. Mr. Arc was right about that. you acted within the rules of the initiative and used it to its full capacity, so expulsion and other punishments that severe are out of the question." The three relaxed for a fraction of a second until the fury from everyone aimed at them intensified ten-fold.**

Ana didn't know whether to glare in anger at the three young teens or to comfort them due to the looks of pain and shame on their faces. She decided to do neither and let them sort out their emotions.

 **"However," the headmaster started, creating a sense of dread amongst the three of them. "You three will now be revoked of ever becoming huntresses. You will go through my school, you will graduate, but you will never be certified. You are also disbanded from team RWBY and are now registered as a benched support team. Ms. Rose has agreed to this and insisted she join NPR. I have complied to this request and this will be in effect as of tomorrow, you are also confined to this school as of this moment and are restricted from going anywhere else, including the Vytal festival and the tournament. It should be obvious that you three are disqualified from even setting foot in the colosseum, let alone fighting in the tournament. And finally, your parents have all been informed of your atrocities and they have all complied to these punishments as well as having their own punishments for each of you individually. They will all arrive in the next few days to discuss that and in the meantime, consider Beacon as your prison now." The three were all trying their hardest not to break down at this news and considering how intense they were trembling, they weren't trying hard enough.**

'Honestly they deserve worse. Just be lucky of…once again politics.' Noble though somewhat bitterly at the fact that the three teens had basically gotten away scot free. So, what if they wouldn't become Huntresses, there were still other jobs they could take that didn't require them to be a Huntress.

"Why does it seem to be that every dimension we create or find there's always politics keeping people safe from the punishment they deserve for their crimes." Hollow growled and the two other authors agreed.

 **The headmaster then sat back down and rested his head on his hand. "Beacon security will escort you out. Now please, get out of my site." WBY was then escorted out by Goodwitch and a few Atlas soldiers, leaving Ruby and the others in front of the headmaster.**

 **"I am truly sorry that this happened." Ozpin said in a somewhat exhausted tone. They all saw the regret and sorrow vividly etched on his face as he was now trying to keep eye contact with them. "Not only did I fail your friend, I failed you four as well. I shouldn't have sent you all on that mission three months ago. I knew the relationship between Mr. Arc and those three was strenuous and yet I went on with it anyway. I hope you can all forgive me eventually." This was a new side to Ozpin that no one had ever seen before and the four students in front of him were baffled at this. Ruby then stepped forward along with Pyrrha.**

 **"You have nothing to apologize for headmaster." Ruby said and Pyrrha nodded her head. Ozpin was about to retort until Pyrrha spoke up.**

It was in that moment every studnet truly realised how tired and weary Ozpin was. Though not much was known about Ozpin most knew that he was born during the great war and had to fight in it for a few years before it was resolved. Every time they saw Ozpin he seemed to be at peace and at the top of his game. To see him this tired and this…old was something that shocked the students.

 **"You didn't turn him into what he is now. You also didn't know what was out there. That is why you sent us. And besides, after word gets out about this, the three of them won't be able to show their faces anywhere." She said and Ozpin went quiet for a few minutes as concern was now on all of their faces.**

 **"I am unhappy to inform you all that this must remain confidential." He said and they were all about to protest. How could they not? WBY was now facing some justice for what they have done but it wasn't enough. So why despite everything that happened, did this have to be kept between them all? "Due to high tensions now and the breech not helping our situation, if word were to get out on this matter, the people will riot. Atlas would occupy Vale in full and the White Fang would most likely siege this kingdom. Even if they found the three responsible, they would come after the council and the school along with everyone in it, looking for someone else to blame all of the death and destruction on." Ozpin let his words sink in as he saw Ruby and NPR think about what he had said. "I wish I could do more but as of now that is the most I can do." they nodded slowly at this and Ozpin took a sip of coffee.**

"I say we get the professor a gift for Christmas." Ruby told her friends and sister who nodded in agreement and each made mental plans to discuss a present after the episode.

" **On a more decent note, I would like to inform you three that you are now a full team. I do hope that you three do not mind if Ms. Rose kept her leading position." The three of them smiled at the rose and welcomed her into their team. They knew Jaune was her first friend and they trusted her in the field as well as in the classroom. Ozpin then nodded at the four of them and handed them a thick file. "Very well. From this moment on you will now RPNR (** **Repenters** **) lead by Ms. Rose. And your first mission as a full team is to try to bring back Mr. Arc."**

'Ozpin, I sometimes wonder if you're too old for this shit.' Hollow thought as he stared at the headmaster.

 **With Jaune:**

Everyone stiffened up and leaned closer to the screen excluding the more mature adults.

 **Jaune was now starring down at the destruction beneath him as he stood perched on a high rooftop overlooking the city of Vale. He was not happy with how some of the events turned out. He never intended to let them know he was alive or what happened to him. He hated the looks he received though from his team and Ruby. They didn't deserve to see him like this. They deserved so much better. His fist tightened though in anger due to the fact that he wasn't able to finish off Weiss when he could, he had to make a show out of it and the result was his semblance disappearing for a bit due to that syringe. he made a mental note to watch out for more of those as he then smiled a bit at the scene below him. Despite those few surprises, he did let them know the truth and he could only guess what happened to the ones that turned him into this. Not only that but his plan did go without a hitch.**

 **He grinned at the result of his handiwork and he was about to head back to his safe house until he heard a loud gunshot and felt a bullet rip through the back of his skull and out his left eyeball. He simply stood there for a few moments and turned his head to see where the bullet came from. His mask fell off once more and his eye was now loosely dangling by a strand of nerves before it regenerated back into his skull. He looked and saw his assailant slowly make their way up to him and he gave them a look that basically said 'really?** '

"Okay I know that having these abilities must be a pain but you can't say they don't have their benefits." Sombra told Gabriel who nodded, before realising who had asked him the question.

 **"So, it is true." He heard a woman voice say as the silhouette came closer to him. He simply folded his arms while keeping his questioned look. The one who shot at him then emerged from the shadows to reveal a woman. She was dressed in some skin tight violet combat outfit and was armed with a massive sniper rifle. He mentally sighed as he noticed she had a spider theme going for her. What did somewhat surprise him though was the pale blue color of her skin. Despite seeing a lot in his life so far, this was a first for Jaune. He saw her smirk a bit and shouldered her rifle. "You cannot be killed." She then said inches away from him. He was about to say something until she cut him off. "I will cut to the chase mon amie," she said and he tilted his head. "I am in need of your services." His look of questioning morphed into a glare.**

"Que?"

"Widowmaker's in this to?!" The two members of Talon turned to look at the marksman who was just as surprised as they were. They then looked at Sparky who looked at them in return.

"Despite your arguments, you three act like a family. A dysfunctional one sure but still a family." The three Talon members looked at each other and found themselves reluctantly agreeing.

 **"And why would I do that?" He asked and she handed him a file. He opened it to see plans and schematics for the Amity colosseum, intercepted messages to White Fang factions, and the one thing that he truly was interested in. Was a photo of a woman that had raven hair and amber eyes that looked as if they were burning with an intense fire. His gripped tightened a bit as he noticed that the file had some info on his old team and Ruby as well. The blue woman in front of him smirked at his reaction and shifted her weight on to her right leg, making a pose that would tantalize any man besides him.**

 **"Because it seems we have a common enemy." She said and he looked down at the files for a few more moments until he looked at the woman in front of her and nodded with a look that was a mix of determination and skepticism. "Good. Then I believe introductions are in order. You may call me Widowmaker. And you?" she asked and Jaune looked at the ground to see his mask laying there. Instead of it turning to dust and flying back up to his face he picked it up and placed it back on. The deep scratch in the middle of the mask now noticeable to anyone. His red eyes only becoming tiny slits of crimson in the dark eye sockets. He simply said one word and followed her.**

 **"Reaper."**

Everyone was silent as they stared at the screen as it faded on the image of Jaune and Widowmaker stalking deeper into the forest.

"Cliché!" Sparky let out a pained gasp as the word seemed to stab his heart. Hollow laughed at the other author before he looked up at the roof before he let out a smile.

'Yep…everything seems to be going well. Anyway guys, yes, I'm back, sorry for the wait but I'm finally over my inner crisis. Any way guys hope you enjoy, and this is Hollow Six-O-Nine. Signing out.'


	20. Episode 11: More Punishment & Return

"So…where's Hollow?" Ruby asked a woman who was wearing very smart clothes.

"Classified." The woman said as she led Ruby into the living room where the others all sat and a few more people in smart outfits stood.

"Take your seat." The woman told Ruby before she nodded at the others.

"Dragon's, make sure the perimeter secure and someone get this thing started." A man grabbed the remote and pressed play ignoring the many questions.

 **Chapter 11. A matter of perspective and a foreboding discovery**

"That's…actually pretty mild." Blake commented at the non-threatening or calmer title.

"You just jinxed us." Jesse mumbled as he used his index finger to push his hat up so he could see the screen.

 **"So, let me understand this." A livid Salem said as she bore into Cinder's eyes, almost looking into her soul. "You barely were able to have the White Fang ally with us, you let our plans slip into the hands of someone we barely have any information on, Roman Torchwick is now a blabbering mess of a man locked up in an Atlasthenian brig, and now one of our trump cards has deserted us?" Cinder could feel the rage slowly burning within Salem and shuddered at this. Cinder had only seen her mad like this once before and the unlucky individual who caused to be in this similar state was torn apart by countless grim.**

Cinder paled as she remembered the event happening once before and hoped to never see it again. Roman took one glance at his boss and paled, getting the idea.

 **"Mistress let me explain." Cinder started with anxiety embedded within her voice. "In a way, the plan to breech Vale did succeed. Destruction was caused, lives were lost, and we still have out cover. And even if Roman was captured, his assistant is still with us." She said with caution as Salem retained her glare.**

 **"Tell me Cinder," Salem said in a rhetoric tone. "Despite what you said, who was the one that executed that plan?" Cinder looked down to her feet and Salem grew annoyed at this. "Let me answer for you, some person that decided to go on a killing spree in Vale. Yes, he did accomplish our intended plans, but he is an unknown variable. Not only is he capable of hijacking our plans, but apparently, you can't find anything on him. Not a single piece of info except that he somehow knows our plans." Cinder nodded at this and Salem turned away from the girl.**

" _Eh, seen worse._ " Gabe mumbled ignoring the looks sent his way from Amelie and Sombra.

 **"Consider this your secondary mission." Salem then said as she looked out the window, onto the desolate scenery that was littered with grim pools. "attempt to make him an ally. If you can't make him join us, get rid of him. That little gift you got from Beacon plus the powers of the Fall Maiden would surely be enough for you to take him down." She slightly turned her head to cinder and her eyes glowed with a vibrant red. Cinder quickly nodded and left the room. she heard the door to her chambers shut and Salem looked down into the pits that were spawning with somewhat of a grimace.**

 **"Just what is your angle?" she asked to no one as she then headed back to work on the task at hand. After all, an invasion wouldn't plan itself.**

Everyone looked at Ruby who was chewing on a cookie before she looked up.

"What?"

"Nothing!" No one wanted a repeat of Cookie War Two. They still had nightmares and Amelie had needed therapy and she was emotionless save for the few periods of amusement.

 **With Yang:**

 **"UNBELIEVABLE!" Taiyang roared as he was now face to face with his blonde daughter. Of all the things that he had to come home to from a crappy day at work. He didn't expect a message from Ozpin saying to contact him immediately. All while hearing that his daughter was one of the people that killed a student. He couldn't comprehend it at first. He laughed when Ozpin told him the news and told him not to joke like that. when he realized that it wasn't a joke, he nearly shattered. How? How was his daughter capable of doing this? throughout her childhood he noticed she was short tempered and would get in fights but he basically hammered it into her skull to never hurt or bully anyone. So why did she do it?**

Before anyone could began to tear into Yang, the sounds of weapons being cocked alerted the room to the many people with rifles, shotguns or pistols being pointed at the group.

"Boss says no digging into miss Xiao Long, Belladonna and Schnee." The woman who had lead Ruby into the room said, racking her shotgun to enforce her boss's order. Luckily the group got the message.

 **"Dad! Let me explain!" Taiyang stopped pacing in the middle of his daughter's dorm room and glared at Yang.**

 **"Please! Enlighten me why I got a call saying that you attempted to murder a student?! Who is now a murderous psychopath!" He said and Yang was now a little fearful of her father. She had never seen him this mad before.**

 **"It started when we found out he forged his way into Beacon." She started and her father became even more angry.**

 **"That's your reason?!" he exclaimed. "You practically killed another student who happened to be Ruby's best friend, causing your sister to go into ANOTHER depression, and leave said victim's team in shambles because he was a fraud?!" she could now feel the aura radiating off her father and she was now downright terrified of what he was planning on doing.**

"I haven't seen dad this angry since…well ever!" Ruby exclaimed and Yang agreed, frightened of the angry expression on her father's face and even though it was on a screen Yang truly felt like a child when facing her fathers Aura.

 **"Tai." The two of them turned to see Qrow Branwen leaning against the doorframe and taking a swig from his flask. "Take a breather. Just go outside for a bit and calm down. We both know you're going to do something you will regret if you keep acting like this." Yang was now a little confused due to the way her uncle was talking. As if he was reading off a script. She then looked up to her father and he stood there in deep thought for a few moments before he let out a sigh.**

 **"This talk isn't over." He said as he headed out into the hallway. Qrow giving him a reassuring wink and his Taiyang nodded at this. The door gently shut behind him. Yang was now staring at the floor with a hurt expression.**

"Prepare for the scolding." Genji staged-whispered to Lena and Jesse who chuckled, though it was half-hearted due to the situation.

 **"I thought you were away on another one of your missions." She said and he simply stood at the edge of the room, still holding his flask.**

 **"I was. Until I get a message from Ozpin saying that you were involved in killing a student. I am family after all and we know how your dad can be when he's mad." He said and then sat down on the bed cross from her. "Not to mention that said victim is now this "Reaper" and is the reason the way things are now." He nudged his head to the window, showing the Atlasthenian warships occupying the skies of Vale and the destruction all over the city. "Why did you do it Yang?" he asked in a tone that mixed with sympathy and suspicion. "What made you think that what you did was a good call?" he looked at his niece and she still hadn't looked at him in the eye.**

'What was I thinking?' Yang thought as she stared at the version of her on the screen, somewhat curious and eager to know what she was thinking at the time.

 **"It started when we found out that he forged his way into Beacon." She said and Qrow nodded and gesturing for her to go on. "I won't lie, we did bully him relentlessly. All of us did. But he didn't fight back. he just took the hits." She noticed that Qrow looked as if he was in deep thought, but continued on. "He finally took it out on an upperclassmen who was targeting his partner at the time and I haven't seen anyone act that way. The way he attacked him, it wasn't right. I mean if I saw someone doing that to Ruby, I would attack them too, but we all saw the look on his face. He wanted to kill that guy." She said and Qrow snapped out of his train of thought.**

 **"Okay, so why not tell Ozpin? He would at least have him mentally checked on to see if he was beginning to snap." He then saw Yang shake her head.**

 **"It wasn't then when we decided to do what we did. It was after what happened when we found him with Ruby during the mission." She replied and Qrow gained an intrigued look. "I will admit," she let out a sigh and hunched over a bit. "I overreacted when I saw him next to Ruby who was bandaged up. I was worried he went off on her." Qrow then cocked an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly.**

 **"So, you all agreed to kill him because he yanked your hair?" He asked disbelievingly. He was told about all the details from Ozpin and knew about Ruby being injured and the boy using Yang's hair as a means to stop her from rampaging on him. He had to give the kid some credit for doing that. That took balls to do.**

"All those in agreement say I."

" **I**!" Chorused the four groups.

"HEY!"

 **"No." Yang muttered as she lowered her head. "He wasn't threatening to cut off my hair. He was using it as cover." She said and Qrow grew confused at this.**

 **"Cover? Using it to cover what?" His question was answered when she lifted her hair and exposed her neck, for him to see a long scar go down to the top of her collarbone.**

 **"He was ready to cut my head off Uncle Qrow." She said and tears began to emerge from her eyes. Qrow's eyes widened as he saw the long scar down decorating her flesh and mentally kicked himself. Of course, she would go and try to take the kid out. Qrow knew Yang wasn't a killer, but he knew that she would kill if she had to. "The worst part was that I don't think he knew he was doing that. The way he told us what he saw when we found out he was the murderer, it was as if he never knew he did this." Her eyes grew red as she looked at her uncle. "You want to know why I did it? Why we decided to do what we did? Because I was scared. We all were." She finished and her uncle looked at her once more and sighed.**

The room was silent and Jaune was on the verge of fainting. The fact that Jaune had been using Yang as a shield and was ready to decapitate her was shocking. No one knew what to say so that simply continued to watch the episode.

 **"How long was he bullied for? How often?" he asked. She looked down to think about it for a few moments.**

 **"For a few months, but every day we would see at least once see him get beat up. Sometimes by me." She then looked away in slight shame. Qrow walked up to her and unclasped the cap to his flask and began pouring it on her niece's hair.**

"QROW HAVE YOU GOT A DEATHWISH!" Yang screamed and everyone, excluding the people in suits, began to back away from the angry blonde. When it showed, that Yang was not calming down two of the people in suits rushed forward and held her arms while a third placed a syringe in her arm.

"Don't worry it won't kill her, just something to calm you guys down if a fight starts." The woman explained as Yang's glowing hair faded to its normal blonde and was placed in Hollow's chair.

 **"WHAT THE HELL QROW!" she screamed at him and he kept pouring the liquor on her head despite her aura igniting.**

 **"Imagine the booze as non-stop pain, fear, and loneliness. You want it to stop but it keeps coming. As it keeps coming you begin to become more and more angry. Angry at the ones who are hurting you. Angry at yourself for getting in this situation. So angry that you don't realize what you're doing anymore until you eventually and permanently snap." He said and Yang widened her eyes at his explanation. She knew exactly what he was talking about now.**

As everyone listened to Qrow, Angela and Ana's eyes widened in realisation as they what Qrow was talking about but didn't elaborate.

 **"You and your team making him take a dip in a grim-pool was his last straw. That last push he needed to go off the deep end. I'm not saying that I agree with his… methods." Yang shuddered as she remembered all the corpses that lied within his wake. "But I understand that we all have a limit of shit we can take and he exceeded his, turning him into… whatever he is now." He then capped his flask and turned to the door. "I will tell Ozpin about this new piece of info. Because if what you say is correct, then he just sent your sister and her friends to find a complete psychopath." And with that he shut the door behind him, seeing his former teammate with a shocked and concerned look.**

 **"I'm guessing you heard all of that." Qrow said as he reached for his flask once more to realize that it was empty. "Anyways I need to get to Ozzy about this. Oh, and Tai," he then put his hand on the man's shoulder. "Don't go overboard. Yea shit really did hit the fan but don't go disowning her. Let me tell you, you will regret it later." And with that Qrow headed to the headmaster's office.**

"Who's next?" Sombra asked one of the people in suits but was ignored, much to her annoyance. Sombra was tempted to irritate the person but was handed a tortilla by Amelia and immediately shut her mouth.

 **With Blake:**

 **"So that is why you did what you did?" Ghira Belladonna said as he eyed his daughter that he hadn't seen in over a year sitting in front of him in an empty classroom Ozpin had let them use for this conversation. She had just explained her teams side of the full story and the two parents grew shocked at the events that had transpired for their daughter, Blake had told them about everything that she had to go through the past week and she could see the looks of disgust on their faces when she told them about the murders. After her explanation Ghira became silent as he processed what his daughter had told them. His wife was next to him with a somewhat appalled look. Ghira simply sighed. "I don't fully disagree with what you did then."**

The group stared at the screen in silence until Ruby pressed the pause button. The people in suits quickly pulled on earmuffs.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DAD?!** "  
"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME?!"  
"DOES HE HAVE NO SYMPATHY?!" The roars of rage would've spiralled out of control had they not realised the episode was continuing. Thus, they stopped yelling and resumed watching, their emotions at boiling point.

 **"GHIRA!" Kali nearly shrieked and he put his hand up, allowing him to finish.**

 **"There is never just one perspective Kali." He said and he looked at his daughter who was now looking at him with confusion. "If what you said is true about the boy…. And what he did to your partner, then I understand. You were afraid. You all were. Fear is a very powerful emotion Blake." He then glared at her and she shrank in her seat a bit. "But I cannot approve of how you all treated him. Yes, his methods of coming to Beacon were frowned upon, but he didn't deserve that much harsh treatment." He folded his arms and sat across his daughter while Kali was sitting next to him.**

'This world is more fucked up then we thought.' Gabe thought as he watched the screen.

 **"Did you know Jaune's father is a close friend of mine?" he then said and Blake now went wide eyed at Ghira. "He saved my life when one of the White Fang protests became violent. I asked him why he saved me? I was a Faunus, why did he have to gain from saving me? He simply smiled at me as he was treating my wounds and told me because it was the right thing. Ever since then he had not only been my trusted human ambassador, but one of my closest friends. One day he invited me to his home in Mistral and while he was walking me to his home he told me he needed to step down as ambassador and I asked him why. He then gestured for me to keep following him. We arrived at his home to see a small blonde boy greet us with the biggest smile I had ever seen." He chuckled as he thought back on those good memories. "As the day carried on, the boy told me he wanted to be a huntsman just like his father before he became ambassador. All he wanted to do was protect people. Keep the ones he loved safe." He looked up to see Blake, baffled with what he had told her.**

Jack looked at Jaune who was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

'He was like a younger me.' Jack thought before he returned his attention to the episode.

 **"Three months ago, I received a video call from him." He started up again, I found it out of the ordinary considering he would either send a voicemail or talk to me face to face. When I answered, my friend who was so loyal to me, my friend who was the most mentally and emotionally strong person I have ever met was breaking down. He had received news that the same boy who I met all those years ago, that could brighten even the darkest of days, was killed on a mission while attending Beacon. He told me it was a grim accident but considering this new side of the story, that isn't the case." He was about to go on until his wife interjected.**

 **"When we received that news, we went over to Mistral immediately to see him and his family. Blake, they were shattered at this news. You and your team unknowingly caused so much harm to more than just Jaune. We did our best to help them, just like they helped us when we found out you ran away. But they were all broken, I had not seen that much despair in one room in a long time. That is why your father and I have given your punishment an immense amount of thought." Blake became worried at this and looked back to her father.**

No one could say anything at this point. What could they say, what could they do except sit and watch to see the outcome.

 **"Blake what makes me mad is the fact that you would go out of your way to hurt someone who's only intention was to protect. That you and the rest of the school slowly tainted his heart with hate. Does that remind you of a certain organization that we all used to be a part of?" Kali looked at her husband with a sympathetic look. "And the result is that monster out there doing Oum knows what, is that same boy I met back then. I saw the pictures of what he did. The massacre in the warehouse, the huntsmen team that was killed in the forest, even a picture of that one Faunus that had his ears skinned off." He then made eye contact with his daughter. "I won't disown you because of what you and your team did. But I will not tolerate your actions prior to it. You turned your back on everything you, your mother and I stand for. We came to the agreement that when your time at Beacon is over, you won't come back to Menagerie. Instead you will travel around Remnant helping ANYONE that needs it. Without your bow." Blake stood up in shock, having a hard time comprehending what that truly meant. She knew that would basically mean suicide if she stepped foot in Atlas. She was about to protest to this until Ghira stood up, towering over her.**

 **"It is time you knew how he felt, facing criticism wherever you go. Unable to lose the label that is forced upon you and no longer hiding yourself. And considering your track record in terrorist and criminal activity I think this is very reasonable in regards to a punishment." Blake then looked to her mother for any support but she was in full agreement with her husband.**

"This is unfortunately true. Most Faunus in Atlas are either slaves or servants and very few make it out." Blake explained, a worried expression on her face for her others punishment.

 **"Blake," Kali started with concern in her voice. "It was either this or prison in Atlas. Ozpin found your records of your activity in the White Fang. We had to pull a lot of strings for this agreement between Ozpin and the council." She reasoned and Blake stood there. She was baffled at this. she either had to travel the world unable to hide her trait and face the criticism head on or face prison. She simply sat back down, looking at her feet.**

"I don't want to talk about it." Blake said at Jesse's look. Ana, Gabe and Jack looked at Jesse, then Blake seeing the resemblance. They remembered how Jesse was part of the Deadlock Gang, how he did crimes before becoming a member of Blackwatch. It seemed that a Cowboy and Cat would be having a talk later due to the look on Jesse's face.

 **"Until you make your way through all four kingdoms, you are not allowed to take a single step into Menagerie. Considering what has happened and the role you played in this nightmare, we think this is reasonable." Ghira said and stood up. Gesturing to his wife that it was time to leave. As the two parents were at the threshold of the doorway they looked at their daughter and then at each other. Kali gave him an assuring smile. Letting him know they were doing the right thing. They then headed out of the empty classroom together. Leaving their daughter to reflect on their words.**

Ruby quickly moved over to her friend and hugged her. Blake froze before she melted into the embrace.

 **Blake simply sat there, processing what her father said and her ears flattened a bit. It was a daunting task and after she received the news of not being certified as a huntress her first thought was returning home. That was now out of the equation and anxiety started to form. Despite being this punishment being a bit lax than expected, it was a daunting task.**

 **She just hoped that the others would get off a little easier like she did.**

"Well Yang's punishment has yet to be decided and we don't know Weiss's outcome so you may be the luckiest out of all." Jaune said and the others agreed, sans the villains, half of whom were scheming "Cinder" the rest watching the episode.

 **With Weiss:**

 **Weiss was currently getting examined for the third time in the past twenty-four hours for any irregularities in her aura or body. Considering that she was nearly suffocated by Jaune's aura, she didn't mind too much. It was good to make sure there weren't any problems lingering in her system. She was now getting dressed back into her casual attire when she heard the door open behind her. She turned around and saw that her father was standing before her. This was unexpected in a sense that she didn't know that he would actually come to talk to her. She thought he would send her a letter containing legal documents that certified her disownment.**

"I change my mind, Weiss your doomed."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Jaune."  
"You are welcome."

 **"Father." She said in a neutral tone laced with a hint of anxiety. He simply starred at her with an almost identical neutral expression.**

 **"Before we start, let me give you a little insight on my career as leader in the Schnee Dust Company." Jacques said while Weiss resisted to roll her eyes. of course, he would make this about him. "I have had a successful career so far in running this company and upholding this family's name, but those successes didn't come without struggle. See Weiss, before the White Fang became the textbook definition of savages they would find ways to loophole civil trials and file lawsuits against our name. the company suffered severe lawsuits of mediocre rules of pay and what not. do you know why Weiss?" he asked and before she could answer Jacques interrupted.**

'Dick.'

'Shithead.'

'*****************.'

 **"Because they had a human informant with them." Weiss was surprised at this. she had never heard of a human being involved in the White Fang. "An ambassador of sorts and he was the most annoying thorn in my side for a very long time. He would turn my human workers against me and successfully boycott our dust stores by showing the people they didn't need dust to help protect themselves." His voice became stressed as he went on about his adversary. "Because of this one man, our business, our family name, was falling apart. It wasn't until a few years ago, when the White Fang started attacking us when he left that organization. Despite that he still found ways to turn Faunus and humans against us and we had been dealing with his resistance for a very long time." He then turned to the window that showed the Beacon courtyard that was being occupied by both human and Faunus students and he scowled.**

"I want to kill your father before beating him to death with a baguette." Widowmaker said before her eyes zoomed upon Sombra who had a camera in her hand.

"And recorded."

"Sombra **! T'es un petit morceau de merde. Quand nous serons de retour à la base, je vais chercher la baguette la plus longue et la plus épaisse que je puisse trouver et la fourrer dans votre gorge, alors vous devez manger de votre cul!** "

 **"But then I heard from some of my sources that his only son was killed three months ago." Weiss's eyes widened at this. she prayed that he wasn't talking about who she thought he was talking about. "So, I did what I always have done in these situations." He turned and smirked at her. "I ceased an opportunity. In his absence while he was mourning, I issued work laws that have been in effect for some time now, doubling hours and decreasing pay. Even putting the children to work. And without his resistance, the company's revenue has skyrocketed. Production has doubled and no one has had the courage to object to it, they all know that they would fall before me if they tried." Weiss couldn't believe what her father was saying. This couldn't be happening as she stared at her smirking father.**

'All actions have consequences.' Angela thought sadly before she looked at Gabe, sadness in her eyes. Genji noticed this and moved Angela so that she was sitting in his lap, his arms around her body.

 **"Then I receive a message from Beacon of all places and am informed that my daughter, the heiress of the company, was one of the three responsible for murdering that man's son. Alexander Arc's only son." Weiss was now speechless. She knew now what her father was implying. "Of course, I was furious at this. Not only did I think that you murdering another person was morally degrading and downright barbaric, but it would crumble all the progress I have accomplished for the past three months. That is until I discovered that the truth would never get out to the public. See if it did, Alexander and his supporters would attack Vale, blaming them for his son's demise. Despite Alexander's resilience on taking me down, his family was his only weakness. The only reason I didn't target them was I knew he would burn me and the company to the ground, literally. So, when I realized that you were a main reason why not only the Vale council, but Ozpin and my rival are backed up into a political corner, moments away from tearing each other apart. That you and your team are the reason that made the family more successful then we have ever been before, I simply had to come and give my utmost thanks." He said with a sickening grin. Weiss was beyond disgusted of the views that this thing in front of her had. She couldn't believe that just because of that night, she unknowingly made countless lives in Atlas and the other kingdoms that the SDC occupied much worse.**

Weiss stared at the screen in horror of her actions. No one commented on her actions though when Weiss began to tear up Reinhardt held her in his arms, Weiss melting into the embrace.

 **"But of course, I have come here for other reasons, he continued and she glared at him. "I am here to inform you that as soon as your time here at Beacon is over, that you will be placed on house arrest. You will be then trained to fully take on the role of heiress of the SDC and you will be restricted from your scroll or any outlet of media. The public must never know of your involvement. Your scroll will be monitored in case you plan on telling anyone else and when you return home, you will be escorted everywhere you go. Be grateful I am letting you stay here. Honestly, I think Ozpins restrictions are punishment enough, but I also see an opportunity for you to change your perspective on these barbarians. A perspective akin to mine." With that he then turned to exit the room and he looked back one more time. Seeing his daughters appalled expression. He chuckled a bit and left the room leaving Weiss to think on what she has done. How Jaune Arc wasn't the only monster she helped create.**

'Definitely the punishment which is the least punishing…though I guess the punishment is worse due to what happened with the Faunus.' Lena thought.

 **Meanwhile, Forever Fall forest:**

 **The four Beacon students that made the team RPNR looked onto the grizzly scene. Not even a day after forming their team did they get a lead from Ozpin, the headmaster informed them that there was a concentration in a section of the Forever Fall forest. When they asked why there he told them that was where a suspected White Fang outpost was in that area. When the two teams arrived at the site they had to resist the urge to Vomit. It was another massacre. And they were pretty sure that they knew who was responsible.**

 **The gaping gunshots in the victims were proof enough.**

 **The four cleared the area of Grimm that were feasting on the corpses and began to investigate. They could tell that everyone who died here was experiencing their worst fears due to the horrified expressions expressed on their now cold faces.**

Ruby whimpered in fear before Ana covered her eyes and ears. Everyone else simply decided to steel themselves at what they would see next.

 **Pyrrha's heart sank when she saw the remnants of black smoke around some of the corpses. She now was certain that Jaune was responsible for this. ever since she saw his face. The one that horrified her even now, she was more quiet with her team whenever he came up and they were now concerned for her wellbeing. The only solution they could come up with though was bringing Jaune back and trying to help him in any way possible. They knew it was a long shot, maybe impossible, but now they know that their friend was alive and they would do anything to get him back.**

 **"I found something." They all turned to see Ren perched on a massive boulder overlooking the outpost. The three girls ran up to him and he held out in front of them a bullet casing. They all became confused at this.**

 **"It's a bullet casing." Ruby said in an obvious tone and Ren nodded his head.**

 **"Ruby I want you to aim at the corpses. Aim at their heads." Ren said and despite Ruby's confusion, she aimed her sights at a few of the deceased White Fang. It wasn't until five seconds later that Ruby went wide eyed. She looked at the green clad ninja and he nodded his head once more. "It seems he had some help this time. The question is who."**

" _Un tir, un mort._ " Amelie whispered. The door to the room opened and everyone turned around to see Hollow, attempting to sneak in, bags full of luggage and souvenirs in his arms. When he closed the door, and noticed everyone staring at him, he waved his free hand hesitantly.

"Hey guys?" There was silence in the room before Ruby shot to her feet.

"GET HIM!"  
"OH SHIT, GUYS NO!"


	21. 21 - 20

Chapter 20 is actually chapter 21. I don't know why it happened but go back to chapter 20 to read the newest chapter

Regards

Hollow


	22. The End

Latley I have found you guys agreeing, as do I, that the characters reactions are now becoming overused and bland.

I've also found I...don't think I have the idea's or talent to continue this.

So I will probably discontinuing the reaction story

I am sorry for those who had the dedication to stay on the journey with me

Signing out

Hollow609


End file.
